Falling Down
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy AU fic. Based around The Closer era. This fic will contain spousal abuse, adult language, nudity, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Shandy AU fic based in The Closer Era.**

 **This fic involves spousal abuse, adult language, nudity, and sex.**

It was a very long and stressful day for Sharon, as she was still searching for the leak in Chief Johnson's division, that no one seems to believe, besides Chief Pope, Gavin, and herself. As she stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage, walking towards her car, pressing the button on her car keys, her truck door opened, placing her brief case in the truck and then shutting it closed. Turning around to see an angry Jackson Raydor walking towards her with papers in his hands. Sharon exhaled loudly dreading this confrontation with her soon to be ex-husband.

Jack stopped in front of her, waving the divorce papers that were in his hands in front of her face. "What the hell is this Sharon?"

"Their divorce papers Jack." She stood up straighter and looked him in the eyes.

"But why Sharon?" Grabbing her by her upper arms and shaking her. "Why?" As he was squeezing harder on her upper arms.

"Jack, let go of me, you are hurting me." As she tried to get out of his grasp. It only made him squeeze her tighter every time she struggled to get free, his fingers digging deeper into her flesh.

"Tell me why you want a divorce Sharon?" He asked in harsh tone as his stopped shaking her but kept a firm grip on her upper arms. "Why?! His voice raised.

"Let go of me Jack." As she tried again to get away. It only made him angrier and his grip tightened.

"Dammit Sharon, why?" He shouted at her, his face inches from her, his eyes glaring into hers, the faint scent of bourbon on his breath as it blew in to her face.

As she winced from the bourbon on his breath that was invading her nose as she breathed in. "Jack, let go of me, you are drunk, and you are hurting me."

"Oh no, not until you tell me why you want a divorce Sharon." Pausing a few minutes while he was thinking of why she would want a divorce then it hit him, she was having an affair. "There is someone else? Isn't there? You fucking whore!" He squeezed her arms tighter, his eyes were on fire now, and then pushed her into her car hard.

When he pushed her, she tripped backwards slowly rotating her body, as she fell face first into her car door, scrapped her knees and elbows as she fell. Sharon groaned as she slowly stood up on her hands and knees, she could taste the iron in her mouth, moving her hand to her mouth, sure enough she was bleeding. She was trying to use her car door to steady her self up, when she felt Jack's iron grip on her, pulling her up forcefully, making her head hurt as she felt light headed from the bump on her head.

"Who is it? Who are you sleeping with? How could you, you fucking bitch!" As he slapped her hard across the face.

Sharon groaned in pain as he slapped her again and then again across the face. She was losing her focus as his fist hit her across the temple knocking her to the ground, hitting her head against the concrete.

As she laid on the ground, Jack started kicking her and shouting at her. Sharon curled in a fetus position protecting her face, moaning as she felt her ribs breaking with every kick and then she heard foots steps and a familiar voice shouting.

Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Sanchez were exiting the elevator, nearing their cars as they heard a male voice shouting. As they rounded the they saw the white male punch and then started kicking a white female as she feel to the ground.

"You fucking bitch, I rather you die and get all your money, then divorce you and get nothing!" As he continued to kick her.

Detective Julio tackled Jack to the ground and finally hand cuffed him. Calling for backup and an ambulance. While Lieutenant Flynn moved towards the beaten woman who was laying on the ground not moving. He realized who the woman was, he knelt down next to her, whispering.

"Captain Raydor?" As he placed his hand on her arm.

Sharon flenched at his touch and he removed his hand immediately. "I'm sorry Captain, listen it's me Lieutenant Flynn, let me help you." He said gently, he looked over at Julio holding down the suspect. "When will the paramedics arrive?"

"Sir, they should be here shortly, along with McGinnis and Lieutenant Chad."

Sharon didn't move or respond as she listened to their voices, but she was thankful they came in time to save her life, laying there in pain and afraid to move due to her broken ribs, she laid there and calmed down when Andy placed his jacket over her and gentle ran his hand up and down her arm. Whispering to her. "That it's, it's going to be alright the paramedics will be here shortly, and try to stay awake. Alright Sharon, try and stay awake."

They heard foots steps then a females voice. "Detective Sanchez?"

"I'm right here ma'am."

McGinnis and Chad walked up to Julio and stopped in her tracks as she the man in Julio's custody. Then looked over and saw Andy on his knees talking to the victim, she quickly walked over.

When she stood next to Andy, she recognized the woman on the ground. "Oh my god Lieutenant, is Sharon alright?" Kneeling next to Andy and bent over to take a look at Sharon as she moved her hair to the side and they both gasped.

Her right eye swollen shut, along with a massive bump on her right side of her face and blood.

"Oh my god Sharon, what did he do to you?" She says softly while moving more hair away from her face, looking over at Andy. "What happened Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Julio and I were walking to our cars as we heard a male voice yelling, so as we rounded the corner we saw him hit Captain Raydor, then she fell to the ground and then he started kicker her. Till Julio tackled him down and I came to her aid, she hasn't said anything but from her position and her breathing she has a few cracked ribs."

"Do you know what they were arguing about?"

"No." Looking around he saw divorce papers on the ground. "But from the papers on the ground next to Captain Raydor, I would say the fight was about getting a divorce." Looking sadly at her beaten face.

"About time she did. Thank you Lieutenant Flynn, I have your number if I have anymore questions." As she got up and went toward Julio and Jackson, gesturing for Chad to take over.

As they were about to make the switch Jackson tried to hit McGinnis but she was faster than him and punched him in the face and watched him fall backwards onto the ground.

Roughly picking him up talking loudly in his ears for all to hear. "So tell me Jack, do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now that she falls to the ground?" As she slams him against the wall. "Hmmmm tell me Jack?"

"Fuck you bitch." He says breathlessly as his face hits wall and he groans.

"No thank you Jack." Then she looked over at Chad. "Here take Mr. Raydor here in to booking, I'm going to stay with Sharon till the paramedics arrive."

"Yes ma'am." As Chad took ahold of Jack, as they headed to the elevators.

Soon after Jackson was in the elevator, they heard the ambulance pull up. McGinnis looked over at Andy. "I need you to stay with Captain Raydor."

"But why me?" Asked a confused Andy.

"Because Sharon, doesn't have family here to watch over her, and I already have your statement. Listen I just don't want her to be alone, I know you two don't get along but please, just stay with her." She said sternly looking at Andy.

"Okay I'll do it." Get breathed out.

"Good Lieutenant, and thank you I just don't want her to be alone." She said as she played with Sharon's hair.

He looked down at Sharon's frail body and exhaled. "No, I don't blame you, she's been through a lot tonight."

McGinnis stood up and patted his shoulder. "Thank you again Andy."

He nodded his head then watched Julio and McGinnis walk away. As the ambulance stopped in front of them and the paramedics jumping out and taking a look at Sharon. She groaned in pain as they placed her on the stretcher, one of the paramedics Mark, asked if she was allergic to anything. Andy shrugged his shoulders saying he didn't know. Then he asked Sharon as she moaned then shook her head no.

They strapped her in then proceeded to place an IV in her arm along with saline and antibiotics, struggled but soon calmed down as Andy took ahold of her hand, telling her it will be alright and to calm down. Sharon's face scolded at the pain she was feeling from laying on her back, with every breath she takes in her lungs ribs would expand shooting sharp pains all around her body.

Andy held her hand tightly as they finally administered the morphin into her. She was slowly losing conciseness, the last thing she remembers was Andy holding her hand and using his other hand to gently remove hair from her bloody face.

Andy pacing around in the waiting room, which felt like hours but was only really an hour gone by, pacing left and right just waiting to hear news on Shar... uh Captain Raydor. Soon a nurse came out calling for a Lieutenant Flynn. Andy stopped dead in his tracks, turning around walking up to the nurse.

"That would be me, can you tell me how Captain Raydor is doing?"

"Mr. Flynn, Dr. Cox will inform you, if you please follow me." As she gestured him towards the doors. Andy nodded his head followed the nurse to the recovery section in the hospital. Before she opened the door she turned around and looked at Andy.

"Mrs. Raydor, is resting right now and will be out it hopefully till the morning, so just have a seat next to her, talk to her or hold her hand." Opening the door to her dim lighted room, waiting for him to walk in and stared at Sharon's sleepy form. "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Okay thank you." He said, never taking his eyes of Sharon sleepy form, her face pale, right eye swollen shut, gash on her forehead and lip along with more swelling on the right side of her face. Her elbows bandage with mild blood seeping through, she looked peaceful but yet he could tell she was still in pain as she breathed oxygen into lungs.

He ran his hand along side her face, then down her arm where he saw the more bruising from where Jackson just have held on to her tightly. Gliding his hand lightly over her bruise then held onto her hand, leaning over her and whispering that she will be alright and that he was sorry him and Julio didn't get there any sooner.

As soon as Andy took a seat he heard a light knock on the door, then seconds later her doctor walking in.

"Hello you must be Lieutenant Flynn?" Looking at Sharon's charts.

"Yes, that would be me, can you tell me how bad it is?" Looking back at Sharon.

"Yes, I can. She has a mild concussion, she has five broken ribs, two on her left and three on her right, she also punctured her left lung but I was able to fix it. The rest of her will heal in no time, like her face, elbows, and her knees. The rest will take some time. I am keeping her here a few days just to monitor her ribs and lungs. Well Mr. Flynn do you have any other questions?" Closing his chart and looking at Andy.

Andy cleared his throat. "Can I stay with her?" As he looked down at her frail body, then back to her doctor.

"I don't recommend it, but under the current circumstances I will allow it. All I ask is that you let her sleep and if she does wake up, try to keep her calm and there's water down the hall along with an ice machine, just small sips and tiny chunks of ice at a time."

"Thank you, I'll be careful I promise, thank you Dr. Cox's."

"You're welcome, try and get some rest too, there's is an empty bed. You may move it next to hers if you like just watch out for get wires."

"Will do Doc, thank you again."

Dr. Cox smiled at Andy then exited her room. Andy was sitting in the chair just watching her sleep, when his phone went off. Looking at his phone and seeing that it was McGinnis calling, answering his phone and giving her all the information the doctor just told him. Reassuring McGinnis that he didn't mind staying by Sharon's side and disconnected the call.

Looking over at Sharon again then back down at his phone and dialed Chief Johnson's number. Stepping out of Sharon's room he informed Chief Johnson what transpired tonight and he will be using his vacation days to watch over Captain Raydor. After ending the call he walked back in to her room, moving the chair next to her bed, reaching for her hand he held it while watching her sleep.

Sharon woke with her head pounding and her entire body aching. Trying to move her hand but felt resistance in her left hand, she looked down and saw salt and pepper hair laying down next to her arm with his hand over hers. She blinked a few times to hopefully see a little better from her one eye, as she squinted her eye, she blinked in confusion as why Lieutenant Flynn was here and why was he holding her hand.

Then her memories from last night surfaced, the flashbacks of Jack assaulting her, then Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Flynn stopping him, along with McGinnis. Her free hand traveling to touch her face as she hissed in pain as she touched her swollen black eye. Andy lifted his head quickly as he heard her groan. Standing up he moved to the table and grabbed her a cup of water and the unwrapped the straw. Walking back towards her, she saw that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, along with her blood on his shirt.

"Here drink some of this, your throat must be dry as the desert." As he brought the cup to her capped lips.

Sharon greedily drank from the styrofoam cup, Andy had to pull the cup away from her lips before she would choke. "Hey slow down Sharon, there's plenty of water. I know the medicine makes your throat dry but trust me coughing isn't the last thing your ribs right now."

She just stared at him then the cup, he chuckled bring the cup back to her lips. "Fine, but I warned you. It's going to hurt like a son of a bitch when you cough."

Rolling her eyes and in a scratchy voice. "Andy, shut up and just give me some more water, already."

He laughed as he shook his head bringing the cup back to her lips. "Yes ma'am, I'll just be standing here and wait, then tell you I told you so." Raising his brows up and down.

After she slowly drank the remaining water, she laid back down, watching Andy fill the cup then sitting back down next to her bed. Her entire body aching, hoping the doctor or nurse will be in soon so she could ask for more morphine.

"Andy why are you here?" Watching as he played with his gold bracelet.

"I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." As he looked back into full green eyes, noticing that she was in pain and was waiting for someone to come in.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, you can go home, take a shower, get some rest, and go back to work." She said dryly, as she locked her fingers together on top of her lap.

"Sharon, I'm sorry but you're not fine at all, you were just beaten by you husband." Sharon cut him off.

"Ex-husband."

"Okay, beaten by your ex-husband, you have five broken ribs, black eye, and a mild concussion. So no you are not fine, and I will stay here till its time for you to go home."

She brought her hand to her nose, scrunching her face, and in an annoyed tone. "Why are you even doing this Andy? To get a good laugh, I bet everyone is laughing saying the Wicked Witch finally got what she deserved." As she laid her head back on the pillow closing her eyes.

"No ones laughing Sharon, this is serious what happened to you. People may not like you but would never wish this kind of harm to happen to you, and I mean no body would." As he looked over at her.

She wanted to cry but she didn't want to do it in front of Andy, specially Andy of all people. "Just leave Andy, I don't need and Im sure you don't want to be here." In a harsh tone as she turned her face away from him so he couldn't see the single tear that ran down her cheek.

God this woman can be so damn stubborn, can't she just let him be here for her. Yes he was an asshole towards her and said mean things to even behind her back but would never want her badly beaten for it. He sat back in the chair with his hands in his lap and exhaled loudly.

"I'm not going anywhere Sharon, so just deal with."

His eyes on her, then he watched as her upper body started shaking and watched as she bit her bottom lip, a sign that she was crying. He stood up quickly and gently placed his hand over hers then the other one her chin, turning her face towards him talking softly.

"Hey hey Sharon, shhhhh relax okay I know you are in a lot of pain and that your upset but you need to relax and just breath, alright." As he was breathing to help her to calm down.

Once she started to calm down Nurse Kate came in with more morphine for Sharon. Andy let go of her hands and sat down.

"Are you alright Mrs. Raydor? Can I get you anything?" She asked as she was checking Sharon's chart, her bandage.

"My body hurts and I have a splitting headache." Watching as the nurse do her job.

Nurse Kate then adding the morphine to her drip, smiling over at Sharon. "Well this should help with the pain, I'll bring some pillows, try and get some rest and the doctor will be here to check on you in a few hours. So until then get some rest."

Sharon hummed as she felt the morphine starting to work, her eyelids feeling heavy she looked over at Andy giving him a small smile as she extended her hand out. Andy grinned scooting his chair over more and placing his hand over hers, running his thumb along her knuckles. He watched her as she feel asleep, her facial muscle relaxing and her chest slowly rising up the down in a steady rhythm.

Then morning Julio came in staring at the sight in front of him. Lieutenant Flynn holding Captain Raydor's hand, Julio grinned then cleared his throat startling Andy as he looked over to see it was Julio carrying a black duffle bag, with three balloons in his hands that said "get well soon" and a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Hey Julio." As he watched him set the duffle bag next to her bed, then placed the vase down on the counter and attached the balloons to the vase.

"Hello Sir, how is she doing as he walked by her bed, looking down at her. Andy seeing the guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"She could be better, few broken ribs, mild concussion, cuts and bruises." As his eyes moved over her body.

"That bastard, didn't take the deal from DDA Hobbs. So she'll have to testify against him, if she wants to press charges." Andy watched him as his fist balled up.

"What a piece of shit, abusing his wife like that just because she wanted a divorce."

"People do crazy and much more worse things, you know that Sir." Looking over at Andy.

"Yes, that true. This world is full of fucked up people. I just wish we could have gotten to her before he laid his hands on her."

"Me too Sir, why don't you go home take a shower, eat some food, and maybe sleep. No offense you look terrible and you smell Sir." Looking over at Sharon resting. "I'll stay with her till you get back."

"Jeez Julio that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. But you're right, I do smell and eating decent food sounds good right about now, and so does my bed. Thank you Julio." As he stood up and padded Julio's shoulder.

"No problem, see you tonight." As he sat down in the chair that Andy was just sitting in. Waving goodbye to Andy as he walked out.

Julio sat in the chair watching tv and taking a peek over at Sharon, while holder her hand. He felt her squeeze his hand as she moaned, leaning forward in his chair his eyes on her. Sharon moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting her eyes as she looked over at Julio.

"Detective Sanchez?" She asked with a coarser throat.

"Yes ma'am, I sent Lieutenant Flynn home, so he could freshen up. He said he'll be back tonight." Julio reached over and grabbed the styrofoam cup to and brought it to her lips. "Oh McGinnis went to your condo and grabbed some clothes for you and a blanket ma'am."

Sharon looked over and saw the duffle bag next to her bed, then looked around her room seeing the balloons and flower, her eyes landing on Julio's as he gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you Julio, those flowers they are beautiful." As she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you like them ma'am." Looking down at their hands.

Sharon laughed then moaned as her free hand moved to her ribs. "Julio, you can call me Sharon."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Yes ma'am, uh Sharon." As his face began to turn red.

There was a knock on the door then Lieutenant Provenza peeked his head through followed by a balloon that said "it's a boy". Soon followed was Lieutenant Tao with a bouquet of yellow roses, Detective Gabriel came in with a bag of Cari's Deli, and soon after came in Chief Johnson.

Sharon cleared her throat and thanked Julio for the water as he stood up and placed the cup back on the table. Sharon puts her hands together on her lap as she looked around at the Major Crimes Division. Sharon smiled as David moved the tray table, taking her salad out of the bag and placed it on the table.

"Oh thank you Detective Gabriel, some real food." Smiling at David, as she opened her salad and grabbed a fork, taking a bite of her chicken cranberry apple dijon salad and hummed.

"You're welcome Captain." He smiled back at her, nodding his head then walked to the back of the room.

Tao came forward with the flowers in his hands. "These Captain are from my wife and I." As he placed them next to Julio's.

Swallowing the food that was in her mouth. "Thank you Lieutenant, they are beautiful." She smiled warmly at him.

Louie grumbled then moved forward with the blue balloon in his hand. "Here this is for you, they ran out of get well soon and they don't have sell flying monkeys here either." As he tied the balloon to her bed.

"Thank you Lieutenant Provenza, that's a shame The Wicked Witch, needs her flying monkey by her side." As she looked up and smiled at the balloon.

Brenda cleared her voice then looked at her team. "Could you gentleman excuse us, while we talk in private?"

They all said their goodbyes as they walked out the door. Sharon smiled as she watched them walk out, then moved her eye to Brenda as the door closed.

"Captain, I mean Sharon Raydor, your husband didn't take the deal that DDA Hobbs offered. So with that said.." She was cut off by Sharon.

"That I will have to testify against him, if I want to press charges, that is." As she looked down at her salad and moved it away, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Is that what you want to do Sharon? Press charges on your husband?" Moving towards her bed, looking over at Sharon. She felt bad for her, no matter how much this woman drove her crazy, she would never want this kind of hurt put on anybody. Placing her hand over Sharon's and asked her again. "So Sharon, is that what you want to do Sharon?"

Sharon looked down at her hands, closing her eye, trying hard to hold her tears at bay. Brenda touched and squeezed her hand and asked the question again. Sharon took a deep breath in then looked up at Brenda. "Yes, I want to press charges against Jackson Raydor."

Brenda squeezed then patted her hand. "Good, I have DDA Hobbs waiting outside, just in case you wanted to press charges. Is it alright if I send her in?" Placing her hands to her sides.

Sharon nodded her head yes, watching Brenda open the door waving her hand for Andrea to talk with Sharon. Andrea walked in giving Sharon a small smile as she set down her brief case, opening it up taking out a notebook along with her phone. Sitting down and getting her phone ready to record their conversation. Andrea watched as Sharon squinted her eyes as she swallowed, Andrea looked around and saw the cup. Standing up she grabbed the cup and helped Sharon.

Thanking Andrea for the water, watching as she placed it on the table and sat back down. After spending two hours with Andrea, Sharon was starting to get tired. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Well Sharon, I have all that I need, everything matches what Detective Julio and Lieutenant Flynn's said. Try and get some rest and I'll see you in a few weeks, alright." Putting her notebook in her briefcase, then stood up and looked over at Sharon and patted her hand.

Thanking Andrea again before she headed towards the door. Sharon hummed as her eyelids became heavier, as sleep took over. Sharon woke up in the middle of the night screaming and thrashing around. Startling Andy as he stood up trying to calm her down, placing his hand on side of her head, while his other hand holding hers, as he talked calmly to her.

Sharon's eyes darted open as she grabbed ahold of Andy and pulled him into her, holding onto to him as if her life depended on it. She groaned and hissed in pain as she took deep breaths in, as her lungs expand hurting her broken tender ribs. Warm tears ran down her cheeks as her nails were digging into his back.

Andy held on to her the best he could in the position they were in, his body hovering over hers. Him whispering in her ear it's alright and shushing her, with his arms around her being mindful of her broken ribs as he held onto her, but minding the pain from her nails digging into his back. A few minutes later Sharon's breathing began to return to normal, as did her heartbeat. Andy laid her down coving her with a blanket, kissing the top of her head. He stayed up all night watching her sleep, as her facial expressions changed all night long from frowns, smiles, screams, and whimpers. He wish he could take her nightmares away and give her pleasant dreams, holding her hand and rubbing his thumbs along her knuckles.

 **{TBC}**


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friend

**Sorry it took so long to update. But with Christmas, New Years, and working a lot of crazy hours. I have had time. Enjoy and all mistakes are my own.**

Gavin watched his best friend look sadly out the hospital window, watching the sunset, saying its final goodbyes as it slowly hid behind the palm trees in the horizon. With her elbow resting on the windowsill with the palm of her hand holding her chin up while her fingers on her other hand playing with the bottom button on her beige cardigan. He heard her exhale loudly as the world continued to move forward while she was stuck here in slow motion.

He cleared his throat and walked further into her room. He smiled at her, as she sat up straight. Turning around recognized who I was her face relaxes when she realizes that her best friend is here to take her home. She stood up slowly wincing from the pain, her ribs resisting to stretch as she inhaled as she stood up slowly, using the back of the chair to help her up.

"Gavin, what are you doing here?" Smiling as she moved slowly in front of him. He meets her halfway as his arms gently embrace her as he whispered in her ear. "I came home early and I'm here to care of you and finally take you home and away from this god awful place."

"Oh Gavin you didn't have to cut your vacation short for me." As she gestured towards the bed.

He moved along side her and sat down, took ahold of her hand, as their fingers locked into a braid, he gazed into her eyes. "Listen Shar, you would have done the same for me, if I was in your position." Squeezing her hand as he gazed at her bruised and swollen black eye. "Besides your my best friend, this is where I need to be." Squeezing her hand gently, then laid his head against her.

"Thank you Gavin." She whispered, moving her head to rest against his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime, but you do owe me a two week vacation in the Bahamas." As he pulled away looking sternly into her eyes.

She laughed then groaned as the pain shot through her entire body. "You have a deal, but I'm coming with you." With closed eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. The burning of her ribs slowly reducing as her breathing went back to normal.

He sadly smiled over at her as she lightly touched her ribs as she did her breathing exercise. "Oh it will be just like old times, but this time just you, me, and any hot young males walking around with no shirts." He raises his brows up and down, he laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

He stood up from her bed, bending over picking up her duffel bag, moving around her room to the small dresser he started refolding her clothes and placing them in her duffel bag. After he finished he stood in front of her with his hand out.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Looking at his hand then up into his eyes, she smiled placing her hand in his. He slowly pulled her up and placed his other hand on her waist as her other hand was on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, slowly breathing in and out as she stood up straight.

"You okay?" He asked, keeping a firm grip on her.

She nodded her head and whispered. "Yes, just give me a minute."

"Okay, let me know when your ready, they should have the wheelchair coming." As he moved forward and gently wrapped his arms around her.

Sharon closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you Gavin." She whispered into his chest.

He gently ran his hands up and down her back. "Always Shar, always." Placing kisses on her head.

There was a soft knock on the door as a Nurse came in pushing in the wheelchair. "Alright, here you go, I know you are ready to get out of here."

Gavin turned around smiling at the Nurse. "Oh yes she is, thank you." As they helped Sharon sit down in the wheelchair.

"Alright Miss Daisy, your ready to go?" As he looked down at her grinning.

She looked up and glared at him. "Gavin? If you call me Miss. Daisy again you will pay dearly."

He stopped pushing the wheel chair and huffed loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine Sharon, you can just stay here for all I care." As he walks past her with an extra sway in his step.

Sharon's mouth fell to the floor as she watched her best friend walk away from here. "Gavin!" She shouted, but he never turned around. "Gavin, please stop!"

Gavin stopped and slowly turned around with his hands on his hips, just starting at her.

"I'm sorry, if it makes you happy you can call me Miss. Daisy." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and walked quickly back to her, leaning forward and whispered in her ear. "Was that so hard?" Then placed a kiss on the side of her face. As they headed towards the elevator.

Gavin and the Nurse helped Sharon into his car. The Nurse waved her goodbyes as Gavin opened his driver door and closed it, starting the engine.

"So Shar, I heard a certain yummy Lieutenant and a very macho Detective Sanchez stayed with you for a few days?" He grinned at her.

She rested her head against the headrest closing her eyes. "Gavin, don't start. But yes Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Sanchez stayed with me for few days. Along with visits from their team and spoke with Andrea."

"She will be prosecuting Jack?" He asked, pulling into her parking garage.

"Yes, we have a meeting set in a few days." She replied, watching him pull into her parking spot, since her car was still at the station.

He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. Opening his door, walking behind his car to her side opening her door. His hand extended out for her. He smiled as her warm frail hand took ahold of his as he slowly helped her out of his car with a few groans and deep breaths, she was safely out of the car. Making sure she was secure against his car. He went to the back door and took out her duffel bag, placing the strap over his shoulder. Walking towards her, taking ahold of her hand as they made their way towards her condo.

Gavin searched in her purse, fishing out her keys, as he unlocked her door using his foot to push it open. He took ahold of her hand again as they walked inside her condo. He grinned as she walked into her living room, her eyes closed and a huge smile on her battered face. She opened her eye and looked over at Gavin with a grin on his face.

"What? I've missed being home." She said, as she made her way towards her bedroom.

Gavin following behind her with her duffel bag on his shoulder. "Hey, it's just good to see you smile, that's all. I'm glad your home." As he placed her bag down on the floor. Looking over at her as she stood in front of her window looking out at the night sky.

"Sharon, why don't you go and take a long bath, freshen up and I'll make you a lite snack and we'll watch a cheesy movie while we lay in your bed?" As he started unpacking her things and placing them in her hamper.

"What are you doing? Those are clean." As she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He raised a brow and stood up looking back at her. "Listen Shar, they smell like the hospital and need to be washed. So turn around, go take a bath and relax." As he guided her towards the bathroom. As he took a whiff of her hair. "Uh, you smell gross too." Holding his nose.

"Gavin, you are a terrible friend. Honest yes, but terrible." As she groaned.

"Yes, I know that's why we get along so well, for my brutal honesty, my fashion sense, and my ability to make you smile and laugh no matter what's going on in your life." He replied, sitting her down on the toilet seat, as he started the water.

She watched as he added her favorite bath soap, jasmine and lavender bubble bath into the tub, watching the bubbles growing larger and the smell helping her relax, she closed her eyes and took small easy breaths in and out. She opened her eyes as Gavin placed his hands over hers.

"I'm going to help take off your sweater, sorry in advance if it hurts." As he removed his hands from hers and started working on pulling her sweater over her head. He gasped as he saw her deep purple bruising that were above the wrap. "Oh Shar, what the hell. How could he do this to you?" As he started to unwrap her bandages.

"I...I don't know Gavin, he never was violent before, never. I guess it serves me right for sending him divorce papers after he confessed to me that he still loves me and I told him no I don't love him anymore. Then I told him it was over and I wanted a divorce. Then he laughs at me and says sure whatever you say Shhhhaarrroooonnnn. I walked out of my office and into the elevator taking me anywhere but my office. Then I served the papers, he said be things and I walked out. Then he showed up at my job, yelling at me and accused me of cheating on him. Then he got physical with me. Gavin, I really thought I was going to die, if it wasn't for Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Sanchez. If they didn't arrive when they did." She said sadly, tears ran down her cheeks as her mind replayed over and over again what happened that night.

He pulled her to him and hugged her gently whispering in her ear. "It's going to be okay, he's going to be locked up one way or another Shar. He'll never hurt you again or the kids ever again."

"I know Gavin, I haven't told the kids yet and made sure that anyone in Major Crimes didn't inform them either until I was ready." Taking a few breaths in. "How do I tell them what their father did to me and is going to jail for a very long time? How Gavin?" As she held him tighter crying.

"You tell them the whole story Honey, they are not babies anymore and they need to know that you are going to be alright and this will help him get better, sober up and get the help he needs in prison." Kissing the top of her head.

Gavin moved over shutting off the water, placing his fingers in the warm water. He hummed as the water was just the right temperature, he bent down in front of her and pulled down her yoga pants along with her panties.

His hand in hers he guided her into the tub, assisting her in the warm water that hugged warmly around her beaten body, the smell of jasmine and lavender invading her nose and throat. She hummed as her eyes closed shut as she rested her head on a towel that Gavin wrapped up for her head.

He placed another small kiss on top of her forehead. "Shar, yell if you need anything, oh and please don't try to get out on your own." As he stood up, walking backwards watching her finally relaxing as the warm water soothed her aching body.

Sharon closed her eye, as she breathed in and out slowly as her mind wonder over the events that have taken place. The hurt and pain that Jack inflicted on her, to the generosity from Chief Johnson's team as they stopped by to see her. To her mind wondering to the hot heated Lieutenant Flynn who never left her side, for the most part. Who held her hand and soothed her when her nightmares came at full force at night. Along with Detective Sanchez, he would be there sometimes when she would wake up him holding her hand and silently praying for me.

It felt nice, to have people who you thought really hated you, ending up caring and being

worried about her. Even though she was almost done investigating them. It's good to know that deep down no matter what she did, they had her back now. A single tear ran down her cheek, she wasn't use to people caring her. She just hoped that they could forgive Detective Gabriel, he had no idea that his girlfriend was working with Mr. Goldman.

Gavin was busy making Sharon a lite meal as she bathed, he knew that she liked to alone sometimes and she has a lot on her mind. He felt bad for his friend, no matter how many times he tried to get her to file for divorce from that ugly man, she never did. Until now, finally having enough of his shit. When she called me I was ecstatic and picked her up to celebrate her moving forward on her life and hopefully met a nice gentleman that will treat her right. As he stirred her soup and was thinking about all the times they have spent together, him comforting her as she cried in his arms about Jackson. Shaking his head, he's glad that he can no longer hurt her anymore.

The timer on the stove went off, he turned off the burner and poured her soup into a bowl. Setting up the table, he placed her bowl down along with a glass of water and her pain medication on the table. Walking down towards her bathroom.

Knocking softly on the door, waiting a few seconds and opened a door. He was greeted with a sedated Sharon smiling up at him. Gavin smiled back at her, helping his best friend out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body. Grabbing another towel and grabbed ahold of her hand, guided her towards her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed wrapping the other towel around her head, avoiding her bruise below her hairline.

She watched as Gavin walked into her closet, she smiled as he came out with navy blue leggins and her LAPD hoodie. Gavin placed them on the bed and moved to her dresser taking out a pair of panties and her sports bra. Bending in front of her he helped her put her underwear on and sports bra. He moved in to her bathroom grabbing the wrap off the counter. Helping her stand up he started wrapping her ribs up. Reaching beside her he helped her put on his hoodie then say her down putting on her leggins.

She watched as he stood up, his fans extended out for her to grab. As he helped her stand up they made their was into her living room where that say down and ate. He watched as his best friend eat three bowls of soap. It made him happy that she ate all of that while taking her medication. She thanked him as he washed out their bowls and placed them in the dishwasher.

He guided them back into her bedroom where placed some selections of movies for her to pick out. Sharon squeezed his hand before she let go and picked a movie.

"I'll be right back, going to get some snacks." He grinned over at her.

"Okay, Gavin." As she looked through movies, finally eyeing the one she wanted to watch.

Placing by her DVR player, she want into the bathroom and brushed her hair. Walking out of her bathroom to see Gavin on her bed with a huge bowl of popcorn, Hershey deluxe kisses and water bottles for them both.

Gavin enjoyed the smile that widen on her face. He patted the spot next to him and watched as she made her way happily to his side. Gavin helped her adjust the pillows behind her back so she wasn't in pain while watching the movie. Fluffing her pillow one last time, he smiled in triumph as he successes in making his best friend comfortable. Handing her coco late kisses as they watch This Is The End.

"Gavin." She asked as she tested her head on his shoulder.

Gavin hummed as he tested her head on top of hers. "Yeah, Shar?"

She placed her hands over his. "Thank you, thank you for being here with me in my time of need and knowing what I need right now."

He squeezed her hand gently and kissed her head. "You don't need to thank me. You are my best friend Shar, I love you and I will do anything for you." As he whispered in her ear.

He heard her hum, as her eyes started getting heavy from the painkillers. He felt her grip on his hand loosened and her breathing shallowed out. He moved and helped lay her down in her bed covering her up and kissed the side of her cheek whispering. "Sweet dreams Shar."

Gavin laid next to her, continuing to watch the movie as his best friend got the sleep she needed. He woke up her screaming, crying, and kicking around in bed. It took him seconds to gather her in his arms whispering kind words into her ear and she slowly woke up in her best friends arms wondering why she was hot, sweaty, and her side hurting like hell.

"Gavin what happened?" She asked as her warm breath blew against his neck.

His arms loosened a little on her. Talking quietly in her ear. "You had a nightmare Shar, about Jack."

Her arms tightened around her best friend, closing her eyes and inhaled. "He was attacking me and Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Sanchez we're there laughing as I slowly died." She cried into his neck.

His hug hands gently gliding up and down her back chanting in her ear. "Shar, it's only a dream. Remember Lieutenant Flynn and Detective Sanchez had your back and protected to."

"I know Gavin, I'm just...scared. Scared to fall asleep or close my eyes, every time I close my eyes I see his face. Laughing down at me as he kept kicking me." Her fingers digging into side.

He held her tightly, whispering in her ear. "He can't hurt you anymore Shar. Chief Johnson and D.D.A Andrea will make sure of that." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm here for you too Shar, what ever you need me. I'm also sure a certain hot head will be there for you too." He said in a playful tone.

Sharon groaned as she laughed. "God Gavin, you and your one track mind. If you like him so much you can have him."

Gavin laughter and kissed her cheek, looking her in the eyes. "Well I would, but he likes the ladies." He winked at her and continued. "He likes bossy brunettes with long legs."

She hide her face in his neck. "Gavin, stop it. Andy liked younger woman and the last time I checked I'm 30 years older than he prefers."

He pulled back and smiled over at her. "You he bent heard the news, he hasn't seen anyone in two years."

She stared blankly at him as of he had four heads or a wart on his nose. "That would mean...That."

He smiled as his besties was flabbergasted at the new evidence of a certain hot headed Lieutenant Andrew Flynn has not seen anyone in two years. Yes he knew she secretly admired Andy, he was very good looking, and had a great sense of humor.

"Hmmm about the time you started showing up and getting into their business."

"That's just a coincidence Gavin." She said, denying that she was the reason. She was thankful that it was still night time and he could see her flushed face, maybe it true. He heart fluttered faster as the butterflies started fluttering in her stomach.

He felt her body relax and felt her warm breath exhale for her mouth. The smile on her lips that moved the flesh from his chest. He hugged her to him as he hummed and kissed her head. "It's a wonderfully feeling, huh?"

She buried the uninsured side of her face on his chest and hummed back her response. She's grateful to have her best friend with her right now, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

{TBC}


	3. It's Okay

**Sorry it took so long to update. Busy, busy and then other ideas pop in my head.**

 **All mistakes are my own, enjoy!**

Sharon glares at Gavin. "What did you do?" She asked angrily.

If looks could kill Gavin would have bursting into flames. He shrugs his shoulders as he walks past Sharon, ignoring her question.

Sharon exhales loudly as she storms after Gavin. "Don't you dare keep walking away from me Gavin, but what the hell did you do?!" She asked loudly from behind him.

He turns around and looks Sharon in the eyes. "Look before you get even more bent out of shape. I uh I uh..."

Sharon sensing his hesitation and grows madder by the minute. "Dammit Gavin, what the hell did you do?!" Placing her hands on her hips. Sharon was getting very frustrated with her best friend right now.

Gavin looks at his best friend, she looks tired, stressed out, and cranky as a hell. He moves closer to Sharon, smiling as he took her hand in his. Pulling her towards the couch. Once they were seated, he took a deep breath in, clearing his throat, and swallowed hard.

"Look Sharon, I have to leave for a few days. I've called Anna and Andrea but they are both busy. So, I had to call Lieutenant Flynn." Waiting a few minutes for his best friend to say anything but all she did was glare at him.

"I can take care of myself Gavin, you have no right to call him." Sharon pulls her hand away from Gavin and stood up from the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"Sharbear, your doctor said you need care and supervision. Yes, I know you can take care of yourself but you can barely reach above your head let alone bath or dressed yourself." Gavin said as he leans against the granite counter folding his arms.

Sharon twirls around and glares at him. "So, what Lieutenant Flynn is going to assist me in getting dressed and shower?" Folding her arms and tapping her foot against the floor. "I don't think so, that's all I need is more of my dirty laundry being spread around PAB." She walks past Gavin and heads towards her bedroom.

Gavin arms fell to his side and follows Sharon. But stops dead in his tracks as she slams her bedroom door and locks it. Resting his head against her door and inhaled then exhaled. "Listen Sharon, he promised me he wouldn't say anything, alright. I'm not stupid and I know how much your privacy means to you." Waiting a few minutes. "Sharbear, please let me in."

"No Gavin, I can't believe you would do this to me. Him of all people!" She shouted behind her door.

"Sharon you can't be by yourself and you know it!" He shouted back at her through the door.

"But why him?!" She asks resting her head against the door, closing her eyes and listening to Gavin's breathing.

"Because he truly cares about you, okay. He's been calling me ever day to see how you are doing." Leaning his back against her door, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

With her back against the door, she closes her eyes. She wanted to kill her best friend but knew he had a point, she couldn't be left alone. Taking a few deep breaths in moaning she used one hand on her ribs and the other to unlock her bedroom door and slowly walks towards her bed and sits down.

Gavin looks up at the ceiling doing a silent prayer as he hears her unlock her door. Slowly opening the door and walking in. Moving towards her bed, he sat down next to her taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Sharon, I should have asked you. But I need to leave to talk to one of my clients. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me." Running his thumb along the back of her hand.

Sharon lifted her head and stared at Gavin. Seeing that he was truly sorry for what he did. "Gavin, I'm sorry for being a bitch. I just... I'm the most hated woman in PAB and people will use this to embarrass me more then I already am at this point." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh Honey, there is no need to apologize to me. Besides I told Andy if he spreads any rumors, I'll crush him and ruin his life. So don't worry. I do have your best interests at heart and I made sure he won't do anything to hurt or embarrass you." Wiping the tear that ran down her cheek and gently pulls her into a hug.

"Yes, I do need to apologize to you and yes I know you have my best interests at heart." Resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for all of this, taking care of me and looking out."

Gavin kisses the top of her head. "Always, what are friends for."

She hums then places one of her hands on her ribs and moans.

Gavin moved a little so he could look over at her and saw her eyes were closed and doing her breathing exercise. "Sharon, honey did you take your medication yet?"

She looks up into her best friends worried eyes then shyly looks down at their joined hands, whispering. "No, I haven't."

"Sharon, honey you need to take them." Letting go of her hand and walking into her bathroom to grab her pills. Heading out of her bathroom and stopping by her nightstand to grab her glass of water and headed towards Sharon.

She rolls her eyes then took her pills and water from his hands. "Fine." Placing the pills her her mouth and taking a few sips of her water. Looking up at Gavin. "There happy now?"

Gavin laughs then took the glass of water out of her hand, placing it back on her nightstand, pulling her covers back patting her side of the bed, for her to get in. Sharon smiles as she stood up moving towards Gavin and laid down in her bed.

Gavin helps Sharon pull the covers over her. Kissing the top of her head and smiles down at her. As he was walking toward her door he stops when Sharon asked him a question.

"What time is Andy coming?" She asks sleepily, sleep slowly taking over.

Gavin leans against her doorframe and looks at his watch. "He should be here in 45 minutes. So get some sleep and don't worry I wrote down everything he needs to do." Raising his hand. "I've also cleaned up the spare bedroom so he can sleep there, until I get back."

Sharon scoots over so she's in the middle of her bed. Then looks over at Gavin. "Thank you Gavin." Sharon yawns, as her eyes started to feel heavy.

Gavin walks towards her bed, leaning over her and placing a kiss on her forehead, whispering. "Sweet dreams Sharon." Pulling away he smiles as he hears Sharon mumbles her response.

Gavin left her bedroom door ajar and heads into her living room waiting for Andy to arrive. About 35 minutes later Gavin hears a knock on her front door. Getting up from her couch, he heads towards the front door to let Andy in.

"Hey Andy, thanks for coming, on short notice." Greeted Gavin, as he backs away from the door to let Andy in.

"No problem Gavin, it's no problem. How is she doing?" Andy says as he walks in and looks around Sharon's condo.

"She's sleeping right now, but she's getting better." Closing the door and gestures Andy to follow him. "This way Andy, I'll show you to the spare bedroom."

"Okay, lead the way." Andy said as he follows Gavin down the hall to Sharon's spare bedroom. Andy places his duffel bag on the edge of the bed then heads out into the kitchen to speak with Gavin.

"Okay Andy, here is a list so please follow it. Um, like I said to you earlier on the phone. You leak information about Sharon or start talking shit Andy, there will be hell to pay." Gavin said in a stern voice as he glares at Andy.

Andy raises his hands up and nods his head. "I hear you loud and clear Gavin. I'm here because I really care about her alright." Stops when Gavin had a shock look on his face. "Listen, I know it's hard to believe. With mine and Sharon's past but I really do care about her." Andy leans against the counters edge when he's done talking then placing his hands in his pants pocket.

"Oh well Andy, you idiot you have a mean way of showing you care about someone." Gavin replies as he places a hand on Andy's shoulder.

Andy watches as Gavin picks up his suitcase and then briefcase that was next to the couch. They both head towards the front door Gavin turns around and looks into Andy's eyes. "Andy take care of my girl and I'll call when I land."

With Andy's hand against Sharon's doorframe, he nods his head. "I will Gavin, have a safe flight and see you when you get back."

Andy closes then locks the door as he heads towards the spare bedroom to grab his pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste then walks into her bathroom. After he was finished, he walks by Sharon's bedroom door and peeks inside to see if she was alright. She looks peaceful even with her eye swollen shut and a busted lip. Andy backs away and leaves her door ajar and heads to the spare bedroom.

Andy wakes up and heads into her kitchen to get her a fresh glass of water then heads into the bathroom to grab her pills. Lightly knocking on her door and waiting a few seconds he uses his foot to push her door open. Stepping inside Sharon was still sleeping so he placed her pills and water glass on her nightstand next to her bed.

Leaving her bedroom Andy went into her kitchen and started the coffee machine. Looking around her cabinets for coffee mugs and also to where she kept all her cooking supplies and what kind of food she had in her pantry. Once he found the mugs and made a mental note of what she had. He moves over to the coffee maker and started brewing coffee. Once the dark caffeine was done filling his cup he moves to sit at her kitchen table to read the newspaper.

About two cups of coffee and finish reading the sport section he hears the toilet flush. Taking a deep breaths in and waited for Sharon to appear from the hallway.

"Good morning Lieutenant Flynn." Sharon said in a sleepy voice, as she made her way into the kitchen. Sharon smiled as she saw a coffee mug was placed on the counter for her. "Thank you."

"Morning Captain, you're welcome. Uh what would you like for breakfast?" He asks as he watches her prepare her coffee, so he can do it for her the next time.

"I uh could go for some pancakes or waffles. Nothing to crazy." As she moves to her living room.

Andy stoop up as he watches Sharon sit down on her couch. "Waffles it is, um how many would you like?"

"Just one please." As she picks up the remote and turns on the television.

"Just one?" Andy asks, just to make sure he heard her right.

Sharon turns her head slightly and looks at Andy. "Yes, just one please. I also have fresh strawberries and blueberries that Gavin picked up last night in the crisper."

Andy nods his head and starts preparing the waffle batter. "One waffle with fruit coming right up." After spending 20 minutes he was plating her meal and asks. "Would you like to eat in the living room or your dinning room table?"

Sharon changes from the news to the discovery channel, then replies to Andy. "Living room please, it hurts my ribs to sit at my dinning room table.

Bring out her plate with some napkins. Andy happily places her plate down in front of her and moves the table closer to her. "No need to explain, I know how it feels to break a rib or two. It hurts like a son of a bitch." Andy smiles back at Sharon, then sits on the chair next to her couch.

Sharon looks down at her plate and smiles, as she sees her single waffle adorn with powder sugar, sliced strawberries, whole blueberries, and her favorite extra creamy whipped cream. Thanking Andy, she took a bite of her waffle and hums closing her eye. When she finish chewing she opened her eye to see Andy smiling at her. Feeling her cheeks burn she looks down at her plate and was thankful her hair blocked how pink her cheeks were getting.

Andy turns his attention back to the television to give Sharon her space and to let her enjoy breakfast. Once she was done eating he stood up and took her plate. Before leaving he asked if she wanted more coffee. She shook her head no and Andy walks into her kitchen to clean up his mess and place her dishes in the dishwasher.

Walking back into her living room Sharon stood up slowly smiling slightly as Andy watches her. "Andy?" She asks almost hesitantly.

"Yeah, Sharon?" As he walks towards her.

"Can you...can you help me brush my hair?" Waving her hair brush side to side.

"Uh sure, um lead the way Sharon or should I wait out here?" As his hand moves to the back of his head.

Sharon looks up, she was surprised to see that Andy was just as nervous as she was, but why? "No, you can follow me." Sharon walks past him towards her bathroom where she opens her drawer and takes out her brush, handing it to Andy.

Andy thanks Sharon and signals for her to turn around. Andy places her brush down on the counter, to use his fingers to comb through her hair. Then Andy grabs her brush again and starts brushing her hair getting all of the knots and tangles out and then moves to her left and grabs her hair serum, applying a tiny amount to the palm of his hand and rubs his hands together and starts from the tips of her hair and works it to he roots.

It took all of her strength not to moan as Andy massages her scalp. Closing her eye as Andy works her hair serum throughout her hair. With the effect of his fingers working their magic on her scalp and her pain medication, she was starting to feel light headed. Placing her hands on the counters edge to stop herself from falling forward. Slowly opening her eye as she hears Andy's concern voice.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy asks as he removes his hands from her hair to her waist for extra support.

Sharon swallows hard and feels her cheeks burning as she stares at Andy in the mirror. "Yes, uh...uh...uh my medication is starting to kick in."

"Okay, uh why don't I move you to the couch or back to bed?" As he keeps one hand on her waist as the other puts her brush and hair serum away.

"The couch please, I can't take laying in my bed anymore." Looking to the left so she could hide how red her cheeks were getting from the close proximity of Andy and how it was affecting her.

Andy nods his head and helps Sharon walk towards her living room. Sharon thanked Andy as he helps her sit down. Moving some of the pillows he picks up two and motions for her to sit forward as he places the pillows behind her back. Sharon moans as she lays back, the pillows helping her back and ribs immensely.

"Oh thank you Andy." Closing her eyes, the pressure leaving her ribs.

"No problem Sharon, having pillows behind my back helped me out a lot when I was hurt." Andy smiles slightly then sits next to her on the couch both watching television.

Both of them must have fell asleep because he woke up with the smell of jasmine and auburn hair tickling his nose. Andy moves some of her hair away from his nose and laid very still since Sharon's head was on his shoulder. Andy smiles and closes his eyes falling back to sleep. Andy woke up to Sharon moaning and his shoulder cold. Opening his eyes and looks over at Sharon, who had her hands on her ribs and sweat dripping down her face.

Andy places a hand on her shoulder. "Sharon, are you okay?"

Sharon shakes her head no. Andy gets off the couch kneels in front of Sharon, placing one of his hands on her sweaty forehead. It felt warn but not enough to warrant concern. Using his other hand he cups her chin, looking into her light green eyes. "I'm going to start a warm bath for you, okay?" Watching her closely till she nods her head in his hands. "Don't move and lay back."

Sharon leans her face into his hands and hums her approval. She lets Andy sit her back against the pillows and heads into the bathroom. Helping her up and into the bathroom, removing her brace of her wrist. Closing his eyes he lifts her shirt over her head and turns around as she took the rest of her clothes. Sharon taps Andy's shoulder, he turns with his eyes closed and helps Sharon into the tub.

With her body covered with soapy bubbles he opens his eyes, placing a towel next to the tub. "Um let me know when your ready, or I'll come back in 10 minutes." The only response he got before he walks out was a hum.

Andy was almost finished preparing her lunch when he hears her screaming. Andy running towards her bathroom, knocking on the bathroom door waiting for her to response. Only to hear her scream again and crying. Andy pushed his way in to see Sharon thrashing in the tub, water splashing all around and all over the floor with tears running down her cheeks screaming.

"Noooooo please NOOOOOO! Jack you are hurting me. SSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPP!"

Andy kneels carefully next to Sharon, talking to her calming trying to wake her up. "Sharon, sweetie you need to wake up, it's just a bad dream."

Nothing seem to be working so he bends over her and slowly and carefully pulls her from the tub. Getting punched in the face as the taste of blood in his mouth. "Sharon, honey please you need to wake up." As he cradle her in his arms swaying back and fourth whispering in her ear as he gently ran his hand through her wet hair.

Sharon was slowly coming to and whimpers his name. "Andy?"

"Yes Sharon, it's me Andy. You were having a nightmare." He said calmly into her ear then kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry Andy." As she cried into neck as she held onto him for dear life.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay. You are safe now okay. Jackson that son of a bitch can't hurt you anymore. Shhhhh, you are safe with me." As he swaying them back and fourth.

Both holding on to each other as their lives depended on it. Sharon started to shiver and Andy reaches over and grabs her purple towel off her toilet seat and wraps it around her body. Andy shyly smiles at Sharon as he helps her walk into her bedroom. Andy stands at doorway as she sorts out what she wanted to wear.

"Andy you can come in, you don't have to stand in my doorway. Besides I need your help getting my shirt on." As she held out navy blue sweater.

Andy nodded his head, grabbing the garment from her hands. Closing his eyes he helps put her shirt on.

"Thank you." As she turns placing one hand on his shoulder and the other pulling her hair out of the back of the shirt.

"Welcome, I'm going to see what I can make for dinner or at least a late snack." Turning around leaving her bedroom, so Sharon can finish getting dressed.

Sharon walks out of her bedroom, heading into the living room to read a book while Andy was still in the kitchen figuring out what to make for dinner. Just as Sharon finished the third chapter, she hears Andy walking in her direction then sits on the chair next to her.

"Since we had a late lunch, and since you have plenty of butternut squash. I was wondering if you wanted to try my homemade butternut squash soup?" Andy asked as he watches Sharon flip through another page in her book.

"Wait?" As she looks up from her book to look at Andy with one of her eyebrows raised. "You can cook?"

Andy laughed rubbing his hands together. "Why yes, I can cook." Moving one of his hands to his chest. "I am a man full of surprises."

"Well then, a man full of surprises, I can't wait to try it." As she went back to reading her book smiling.

"Women" Andy mutters under his breath. As he reaches for the newspaper on the coffee table. After finishing with the crossword puzzle he looks up and sees that Sharon has fallen asleep with her book open across her chest. Andy stares at how beautiful she is, standing up and placing the throw pillow that was on the back of the couch over her. Taking her book out of he hand and placed the bookmark on the page she was at.

Sharon wakes up to the smell of butternut squash and cinnamon in the air. Moving the blanket off her as she slowly stretches her muscles and yawns. She stands up and makes her way into the kitchen were she stops dead in her tracks as she watches Andy cooking. She covers her mouth with both hands to hide the laughter that was slowly coming fourth at the sight of Andy wearing her hot pink apron. While he poured out the hot boiling water and places the soften butternut squash into a bowl and watched as Andy mashed their dinner into soup form.

Andy was pleased that the squash was smashed enough he placed it in a saucer and added cinnamon, nutmeg, and sour cream on low heat. Turning around to see Sharon behind him, he jumped. "Holy crap Sharon!"

Sharon smiles, moving forward laughing. "I'm sorry Andy I didn't mean to frighten you." As she kept laughing at him.

Placing his hands over his heart, while staring at her. "How long have you been standing there?" As he heart rate started to slow down.

"Oh about 5 minutes." As she shrugged her shoulders walking towards him. "I really am sorry for scaring you." As she placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. You scared the dickens out of me." As he turns towards the stove to stir dinner.

"Dickens hug?" Sharon laughed as she watches Andy stir.

He looks over his shoulder and glares at Sharon. "Don't start woman." He said sarcastically as he turns back to stirring their dinner.

"Excuse me Lieutenant?" She said in a stern voice. "Might I remind you, you are in my house and you will not talk to me like that." She tried so hard to be serious but failed at the end, as she watches Andy shoulders tighten.

Andy was relieved that Sharon was joking and was grinning as she tried to keep a straight face but her own voice failed her. "Geez I'm sorry Captain, forgive me for being so rude." He replied playing along, with Sharon's game.

Sharon rolls her eyes and laughs, as she watches Andy move around her kitchen to retrieve two bowls. Sharon goes to the fridge and grabs two ginger ales and opens her dishwasher taking out two glasses, placing them on the kitchen table. Sharon sat down as Andy headed towards her with two steaming hot bowls of his homemade soup. They sat down eating in silence, till Sharon asked for a second. Andy smiles over at her then stood up taking her bowl and refilling it.

After dinner they sat on the couch watching television. Andy looks over at Sharon seeing that she looked sad, depressed more like it. "So uh when do you talk with Andrea?"

Sharon looks over at Andy, folding her hands together. "I have a meeting with her on Monday."

"That's good, so how are you really feeling?" As she watched her fiddle with her fingers in her lap.

Exhaling loudly, looking at Andy. "I'm bored, stir crazy, sitting in my condo all day long." Leaning her head back looking up at the ceiling. "I just want this all to be over, so I can get away for awhile not worry about this mole your team seems to think that's not real, or think about work all together."

"You know my Aunt has a beach house two hours away from here. I could talk to Andrea and see if she can met you there." As he stares at Sharon as she thinks about what he just said to her.

Sharon looks back at Andy. "But what about your Aunt?"

He smiles at Sharon. "Well she past away last year. So it's safe to say she wouldn't kind. Plus it will do you some good to get away, enjoy the salty air, and relax by the ocean."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your Aunt Andy, I had no idea." She said in a sincere voice.

"It's okay, she's in a better place now. She's no longer suffering and I can't complain about that. So what do you say?" As he took ahold of her hand, so she could stop fidgeting.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you Andy, you have no idea how much this means to me." As her face started to light up and her eyes started to get back that green sparkle that he secretly missed.

"Perfect, I'll call Hobbs, also Gavin so when he comes here he won't be freak out, when your not here. I just need to stop by and make sure everything is in working order and get groceries for your stay." As he padded her hands and gave her a lite squeeze.

"Well you know your stuck with me until Gavin gets back, remember?" As she looks over at him with one brow raised.

Andy grinned as he looked over at her. "I wouldn't say stuck, I did offer and if it puts a smile on your face then let's get to packing and get you some needed fresh air." As he squeezes her hand one last time. "But first let me call Andrea first and see if she'll met us up there."

Letting go of her hand, he stood up smiling at Sharon. Then reaching over and grabs his cell phone off the coffee table to call Andrea Hobbs.

{TBC}

 **Feedback is always welcome!**


	4. Beach House & Options

**Thank you for your positive feedbacks!**

 **All mistakes are my own and thanks for liking this story!**

 **Enjoy**

Andy walked back from the balcony with a somber look on his face as he sat next to her on the couch. Sharon turns and looks over at him.

"So, what did Andrea say?" She asked as she kept staring at Andy while he ran his hands up and down his thighs, trying to read him.

Andy hummed as his eyes met hers, one of his hands left his thighs to take ahold of her hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. Andy tried so hard not to crack a smile when he saw Sharon look disappointed for a second, as she looked down at their joint hands getting ready to hear the bad news. He used his other hand and moved it under her chin to lift her face up, he started to grinned.

"Well Andrea, said yes." Pausing for a second as she began to smile. "So, would you like to start packing now or in the morning?" He finished talking and smiled back at her.

Sharon smacked his chest with her good hand and laughs at Andy. As his moved a hand over to where she had just smacked him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" As he continued to rub his chest.

"For making me believe she said no." As she stood up slowly moving her hand to sooth her back and started heading towards her bedroom. Halfway down the hall she turns around and looks at Andy. "I will start packing tonight, but what about you Andy?"

Andy leans forward picking up the news paper and leans back against her couch, smiling back at Sharon. "I have majority of my hygiene gear, some spare clothes. Um we'll just stop by my place to grab extra clothes and be on our way. Is that okay?"

Sharon nodded her head as she continues to grin at Andy. "Of course that's fine, what time are we leaving in the morning?"

Taking a few seconds to think. "I would like to be on the road by 6:15. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine." Sharon nodded her head again, rubbing circles on her lower back.

"We can stop for breakfast at this diner by my place, they have the best pancakes in town." As he watched her hand massage her lower back. He knew it was bothering her.

"Better then yours?" She said sarcastically, as she raised her right eyebrow and grins at him.

Andy rolls his eyes and exhales loudly. "Woman, go start packing before I change my mind and make us stay here instead." As he opens up the paper and finding the sports section.

Placing her good hand on her hip and glares at him. "You wouldn't dare?" In her best Darth Raydor voice.

Andy laughed as his head fell back against her couch. "I just might, here I am taking my vacation days to take care of you, make you breakfast, lunch, dinner, oh and take you away from here. Here you are making fun of me." Pouting his lips and his trying to fake tears.

"Men." Sharon says under breath as she rolls her eyes and turns around heading towards her room to pack. Not paying any more attention to him, but she did have to admit he looked adorable when he pouts and that damn smile, she couldn't help but smile too. With all this pain and suffering she was going through, Andy was making it bearable. Giving her a reason to have a smile on her face.

Feeling her stomach starting to flutter, she shook her head to clear her mind. Andy didn't like her that way, besides he probably just feels guilty about what happened, besides I've read his files.

Going into her closet she grabbing one of her suitcases and started packing clothes, mainly sun dresses. Since they were easier for her to get on and off by herself. Also packing leggings, tank tops, t-shirts, and sweaters in case it gets cold. Grabbing two pairs of flats, her black flip flops, and her favorite boots that she placed by her doorway. Going over her list of items she will need in the morning to pack and once she was satisfied she headed back into the living room to watch a movie with Andy.

While Sharon was busy packing Andy went into the kitchen making both of them tea. Then placing the steamy mugs on her coffee table, he moved to the lining closet taking out her heating pad. Walking back to the couch and adjusted the pillows then placed the heated pad on them. Andy adjusted the temperature as he saw Sharon heading towards him, so he moved the paper and placed it down on the coffee table right as she sat down next to him. Andy looks over and smiles at Sharon.

Sharon smiles back at him as she sees a steamy cup of tea and her pillows arranged with her hearing pad.

"Thank you Andy, you didn't have to do all that." As she gestured towards the couch.

"I don't mind, plus I've been watching you. Your back is bothering you." Waiting a few seconds as he watched Sharon sit down. "So, what are you in the mood for?" He asked as he leaned forward and picking up the remote.

"I could go for a comedy or a action movie." She replied as she reached over and grabbed the blanket from the back of her couch.

Andy helped Sharon place the blanket around herself, then once he was finished he clicked through the channels. "So movie choices are The Hobbit or Hot Fuzz?"

Sharon hums as she sits back and enjoys the heat radiating of her heating pad, soothing her aching back. "I could go for a comedy right now, so Hot Fuzz."

Sharon watched as Andy clicked on the movie, leaving forward placing the remote on the table and picking up their mugs. Sharon thanked him and took a sip, closing her eyes as the warm liquid traveled down her throat and the smell of camomile soothed her senses.

Andy nodded his head and leaned back taking a sip of his tea. Watching her from the side as they sat there watching the movie, both enjoying each other company. Once she was done with her tea, Andy placed them both next to the remote. He didn't move when he felt Sharon scoot closer to him. Andy wrapped his arm around her shoulder letting her know it she was okay to move closer.

Sharon hums as she rests her head on his shoulder as Andy moves his head a little and places a kiss on her hair. With his arm draped around her, his hand lightly squeezed her shoulder. Halfway through the movie Andy felt Sharon breathing has changed and her body getting heavy. Moving a little to see that Sharon was sleeping. Andy chuckled as he watched Sharon sleep. He turned off the television then moved off the couch to wrap his arms around Sharon lifting her up and carrying her towards her bedroom.

Andy placed Sharon on her bed, picking up her throw blanket on her bench seat placing it over her body. Moving around to her nightstand he picked up the half empty glass of water. Taking it to the kitchen to grab a water bottle and then moved to her bathroom to grab her pain meds. Placing them on her nightstand as he stood there for a few minutes watching her sleep.

Her facial features changing from peaceful to a frown then back to peaceful. Andy leans forward and placed a kiss on her hair again whispering in her ear. "Sweet dreams Sharon."

As he stood straight up watching Sharon slightly smile from his voice, he moved away and left her bedroom door ajar. Heading back into the living room turning off the television. Picking up both of their mugs, cleaning them out and placing them in her dishwasher. Checking all the doors, windows, and shutting off all the lights Andy headed to bed.

Sharon woke up to the smell of coffee, turning her head to look at her alarm clock; 5:35. Sharon smiles as she sees her meds and a water bottle waiting for her. Sitting up and taking her pills, lifting the covers off her, heading to the restroom to get ready for their trip. Coming out of her bedroom with her suitcase in tow she headed towards the kitchen to be greeted by Andy with a hot cup of tea.

"Good morning Sharon, here's some tea." As his eyes traveled down her body. Man, did she look good wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a sky blue tank top, with a navy blue cardigan.

As she took ahold of her mug, taking a sip of her mint tea. "Thank you Andy." Sharon blushed as she watched Andy's eye look her up and down, obviously liking what he was seeing.

Andy grins at Sharon as he watches her drink her tea. Looking down at his watch and seeing that was 5:59. Looking back over at Sharon.

"Alright, you finish up your tea and I'll take our bags downstairs to my car..." Sharon cut him off before he could finish.

"Let's take my car, I've heard stories about your lemon mobile." Sharon placed her tea down and headed towards her purse searching for her car keys.

Andy followed right behind her. "Excuse me, my lemon mobile?" He asked sarcastically, with his hands on his hips and he glared at her.

Sharon turns around with her keys in her hand, grinning at Andy. "Yes, your lemon mobile. No, way am I getting stranded in that death trap you call a car." As she dangles her keys in his face.

Andy rolls his eyes and takes her keys. "I can't believe you are making fun of my car. It gets me to point A to point B and sometimes to C and back to A."

Patting his chest as she grins at Andy's pouting lips. "It's nothing personal Andy, it's just going to be a very long drive. Plus my car has heated seats." As she left her hand on his chest feeling his heart beating.

Andy beamed down at her and placed his hand over hers. "Fine, plus you had me at heated seats, your car has more head room." Nodding his head as he continued to smile down at her. "Plus it's newer, nicer to look at and it will make my one neighbor jealous." As he raised his brow a few times as he squeezed her had while Sharon turned her head the right and laughed.

Sharon moved her hand away and placed it on her ribs, groaning as her eye closed for a couple of seconds, taking a few breathes in and out. Not even a minute later she felt Andy's hands on her shoulders and hearing the concern in his voice.

"Sharon, are you alright?" Andy asked as he ran his right hand up and down her upper arm.

Sharon nodded her head as she lifted her head up and stared into his hazel eyes, that were filled with worry. "Yes, I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." With one of her hands moving to hold his elbow.

"Alright...Okay...Um let's move you to the couch while I bring our stuff downstairs, to your car." Andy placing his hand around her waist, guiding her towards her couch.

"Andy, I can help..." Sharon couldn't finish, because Andy interrupted her.

"No, I got it. Besides Gavin would kill me if he found out you were carrying anything over 10 pounds."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Who said Gavin had to know?" Sounding defeated, with being unable to help.

"Oh no Gavin, will find out. Plus he's a lawyer and not to mention your best friend." Smiling down at her.

Sharon exhaled loudly as she laid back against her couch. "Fine Andy, you win." Crossing her arms across her chest, glaring as Andy started to laugh.

"That's a first from you." As he backed away from Sharon.

Sharon continued to glare at him. "Shouldn't you be doing something Andy?"

Andy lifted his arms up as he backed slowly away towards her front door where her suitcase and his duffel bag sat. "Alright...alright I'm going geez." Picking up their bags and headed out the door.

Fifteen minutes later Andy came back, checking everything to make sure it was off and locked. He stood beside Sharon watching her as she sleep. He cautiously ran his hand up and down her arm whispering her name. Smiling at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Andy, I dozed off." Leaning forwards and moving her hands to fix her hair.

"Hey it's okay, glad you are getting some rest." Placing his hand out and smiled as Sharon took ahold of it. Helped her stand up as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I checked everything already. I just need to lock the front door and we are ready to go."

"Thank you Andy, for everything." Moving her arm around his waist as they walked towards her front door.

Andy let go off Sharon's waist, to lock her door. Checking to see that it was locked. He turned around placing his arm around her again. "Let's go, you can take another nap on the way to my house."

Sharon just hums as they entered the elevator. Walking out and heading towards her car. Andy helping her get in then jogged to the driver side. Starting her car and not even five minutes Andy looks over to Sharon sleeping again. Andy chuckled then moved his eyes forward to watch the road. He was grateful she slept the whole time he was in his place. Andy pulled in to the diner by his house, gently rubbing Sharon's arm to wake her up.

As they sat down and placed their orders, Sharon excused herself and went to the ladies room while Andy watched her. When she came back her pancakes sat waiting for her along with a large glass of orange juice. They sat in silence eating their breakfast, then heading out after Andy paid. After started her car he looks at his watch then over at her.

"Alright Sharon, we should be at the beach house in about an hour and forty-five minutes."

Sharon laid her head back and turns towards him smiling. "Sounds good, thank you again for breakfast and getting me out of my place."

Andy moved his hand off the steering wheel and placed it over hers, giving it a lite squeeze and smiled. "You're welcome Sharon, sometimes all we need is some salty fresh air and a ocean view to help make a person feel better."

Sharon hummed then turned her head forward but kept ahold of his hand. Andy had no problem driving with one hand, with a smile on his face he headed towards his beach house. Sharon fell asleep again, letting go of Andy's hand. He looks over at her and smiled. Finally getting the rest she needs and not waking up to nightmares. They arrived on time to his beach house, pulling into his driveway he grabbed their luggage and set them in their separate bedrooms. Andy came back to her car and carried Sharon into the house and in her room. Opening the windows letting in some needed fresh air.

Sharon woke up to the smell of the ocean and seagulls squawking as they took flight. Looking around wondering how she made into the bedroom. Looking around at the pictures of Andy's family, mostly his kids and a certain Lieutenant that caused her more migraines them she would like to admit. Standing up and looking closely at his pictures she smiled at the one with him with black hair, must have been when he graduated from the academy. He still had that charming smile he has today, but she would have to say he looks better with the salt and pepper. Sharon made her way down the hall to see Andy sitting outside on the porch with a pitcher of fresh cranberries in sparkling soda.

Sharon sat next to Andy, both smiling as they watched the ocean waves hit the shore and the seagulls flying around and a few on land fighting over a piece of bread. Andy taps Sharon shoulder and gestured toward the pitcher. Sharon nodded her head yes and smiles at Andy as he poured her a glass. They sat their for a few more minutes. Till Andy stood up extending his hand out in front of her. Sharon looks up and takes ahold of his hand as he helps her up, both taking off their shoes as they headed towards water. After walking around for a few hours collecting fascinating rocks and sea shells they headed back. Both placing their collection on the porch they went inside to start dinner.

Sharon was helping Andy with dinner by cutting the vegetables, while Andy was making homemade tomato sauce. When she was done dicing the tomatoes, cilantro, mushrooms, onion, and two gloves of garlic. Moving to the pantry to grab a container of pasta while Andy added olive oil and all the vegetables into the pot stirring them around until they were sautéed. Then added tomato paste and water. Andy turned around to wash his hands.

"Dinner should be ready in twenty-five minutes, so if you want to go shower and change go right ahead." Turning around and grabbed the towel off the stove drying his hands.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Sharon smiled as she turned around.

Andy was looking at her butt as she walking away. "Take all the time you need, no rush."

Sharon just hummed her response, walking into her room for a change of clothes and her hygiene gear.

As soon as Sharon opened the bathroom door, her sense of smell being invaded by the smell of Andy's home cooked meal. She smiles as she walked into her room and placed her clothes in the hamper. Walking out and down the hall, then into the kitchen to see Andy setting up the table. Sharon watched as Andy lite the two candles then placed their drinks on the table, then moved back into the kitchen to grab their bowls.

Andy turned around to see Sharon staring at him, he smiled as her eyes met his. He pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit down. Sharon came over smiling as she sat down and thanked him. Andy moved at sat across from her, both grinning at each other before starting to eat. After dinner Andy started the coffee while Sharon moved outside to sit on the swinging bench that was on his porch, watching the sun as it slowly started to set.

Andy came out with two mugs of steamy decaf coffee, smiling at Sharon as she took ahold of her mug. Andy sat next to her both quite as they watched the sun set. It was beautiful with the clouds looking like they were on fire with hues or gray, red, orange, and yellow. Sharon finished her tea then moved both of her legs up on the bench and rested her head on Andy's shoulders. Andy leans his head onto hers both enjoying the view and listening as the waves crashed upon the shore.

Andy was the first to break the silence, speaking softly. "What time is Andrea coming tomorrow?"

Sharon closed her eyes then exhaled as she moved her body closer to his as the wind begins to pick up. "She said she'll be here around 10 in the morning."

Andy felt get shiver and placed his arm around her rubbing his hand up and down her arm to keep her warm. "I'll go to the store while you two talk, is their anything you need or would like from town?"

Sharon moved her head up and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I could go for some chocolate chip cookie and maybe a new sun hat." Her eye sparkled from the porch light making her look beautiful, it took everything he had not to kiss her.

Andy cleared his throat and continued to rub her arm. "That's all?" He asked as he laughed.

Sharon moved her head with her cheek resting on his shoulder. "Yes, that's all."

He squeezed her upper arm. "Okay, I'll get the ingredients to make cookie and see about your sun hat, what color?"

"Andy you don't have to go through all that trouble, just buy store made cookies." Lifting her head and looking at him.

"My Aunt would kill me if I bought store made cookies!" Looking very serious over at Sharon.

Sharon could help but laugh at Andy. "Fine, I wouldn't want your Aunt to kill you from the grave. As for a sun hat white, beige, or black will be just fine." Still smiling at Andy as he smiled at her.

"Good, now let's get you inside before you turn blue." Andy stood up helping Sharon inside.

Sharon watched as Andy walks around locking doors and checking windows then walks up to her. "Well I'm heading for bed, um you know where everything is at. If you need anything don't hesitate to wake me up."

"Will do, thank you for dinner and goodnight Andy." Sharon said as she hugged him, closing her eye as she inhaled his scent of sandalwood and ginger.

"Anytime Sharon, goodnight and sweet dreams." As he hugged her back. He was inhaling her scent closing his eyes as the smell of jasmine invaded his nose.

They both reluctantly let each other go, both thankful that each other couldn't see the blush the slowly crept. Andy cleared his throat and walked towards his room. While Sharon stood their swallowing hard trying to wrap her mind on just what was happening. It's been a long time since she felt this way. The flutter of butterflies that fluttered in the pit of her stomach. No she couldn't possibly be falling for the Hot Headed Lieutenant Flynn, The Womanizer, the other man who gave her migraines and spreads hurtful rumors about her at PAB. Gavin's voice echoed in her head "He's been calling me asking about you, he truly cares about your wellbeing Sharon." Shaking her head as she started walking to her room. No way he cares about me that way, does he? I mean I see the way he has been looking at me, the way he holds me and when he kisses my head, so maybe he does. But I'm a married, battered, and at the moment a broken woman.

Sharon laid down on the bed turning on her side hugging the pillow inhaling the scent of Andy. Sharon closed her eyes as her mind wondered to how it would feel to let Andy love her. Sharon woke up again to the smell of fresh coffee and waffles. Stretching before she went to the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen watching as Andy plated the waffles.

Andy walked slowly towards the kitchen but stopped just outside her door peeking his head in to see how she was doing. Andy couldn't help but smile at what he saw, Sharon hugging his pillow with a blissful look on her face. She looked beautiful with her hair flowing around the other pillow and one of her legs draped outside the sheets. After spending a few minutes watching her, he moved into the kitchen. Starting coffee and grabbing ingredients to make waffles. After finishing the waffles and plating them, he turns around to see Sharon standing there watching him. Andy smiles as he walks over to the table setting their plates down. Moving back into the kitchen to make their coffees, handing Sharon her coffee as they both sat down.

After breakfast Andy went into into his small office to make a shopping list. While Sharon changed clothes before Andrea came over to talk about her options that Jackson's lawyer Linda Rothman, has agreed to. As Andy made his way towards the living, he stopped dead in his tracks as Sharon walked down the hall. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked stunning, wearing a turquoise sundress with a off-white cardigan with beige flats and her hair brushed and off to one side with minimal make up. Sharon blushed as she stared at Andy as he kept looking at her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He slipped out, running his hand through his hair as he cheeks began to turn red.

Sharon's blush started creeping down to chest as her heart rapidly beats. Looking down for a second then back up, using her hand to place some of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you Andy." She spoke softly as she walked towards him with a shy smile on her face.

Andy cleared his throat as she walked towards him, grinning as she placed her sore hand on his chest, moving up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Pulling away they both continued to blush as they looked into each other's eyes. Both lost in the moment as if time had stood still their faces moving closer together, their breath mingling as one, their lips ghostly touching. Sharon closed her eye as Andy placed one of his hands on her face as their lips were about to touch, that's when the door bell went off. Both snapping out of the moment Sharon stepping back quickly as her hands fidgeted with her cardigan buttons. While Andy ran his hand through his hair again taking a few deep breaths in then started massaging his right ear.

Andy made his way to the front door to greet Andrea. "Hey Andrea, thanks for coming here." As he opened the door wider gesturing for her to come inside.

Andrea smiled as she walked it. "Not a problem Andy." Looking around and not seeing Sharon, turning to look at Andy. "So how is she doing?"

Closing the front door and walking through the house. "She doing a lot better now that she's not stuck at her place. She hasn't had any nightmares recently, which is a good thing."

Andrea followed Andy through the house as they made their way to the back to see Sharon seating on the bench swing. "She looks happier, thank you Andy for helping Sharon out." Andrea had her eyes on him as he stares at Sharon. "So, why are you doing this?"

Andy looks over at Andrea, he smiles at her. Sharon has incredible friends looking out for her. "Andrea, it's complicated." He breathed out as he ran his hand through his hair.

Andrea raised one of her eyebrows glaring at him. "It's complicated? What's so complicated? You treat her like shit at work, talk shit behind her back, and now here you are playing all nice and innocent. Telling me it's complicated." Stabbing her index finger on his chest glaring at him. "I swear Andrew Flynn, you hurt Sharon in anyway. I will make your life miserable for the rest of your life." She said in a stern voice, still poking him.

"I get it, you and Gavin have made that crystal clear. I'm not here to hurt Sharon alright. I...I...I..." Kept stuttering his words, placing his hands deep into his pockets.

Andrea rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "I what Andy? Just spit it out!" She was starting to get agitated.

Andy turned his back on Andrea and whispered. "I like her."

Andrea walks behind Andy placing her hand on his shoulder. "You what?"

Andy turns around, his cheeks pick as his eyes cast down looking at their feet. "I like her, alright. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Andy." Andrea exhaled. She knew about Andy and his womanizing ways. No way in hell would she let Sharon be one of his conquest without insurance that Andy actually cared for her best friend. "Andy, this better not be one of your conquest. I know about you and your womanizing ways and I will not let you do this to Sharon. So you can get your dick wet and leave her heartbroken, I won't. She deserves better then you." She said angrily.

"Dammit Andrea, this is different!" Andy shouted as he walks into the kitchen.

Andrea was hot on his heels. "It's different huh, how so?" Placing her briefcase down and folding her arms across her chest.

Andy turns and looks at Andrea then looks to the left to see Sharon still sitting outside, swinging. "I love her." He whispers looks down at his shoes again. "I don't want to hurt her."

Andrea just stared at Andy trying to read him, to see if he was being honest and did have good intentions and was honestly in love with her best friend. "Andy, she's been through a lot. I don't know if she's ready for another relationship, granted they've been separated. I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"Don't you think I know that, we could just be friends. I can live with that, I know I can make her happy. I've seen her smile more in the last few days then I've ever seen."

"If you weren't to busy making her life hell at work, you would see her smile more. Listen Andy, I don't trust you but." Looking over at Sharon as she started walking down to the shore picking up sea shells, with a smile on her face. Her friend did look happy, but how long will that happiness last with Andy. Looking back at Andy. "I don't trust you, I know all about your reputation and how you treat woman."

"I won't treat Sharon that way!" He said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, so you won't treat her that way anymore, you mean. So when you both go back to work, you'll be civil to her and actually show her respect? What about your partner? Or your team? Huh! Will you still show compassion towards her then? She still has a job to and still has to investigate your team to find the leak you all seem to blind to believe." Andrea said as she glared over at Andy.

"Dammit Andrea, we've all have changed, after what happened to her in the garage that night." Andy replied placing his hands in his pockets again.

"Listen Andy, you break her heart I will never forgive you. I will never forgive your team, if you all go back to treating her like shit again." Andrea looks at her watch then bending forward and picking up her briefcase.

"Well I can't speak for Provenza or the Chief but she has my respect. I don't want to hurt her Andrea, but I can't promise I won't." Andy said sadly looking down at his feet.

Andrea shakes her head. "Like I said Andy, don't hurt her. Now I going to go talk to Sharon about her options."

"Okay, oh Andrea? Are you staying for dinner?" Asked Andy, moving around his kitchen.

"No, I have to be back in LA by 4, but thank you though. How long will you be out?" Asked Andrea as she looks down at her watch.

"Alright, I'll be gone about an hour or so." Andy turns towards Andrea.

"Perfect gives me enough time to go over everything with Sharon. See you later Andy." Turning around and heading towards the back door to find Sharon.

Andrea walks out the back door, placing her briefcase down and taking her shoes off, leaving them on the porch, then proceeded down the pathway following Sharon's foot prints in the sand down to the shore line where she sees Sharon standing in the ocean, knee deep. Watching as her friend stood there as the waves hit her legs and then the shoreline. Andrea thanking herself for wearing a skirt today as she walks towards Sharon. Standing beside her and placed her hand on her shoulder saying her name.

Sharon looks over at Andrea and smiles. "Hi Andrea!" Sharon says as she pulls her in for a hug.

"Hey Sharon, you look good." As Andrea pulls away from Sharon looking her up and down.

Sharon nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you, Andrea. Are you ready to go inside?"

Andrea held her hand out waiting for Sharon to take ahold of her hand. "Yes, let's go. We have a lot to discuss." Andrea grins as Sharon takes her hand as they walk back up to the porch. After they dried off their feet and removed majority of the sand they went inside to discuss what option Sharon would like to do. Before they sat down Sharon asked if Andrea was thirsty, grabbing two glasses and pouring some sweet tea. Sharon sat down nervously across from Andrea as she opened up her briefcase, taking out her notepad and some paperwork.

Andrea laid out the paperwork and her notepad in front of her then looked across to Sharon. "Listen Sharon, what Linda and I have discussed were these two options, we know that you don't want Jackson to go to trial." Andrea took a moment before she went on. "Both of our options include Jackson signing divorce papers that will legally separate him from you forever. First options is Linda's, that Jackson would like to formally apologize in person to you for what he has done and spend the rest of his life in prison for assault of a police officer and his ex wife." Taking a break again to take a sip of her tea. "The second option is mine that Jackson signs the divorce papers and be gone from your life forever and to spend the rest of his life behinds bars with no chance of parol."

Sharon sat there expressionless in front of Andrea as she processed what Andrea has told to her. Sharon stood up, walking around the living room as she kept thinking about what she wanted to do. Staring out at the ocean, she did want some sort of sober answers to why Jackson assaulted her that night almost nearly killing her. Sharon felt Andrea place a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Sharon, you have until Friday to give me an answer. So just think about it and get back to me." Andrea said as she squeezed her shoulder lightly.

Sharon placed her hand over Andrea's, and turns her head to look at her. "I'll do option one, I want to know why he did this and if he's even sorry for what he has done."

"Are you sure about this Sharon?" She asked, as she walked in front of Sharon.

"Yes, I need to know." Sharon smiled sadly at Andrea.

"Okay, but under one condition." Andrea said sternly as she looked at Sharon.

"What is it?" Sharon asked while raising one of her brows.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but as long as it happens at PAB in the Major Crime Division and I accompany you in the interrogation room, along with his lawyer Linda. Do we have a deal?" Andrea kept her eye on Sharon as she watched her friend think it through.

"Fine, but I only want Buzz, Detective Julio, and Lieutenant Flynn in electrics room when this happens." Sharon said as she took a deep breath in. Sharon smiled as Andrea agreed to Sharon's terms.

"Alright Sharon, I'll let Linda know what you've agreed on and I'll get back to you in a day or so." Andrea pulled Sharon into a hug, they pulled away when they heard the from door opening.

Both turning around as they watched Andy walk in with bags of groceries. Andrea came to his aid and took some bags from his hands as Sharon went to the restroom.

Andy looks over at Andrea as she helped him put the cold items away. "How did it go? Did Jackson take the deal?"

Andrea looks over at Andy and placed a hand on his back. "You should ask Sharon that, you know I can can not say anything." Looking at the clock on the stove. "Listen I have to get going, so take care of my girl Andy." As she poked his chest repeatedly with a grin on her face. Maybe he has changed when she saw the beige sun hat that was obviously for Sharon along with her favorite organic milk and her favorite tea blends.

"Oww, okay...okay I will and I am." As Andy rubbed the spot where Andrea was poking.

"Good, give Sharon my best. Later Andy." As she picked up her briefcase.

"I will goodnight Andrea." Andy walked her out and to her car.

Andy walked out onto his porch leaning over the balcony watching as the seagulls squawked as they flew around. Andy laughed as four of them were fighting over seaweed. Not hearing the back door open until Sharon was leaning over the balcony, laughing as she watched the scene in front of them.

"Hey." Andy said with a shy smile on his face as he saw Sharon wearing her sun hat that she asked for. She looked beautiful, hell she always looked beautiful.

Sharon blushed as she looked over at him, with his eyes giving away his emotions."Hey Andy, thank you for getting me this hat. How much do I owe you?"

"You owe me nothing for it, consider it a gift." Andy stood up straight, placing his hands into his pockets as he smiled at her.

"No, I can't. Andy, you've done so much for me already." Sharon said as she was still leaning over the balcony, looking over at Andy tilting her head to the side.

"Well I'm not going to accept your money Sharon." As Andy moved backwards and sat on his bench swing.

Sharon stood up, then turned around rolling her eyes as she walked towards Andy, sitting next to him. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" Looking over at him with a smile.

Andy smiled back at her his eyes shining as he spoke. "Hello, you've read and held my jacket. Like you said it's huge and you know I am difficult." He couldn't help but laugh as Sharon started snorted.

"Stop making me laugh, it's hurting my side." She said through her hands trying to cover her face, while tears ran started to trickle down her cheek.

Andy kept laughing with Sharon as he handed her his handkerchief to wipe the tears away. Sharon took it and thanked him, wiping her face. With their nerves gone she scooted closer to Andy as he placed his arm around her. Sharon placed her head on his shoulder both staring out at the ocean.

"I need to ask you to do something." Sharon said softly, that if Andy wasn't any closer he wouldn't have heard her.

"What is it?" He asked as his hand moved up and down her arm.

"I don't want you to freak out but I'm going to talk to Jackson soon." She held her breath as she felt Andy tense up and stopped rubbing her arm.

"Okay, what else?" He asked calmly, keeping very still.

Sharon took ahold of his hand lightly squeezing it as their fingers intertwined. "I only want you, Buzz, and Detective Julio in electrics room when it happens."

Andy moved his head, placing a kiss on her head, squeezing her hand again. "I can do that, are you sure you don't want me in the room with you?"

"No, only Andrea and Linda Rothman, and I will be the only people in the room. That was part of the deal." She said as she exhaled, smiled as she felt his thumb gliding across her knuckles.

"Okay, I trust Andrea, she knows and has your best interests at heart. I can do that, but the first sign of trouble I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Sharon lifted her head, her eye glistening back at him. Her eye a green he has ever seen before, while her other eye was slowly healing up nicely. Losing it's purple hues and turning a yellowish green. She smiled then placed a kiss in his cheek. "I know." She breathed against his skin, pulling away blushing.

Andy looks down and gives Sharon the silliest grin she has ever seen from him. Making her blush even more, looking down at their joint hands. "Good, we have an agreement." Andy said squeezing her hand.

Sharon laughed lightly as she laid her head back on his shoulder. Few minutes later Sharon's stomach began to rumble.

"Let's get you something to eat." Letting go of her hand.,

"Sounds good, what are you making?" She asked as looked up at him.

"I'm going to make shrimp scampi." His said with a huge grin on his face, as her eyes lighted up.

Sharon smiled but then frowns as she looked over at him. "I thought you didn't eat meat."

"No, I don't but that doesn't mean I don't know how to cook it." He held his hand out, smiled as Sharon took ahold of it. "Besides you need to eat more."

"What?" Sharon gasped as she slapped his arm playfully. "No, I don't not." Shaking her head as she laughed.

Andy pulls Sharon to his side both of them laughing. "Whatever you say beautiful."

"You are such a charmer, Andrew Flynn." Sharon said as she laid her head on his chest.

 **{TBC}**


	5. Jackson's Revenge

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and feedback on this story. Thank you!**

 **This chapter Jackson is back and a little Shandy too.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andy stood in the doorway watching Sharon applied concealer and then foundation to her face. She looks in the mirror and smiles at Andy as he watches her. Grabbing her hues of brown eyeshadow from her make up bag she lightly applied carefully to her left eye then her right. Grateful that her left eye wasn't swollen anymore but just bruised and her eyeball red, making her green iris a hunter green. Once she was done she delicately applied mascara to her left eye then moved to her right. Searching in her make up bag for her mauve lipstick, but having difficulties with her left hand.

Andy walks in, leaning over Sharon. "Here let me help you. What are you looking for?" He asked softy.

Sharon moved her bag over to him, looking up and grinned. "I'm looking for my mauve lipstick."

He frowns as he looks into her bag then looks at her again with a confused look on his face. "So...uh what color does mauve look like? And can I say damn woman you have a lot of make up in here." As he lifted up the bag.

Sharon covers her mouth as she snorts at Andy. "Geez you were married once and well you've been with quite a few woman, so you're telling me you don't know what color mauve is? Mauve its...it's a pinkish brown the lip container is blue with s gold trim." She said between giggling.

Andy rolled his eyes at Sharon. "Ha ha ha very funny, but no I don't know what color mauve is. At that point in my I just wanted one thing." He stopped talked as he continued to look through her bag.

Sharon being curios asked him. "At that point?" She asked as she looked at him from the mirror watching as he was looking through her make up bag.

Andy stopped what he was doing and looks back at her in the mirror. "Ummm, it means that I don't do that anymore. After the whole stewardess incident with Louie, I got tired of younger woman."

Sharon just stated at him for a minute, processing his words "not anymore". Sharon cleared her throat as she grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair. Looking at Andy again grinning as she said. "So, The Great Womanizer of The PAB isn't con-questing younger women anymore?"

He looks up at her and couldn't help but smile as she picked on him. "That's right, I want a woman who is intelligent, who can hold a conversation that doesn't involve talking about herself, a strong woman with great values, and someone who can take my jokes and can diss them out too." He said as he finally found her lipstick, placing it in her hand.

"Thank you, Andy." Opening her lipstick and applying it to her lips. After she rubbed her lips together, she looks at him again as he watched her. "You know that all younger woman talk about themselves? Yes, some are intelligent, strong and can most likely handle your sense of humor and maybe diss it out as you say." Putting her lipstick away, her eyes never leaving his.

Andy moves behind Sharon and leans forward, inhaling her scent. "I'm done with younger woman, I have been for a eight months." He kissed the top of her head and softy spoke. "You look beautiful Sharon." Then he turned around and left her room.

Sharon's heart was racing, she could still feel the heat from his body as his warm breath grazed her cheek. Moving her hand to her right cheek and seeing how her cheeks were starting to turn pink. She would have to waits few minutes before she applied blush. She thought about what he said "I'm done with younger woman" could it be true that it has been months since he's been with a woman and could he be referring to her. She was intelligent, can be funny and times, they have great conversations, and she can diss out her own remarks to his remarks. Shaking her head she moved her hair to one side and was grateful her cheeks returned to its normal color.

Sharon began packing her things, she was going to miss this place. Hopefully someday she could come back here or at least to the beach. It was refreshing and just what she needed to help her heal emotionally and physically, thanks to Andy and his hospitality. Packing her hygiene gear last she zipped her suitcase and rolled it to the living room. Sharon watched as Andy was tiding up the kitchen and turning off the gas on the stove. Andy turns and smiles at her, reaching over and taking her suitcase and pulling it outside to put it in her trunk.

Walking back inside Andy looks over at Sharon as she stood by the back door looking at the waves. Andy stood next to her and softly says. "Want to take one more walk along the shore before we leave and head back to reality?"

Sharon looks over at him and gives him the biggest smile he has ever seen. "Could we? I mean do we have enough time?"

Andy looks at his watch then back at her. "Yes, we have time. Come on let's take off our shoes and go for a walk." Andy couldn't help but laugh as Sharon quickly kicked off her heels while he stepped out of his dress shoes.

Andy opened the door then took ahold of her hand guiding them to the shore line. As they walked along the beach Sharon found a clam on the sand, both stopping Sharon let go of his hand as she bent over and picked up the clam. She stood in front of him as she moved her hand back into his as she placed the clam in her pocket. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her, as the wind blew her hair into her face he moved his hand and tried to move her hair behind her ear. Sharon closed her eyes as she felt his finger ghostly touch the outer shell of her ear then moved his fingertips along her neck, the palm of his hand warm against her cheek as his callous thumb glides across her cheek making her heart flutter and she closed her eyes licking her lips.

Andy was so mesmerized by her beauty and how soft her skin felt under his hand that he couldn't stop himself from moving his body closer to hers. The way she licked her lips, the smell of jasmine invading his nose, to her hand holding tightly to his as her other hand was on his hip. As their lips closed in and almost barely touching a seagull flies by and poops on Andy's shoulder. As the poop splatters as it hits Andy's shoulder, he groans in disgust and yet another moment to kiss Sharon as ruined. Sharon slowly opens her to see the poop on Andy's shoulders and started laughing uncontrollably, her hands letting go of his and one covers her mouth as the other to her side.

"I'm glad you think this is amusing Sharon." As he rolled his eyes, taking took off his jacket.

Sharon tried to control her giggling. "I'm...I'm so...I'm so sorry Andy. But...but you have to...to admit it's hilarious." She said between laughs.

Andy couldn't help but laugh with her. She was right it was hilarious, grossly hilarious. "Fine a little bit, but I know for a fact if this shit landed on you it wouldn't be hilarious." As he took at her.

Leaning over trying to control her breathing then looked up at him. "Yes, that is true. It would be you laughing at me." She said smiling at him.

Andy nodded his head in agreement. "Well let's head back, I need to change my pants."

Sharon raised a brow at him. "Why? It pooped on your jacket not your pants."

Shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, I like to match my jacket with my pants." He said innocently as he raised his brow up and down.

Sharon rolled her eyes and took ahold of his hand pulling him towards his beach house. Sharon sat down on his couch, while Andy went to her car to grab his other suit. Walking inside he headed towards one of the bedrooms to change clothes. Walking out and towards Sharon he stopped in front of her, smiling down at her.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said with his pants and jacket draped over his arm.

Sharon looks up at him and grins, standing up they headed to the front door. Sharon stopped at the steps as Andy locked the door. He placed his hand on her lower back as they walked towards her car. Being the gentleman he is he opened her door then closed it once she was seated. Walking around to the back and opened the door to place his clothes on the back seat, opening the driver door and starting her car. As they headed back to Los Angeles, so Sharon can hopefully get the answer she needs and finally move on with her life.

Halfway through the drive he notice Sharon's fingers started to play with her buttons as they got closer to the city. Andy let go of the steering wheel with one of his hands and took ahold of one of hers. Sharon glance over at Andy as their fingers locked, he had a small smile on his lips.

"It's okay to be nervous Sharon, but remember I'll be in the next room if anything terrible happens." Giving her hand a lite squeeze.

Sharon looks out the window watching as they passed by old buildings and people walking and talking in the streets. "I know that Andy." She turns her head and looks over at Andy, leaning her head back against the head rest. "Andy?" She asked softly, just staring at him.

"Yes, Sharon?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" She asked calmly as her eyes scanned his face, she smile as his hand tightened slightly around hers.

He was thankful there was a red light. He turned his head to face her as a shy smile formed around his lips. "I...I care about you Sharon. I know that you can sense that. I know you are probably not ready for a committee relationship and I'm okay with that, we can be just friends." He watched as she raised one of her brows. "When I say just friends I mean like Andrea and Gavin kind of friend. Not a friend with benefits, you don't deserve that." He finished as he tried to swallowed that lump in I his throat. Was it getting hot in here or was he going insane, taking his hand off the wheel and turning on the AC. He stared adjusting his tie so he could breath.

Sharon smiles as she watched Andy starting to get nervous. "I see, so you kiss Louie on the head and hold his hand too? Or is it just me?" She asked playfully, her eyes sparkling at him.

Andy couldn't hold his laughter in as she looked over at him, her eyes shining and not filled with doubt about his feelings toward her. "First you know Louie, he would kill me if I ever tried to kiss him or even hold his hand. So, to answer your question; yes it's just you, is that okay?" He asked looking at her very serious with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"You know Andy, if it bothered me, I would have put a stop to it a few days ago. So to answer your question no. But I want to take this..." Gesturing her hand between them. "I want to take this slow, is that okay with you?" Her eyes moving down to their joined hands, she smiled as his hand tightened around hers.

Andy couldn't contain how happy he was, lifting their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "No, I don't mind. In fact I'm surprised you want to be with a man like me." He said sadly.

"Andy, you are a pain in the ass but your heart is kind, you have no idea how much being around you these past few days have made me feel alive and genuinely happy." Smiling at him as she in turn squeezed his hand. "But I can't see what you see in me, you've always made your hatred for me known from the first day you came into my office." Her eyes studying him as she watched him face change from a frown to a grin.

"Well you know what they say when I guy likes a girl, they act stupid and start picking on their crushes." He looks over at her for a second to smile at her then back to the road. "Besides I found out that you were married and I never went after married women. So, I would say crude and nasty remarks about you to make me feel better. I'm really sorry about hurting you Sharon." He face losing what happiness he had.

Sharon placed her other hand under their joined hands. "Oh Andy, you are not the only person to say hurtful or crude remarks to me. At least you had the nerve to say certain things to my face. I do forgive you Andy, so please don't beat yourself up for the past."

"Who would of thought the two of us together, huh?" He said laughing.

"No kidding, I would have arrested anyone for saying such an idiotic thing. Who knew you were such a gentle teddy bear." Sharon said with a huge grin on her face.

Andy looks over at her and couldn't resist to smile back at her. "Just don't let anyone know specially at work, can't have you ruining my reputation."

"But you'll be dating the dreaded Ice Queen or Darth Raydor, but personal favorite is Wicked Witch." Looking over at Andy. "Yes, I saw that drawling you did on your murder board." Laughing at Andy as he groaned.

"Yeah, about that.." His hand tightening around the steering wheel.

"Oh Andy I'm not mad, just didn't picture you drawling like a first grader." She said laughing again as Andy looked over at her and glared.

"Your full of all kind of jokes today." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well you did say you wanted a woman who can diss out jokes, did you not?" Tilting her head as she smiled at him.

Andy nodded his head then reached into her center console taking out a bag of red twizzlers, handing them to her.

Sharon just hummed as she took the package out of his hand. Knowing why Andy had handed them to her, to shut her up. She let go of his hand so she open the twizzlers, she laughed then handed Andy one. Both eating in silence as he drove only a half an hour away from PAB. Pulling up, Andy parked in her spot then turned off the car and turns his upper body to look at her.

"Sharon when everything is final, you know your divorced. Uh...um...would you like to go on a date? With me?" He asked nervously his fingers fidgeting with her car keys.

Sharon blushed as Andy kept his eyes on her as she thought of what she wanted. Yes, she was very attracted to Andy. Yes, she was married soon to be divorced but before that they was separated for 17 years. She never cheated, she just kept working, making a better future for herself and the LAPD. Sharon looks over at Andy, moving one of her hands over his, smiling at him.

"I would like that Andy, but are you sure you want to do this?" Watching him, she couldn't help but keep smile. "I can be a complicated person. I've been alone for a long time and dating again it...it terrifies me." She moved her eyes to their hands afraid to look him in the eyes and see how vulnerable she was.

Andy moved his other hand, cupping her chin lifting it up to look into her green eyes that were misting over. "I am sure, and to be honest dating again terrifies me too. I'm just an ex drunk who's can be a stubborn mule at times." He smiled sadly at her.

Sharon squeezed his hand, tilting her hand as his hand moved to her cheek, resting the side of her face in his palm. "Oh Andy, you are right about that you are a stubborn mule, but a great police officer and a very caring man. You don't give yourself enough credit, you've been sober for 14 years. That's a great accomplishment and takes a lot of dedication on your part to stay sober." She smiled over at him, closing her eyes as his thumb glides along her right cheek.

Andy couldn't remove his stupid grin on his face as she slowly opened her emerald green eyes and stared back at him. "You are amazing you know that right?" He said softly as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"No." She replied softly back to him smiling.

"To bad you are still married, I would like to kiss you right now Sharon." He said in a husky voice his eyes changing to a dark chocolate brown.

Sharon hums not moving away from him but moved in just a tad bit closer. "To bad huh? I would have liked for you to kiss me." Her minty breath ghostly touching his lips.

It took all Andy had to move slowly away from Sharon and took his hand off her cheek. Andy cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "Well...uh it's time to head inside. You ready?"

Sharon exhaled loudly then pulled the visor down to check herself in the mirror one last time. She looks over at Andy nodding her head. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Andy nodded his head once then opens the driver door and walking around to open her door and helped her out. They walked closely together as they made it to the elevators. Waking in Sharon watched as Andy hit the number for his floor. Making their way up Sharon smiles at Andy and he returned it also with a shoulder pump making her laugh. Walking out onto his floor to see that it was empty, only Andrea, Buzz, and Detective Julio waiting by their desks.

Julio stood up walking towards them, he came over and hugged her. "Hello ma'am, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as they stood face to face.

Sharon placed her hand on his upper are and smiled at Julio. "Hi Julio, yes I need to do this, but thank you." Giving his arm a squeeze. Julio just nodded his head and looked over at Andy.

Buzz stood up and smiled sadly at Sharon. "You look great Captain. Um Interview Room One is ready. Linda Rothman is waiting in there. Uh, Jackson should be here shortly. So I'm ready when you are."

Sharon nodded her head and smiled back at Buzz. "Thank you Buzz." Exhaling she looks at Andrea. "I'm ready."

Andrea and Sharon watched as Buzz, Detective Julio and Andy walked into Electronic Room. Once the door was close Andrea gave Sharon a lite squeeze on her shoulder as they headed into Interview Room One.

Linda Rothman stood up as she saw Sharon and Andrea enter the room. "Capt... I mean Sharon it's good to see that you are looking much better." Giving her a sad smile.

"Thank you Linda, that's very nice of you." Sharon smiled back at her.

They all took their seats as they waited for Jackson to show up. About thirteen minutes later two LAPD officers came in with Jackson dressed in a orange jumpsuit in handcuffs. He looked terrible his hair disheveled, his right eye bruised and a cut lip. Sharon wanted to feel happy but she was just sad to see him like that. Even if it was his own fault. He couldn't help but look at Sharon and grin as the two officers sat him down removing only the cuffs on his hands leaving the ones on around his ankles.

"Hello Sharon." He said in mocking tone.

"Don't talk yet Jackson." Linda shaking her head no looking at him.

Jackson just grins at his lawyer then looks straight at Sharon.

Sharon swallows hard trying to keep her mouth from drying out. "Why Jackson?" She asked her eyes on him as he continued to grin at her.

Jackson looks over at Rothman waiting for her approval. Linda nodded her head to let Jackson speak.

"I was angry that you wanted to get a divorce. Why now, Sharon why?" His fingers intertwined on the table in front of him.

"I'm tired of bailing you out when you need money or taking all of my money so you can gamble it away. I can't let you use me anymore when you feel like it, or when you need a place to stay. I'm not your mother and in tired of taking care of you when you've been drinking all night." She said her eyes never leaving his as her fingers were on her lap fidgeting with bottom button on her blazer.

"You are my wife and that is your job. Besides we are Catholic and a divorce is frowned upon." He glares at her then laughs.

"Catholic huh? That never stopped you from cheating on me did it Jack. So, do not play the religion card with me, you broke our vows more than once." She said angrily, glaring back at him.

"Well if you were home more offend I wouldn't have cheated on you. But you would get home late and go straight to bed. What am I suppose to do Sharon?!" His voice started to rise.

"I'm sorry Jackson that I work a lot of hours, while you went through law school and couldn't find a job. One of us had to pay all the bills." She leaned forward with her hands on the table.

"You bitch!" Jackson shouted slamming his hands on the table.

"Thanks enough Jackson." Rothman raised her voice. He looks over at Linda then glares at Sharon.

Sharon sat up straighter in her chair glaring back at Jackson. While Andrea took out the divorce papers and sliding them over to Linda Rothman. They waited while Linda read through everything then slide it to Jackson.

Jackson was reading through everything when he got to the final page, he took Linda's pen and signed in all the areas that needed his signature. Gliding the papers to Andrea, is eyes moved over to Sharon's turning a darker blue she has never seen before as he glares at her.

"Are you happy now bitch, you ruined my life and I'm going to rot in prison for the rest of life." He said between his clenched teeth.

"Jackson you did this to yourself, coming after me at my job and assaulting me. This was all your undoing not mine." Sharon said as she stood up, turning her back in him heading towards the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going? We are not done here!" Jackson shouted slamming his hands on the table again.

Sharon turns around and glares at him. "Actually Jack, we are done here. Enjoy prison life." She grins at him.

The next thing she knew she was against the wall pinned by his body and his large hands around her throat. Spitting in her face as he shouted at her. "I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOU THAT NIGHT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Tightening his fingers around her throat cutting off her air flow.

Andrea and Linda yelling at Jackson to let her go. Both making the mistake and trying to remove him themselves he lets go of Sharon and punched Linda in the face knocking her out cold and he broke Andreas nose. He watched them lay lifeless on the floor. He laughs as all three woman were on the floor. He brought his attention back to Sharon as she crawled towards the door.

"Oh, I don't think so bitch!" Locking the door and grabbed her by her feet and pulls her away from the door.

"Jack please, stop this." Sharon pleaded as she tried to hold onto one of the legs from the table to stop Jack from pulling her.

"It's to late for that Sharon. If I'm going to prison for life, I'm going to fucking kill you." As he sat down on her chest punching her face repeatedly holding both of her hands in one of his. He was laughing as Julio and Andy tried breaking the door open.

Sharon was able to get one of her legs freed and kneed him in the groin, Jack cried in pain and he fell to his side. Sharon rolled over and crawled to the door to let Julio and Andy in. As she pulled herself up having a hard time focusing as her fingers trembled to unlock the door. She screamed as Jackson pulled her by her hair and slamming her to the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" As he stubble to her side and kicked her.

Outside the door Julio had enough and shot three rounds at the door knob, Andy kicked the door open as the other two officers came in and bulldozed Jackson off of Sharon. Julio moved quickly to Andrea checking her vitals, feeling she was okay he moved to Linda and she was alright too. Andy rushed to Sharon as side watched as she curled herself into a ball.

Andy whispered her name repeatedly as he hand rubbed her back. Sharon turns slowly to face Andy. Her face bloody again her bottom lips ripped open he pulled her to him as he whispered her name as his hands rubbed her back and his other in her hair telling her it's going to be okay that he is here now and he's sorry he couldn't have gotten here sooner. Sharon held tightly onto Andy as he rocked them side to side. She whispered in his ear that she's was okay, that she's glad that he was finally here holding her.

Jackson was wrestling with the two officers till he was tased and dropped to the ground, being handcuffed while on his stomach watching his soon to be ex-wife was hugging Andy Flynn. Jackson groaned as the pulled him roughly off the ground and slamming him against the wall. Andy looks up at the two officers nodding his head as they took him away. Andy saying his final goodbyes in his head, what a piece of shit. As he looks around to see Andrea and Linda coming to both moaning. Buzz came in telling Andy the paramedics will be here shortly. He moved over to Andrea helping her up to sit in a chair. While Julio did the same for Linda.

As the paramedics arrived the guys left the interrogation room to the murder room. The paramedics walked in placing Linda, Andrea, and Sharon on stretchers one at a time while wheeling them out. They watched as they came out wheeling Sharon out with a bandage covering half of her face, her eyes closed with her hands on her chest. Andy so badly wanted to accompany her but he knew he had his after action report to do. Julio sensing Andy's dilemma placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She's is good hands sir, let's get our reports done so we can go visiting them at the hospital." Julio kept his hand on Andy's shoulder, giving him a apologetic smile.

"Yeah, you are right Julio. Let's get them done and get out of here." Andy bowed his head in agreement.

Buzz just stood there watching their interaction, sensing something was going on between the Lieutenant and Captain Raydor. But kept it to himself as he headed back into Electronics Room to make a copy of what happened during Jackson and Raydor deal. Once he was done downloading the file onto the USB, he started writing his own after action report. While Andy and Julio were at their own desk finishing up their reports, once they were all done they placed them on Chief Johnson's desk for her to go through along with Chief Pope.

Andy drove Sharon's car since he drove it to PAB, Julio drove with Buzz since Julio's car was in the shop. Andy waited for the two before heading inside to look for Sharon and Andrea. Walking to the front desk, asking the lady where Sharon Raydor and Andrea Hobbs room swere. Once the lady told them Julio went with Buzz to check on Andrea as Andy headed towards Sharon's room.

Andy stood by her doorway watching as her doctor was talking to her, Sharon nodding her head as the doctor told her to take it easy and that her x-rays showed no broken bones, but she will be very sore for a couple of weeks. He was grateful that she didn't suffer any broken bones but her left eye was swollen again but not as bad as the first time. She had what looked like about fifteen stitches above her left brow.

Sharon looks to the door to see Andy leaning against the doorway just staring at her. Her blood still on his neck and shirt, her face lights up once she sees Andy, moving her hand and gesturing for him to come in. Her doctor turns and sees Andy then smiles, as he watches them hug.

"As I said Sharon take it easy for a few days." Moving his paperwork around and found her discharge paperwork handing them to her. "Here this is your discharge papers, you are free to go." Shaking her hand then shook Andy's, he turns around and left them alone.

Andy moved so he stood in front of Sharon, moving a hand cup her cheek looking at her bruised and swollen but yet still beautiful face. "Hey." He whispered, his fingers from his other hand moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, yourself." She replied with a sad smile while her fingers played with his tie that was lose around his neck.

He moved in and kissed her forehead, both smiling as he pulled away. "You ready to go?"

Sharon just nodded her yes and Andy helps her down from the bed. He never removed his hand from her waist as they walked down the hall. Sharon stopped and looked over at Andy. "Can we stop by and see Andrea?"

He smiled as he remembered that Julio and Buzz were here too. "Of course she's down the hall, let's go." As he guided Sharon towards Andreas room.

As they made it to door they heard her laughing with Julio and Buzz. Andy looks down at Sharon whispering in her ear if she wanted him to let go. She shook her head no, both smiling shyly as they walked in together to see how Andrea was doing.

Sharon gasped as she saw Andrea with two black eyes and a bandage over her broken nose. "Oh Andrea!" As she moved away from Andy and hugged her best friend.

"Oh Honey, it's alright. I just have a broken nose and a mild concussion." Pulling back and checking her best friend out. "What about you?" Looking at her face and seeing her stitches.

"Well good news is I have no broken ribs or bones, black eye again, and fifteen stitches above my brow." Holding her best friend hand as she talked.

"That's good Sharon." Andrea looks over at Andy. "Take her home please Andy." Her eyes darting back to Sharon's, lifting her hand up in the air. "I don't want to hear it Sharon. Julio and Buzz offered to take me home. So, please go home, shower, and eat some food. I'm alright a little sore but I'll live." She grins at Sharon holding her hand.

"Andrea I'm so sor.." Andrea cut her off before she could finish.

"No, you will not apologize for that asshole anymore, within a few days you'll be a single woman again." Grinning at Sharon then looks over at Andy.

Sharon cleared her throat as Buzz looked puzzled and Julio had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, well...I'm going go home now." Her cheeks starting to flush as Julio tried hard not to laugh. "Thank you Andrea." Sharon moved in and hugged her again.

"Yes, you do that." Andrea said with a smile. Moving her lips to Sharon's ears and whispered. "You deserve to be happy Sharon, and I can see now that Andy makes you happy and he cares a lot about you." Giving Sharon one last squeeze and pulled away, smiling as Sharon blushed.

Sharon said her goodbyes leaving Andrea in capable hands of Buzz and Julio. While Andy placed his hand around her waist as they walked down the corridor.

Buzz still confused blurted out. "So are those two dating?"

Julio and Andrea laughed as Buzz shrugged his shoulders mouthing "what?!"

"Not yet, but maybe in the distant future. Right now he's just the kind of friend she needs right now." Said Andrea as she slowly moved off the bed with Julio taking two steps towards her to assist her down. "Thank you Julio." Julio nodded his head then moved to the side table to grab her purse and jacket.

"Oh, I think it would be great for both of them to start dating each other, the way they argue all the time and Lieutenant Flynn always staring at her legs." Buzz said with a smile as he lead the way out of her hospital room.

"Well she does have amazing legs." Chuckled Julio as held his elbow out for Andrea. Who took his offered elbow and laughs along with him.

Andy pulled into her parking spot and turns off her ignition. Opening his door and moving to her side and helped her out then grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. Sharon was about to take it from him when he shook his head no.

Sharon just grinned and watched as he took his duffel bag out and started walking towards his car, her heart sank as she realized she would be home alone tonight. Before Andy could reach his car Sharon said his name and he turns around.

"Andy, can...can you stay the night?" She said nervously as her fingers fidgeting within her blazer pockets.

Andy grins as he walks back towards her. "Sure, lead the way."

Entering her condo Sharon took off her blazer and hung it up as she took ahold of her luggage and pulled it towards her bedroom while Andy followed her but placed his duffel bag in her spare room. Sharon stopped by his door and smiled at him as he started taking out his clothes.

"Andy?" She said softly.

Andy turns around and smiles back at her. "Yes, Sharon."

"Why don't you take a shower first then I'll go after you." Watching as Andy continued to take out his clothes.

"I don't mind waiting till you're done Sharon, you should go first." As he stops what he's doing and looks over his shoulder.

"No, I insist Andy, besides I want to soak in the tub afterwards. So please go first." She smiled shyly at him as his smile grew bigger.

"Okay, I'll go first. Just give me a minute." Nodding his head as he looked through his clothes.

"Okay, would you like some tea later?" She asked slowly walking away.

"Yes, that's sounds great, thank you Sharon." Watching her walk away slowly, then grabs his clothes and headed to her bathroom.

Andy walks into the kitchen to make his tea, looking around her living room to see it was empty then saw the curtain to her balcony move from the wind. After making his tea he headed towards her balcony, finding her leaning over and looking down below as cars drove by. Clearing his throat to let her know he was behind her, she looks over her should and grins.

"The bathroom is all yours, thank you for the tea." Taking a sip of his tea as he stood bench to her.

"Anytime, well I'll be back in a few." Slowly moving away from the balcony.

"Take all the time you need and relax." Taking another sip of his tea watching her walk away as she nods her head. Andy turns around and looks out at the horizon. Thinking about the events that happened today, started of sweet then just turn to total shit in seconds. How could her husband; ex-husband be such a piece of shit and hurt Sharon like that? Andy stood outside for a few more minutes then can back inside and sat down on her couch reading the paper.

Sharon finished up and pulled the plug waiting in the tub for the water to drain, then turns her shower head on and washes the remaining soap of her body. Turning off the water and placed her shower head back onto the wall. Carefully stepping out, grabbing her towel drying off her body, looking into her mirror and seeing her bruise along her face turning a darker purple. Her finger tracing down to her neck to the bruises that Jackson did from his hands around her throat. Tears started filling her eyes as those terrifying moments flashed through her head. She couldn't stop the tears that rain down her cheeks, she began to hyperventilate from the lack of oxygen her lungs were getting as she cried. Her sobs getting louder with every breath she took in.

Andy heard Sharon crying and moved off the couch quickly lightly knocking on the bathroom door with no response he knocked again and opened the door slowly to see Sharon with her back against the cabinet and her face in her hands sobbing. Andy kneeled beside Sharon, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Whispering her name until she looked up, moving forward hugging Andy. She buried her face in his neck inhaling his scent, his scent calmer her down as well as his hands gliding up and down her back whispering in her hair "it's okay, just breath I got you."

She moved her chin so it rested on his shoulder as they hugged for twenty minutes. Andy feeling her finally relaxed and her breathing back to normal he pulled away cupping her face running his thumbs along her cheeks to wipe away the remaining tears that lingered. Her eyes puffy and red along with her nose from crying, she kept her pale green eyes focused on him as he pulled her face forward placing a kiss on her forehead.

Whispering in her hairline. "Come on let's get you dressed, I'll even be nice and brush your hair." He smiled as he heard Sharon hum, moving her head more against his lips, placing her hands on his wrist. Andy pulled Sharon up as they walked quietly to her bedroom, he stopped as she sat on the edge of her bed still holding his hand. Turning towards her standing between her legs, moving his other hand to her left cheek. "What is it Sharon?"

Sharon buried her face into chest. "Will you lay with me?" Her voice muffled in his chest. Closing her eyes as he have moved his hand from cheek into her hair, while the other ran up and down her arm.

"Of course, but first let's get you dressed." Moving her damp hair off of her neck, Sharon hums as his fingertips touch her skin. Andy helps her up heading towards her closet, before he opened the door, he turned around to see Sharon pulling back her sheets and then crawled in. "Sharon?" He said hesitantly as his hand combing through his hair.

She moved her tired eyes up at him with an exhausted smile then patted the side of her bed. Andy just stood frozen for awhile just staring at Sharon sitting in her bed only wearing a purple silk robe. Clearing his throat while he stared at her. "Sharon, are you sure?"

Her body losing fading fast she muster what energy she had left to say. "I'm sure, please Andy, I'm tired and I...I...I want you to hold me."

The way she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him. He couldn't deny the one thing she wanted, because he wanted to hold her too. Letting her know that she was safe and that he truly loved her. Andy grins as he walks to the other side of her bed, crawling in he bed. He laid back on her comfy bed, he grins again as Sharon silk clad body moved next to his. As she pulled the covers over them as his arm wrapped around her middle as she rested her head on his chest, draping one of her legs over his. She hums as she feels Andy placed a kiss on her hair whispering goodnight.

Andy stared at Sharon as she slept in his arms she slept, even with the gash above her brow and her eye again swollen and bruised she looks beautiful. Her hand laid along his chest, he placed his other hand over hers, gliding his fingertips slowly over her soft flesh. He listen to her breathing as she whimpered his name and moving her face up a little bit.

 **{TBC}**


	6. I Need You

**Thank you for those who are following this story. Sorry it's taken me forever to update but been really busy with work and school it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and yet again all mistake are my own.**

Sharon woke up to the sound of Andy snoring in her ear, along with his warm breath fanning the hairs on the back of her neck. His large warm body pressed up against her back, his arm resting around her waist securing her against his chest. She couldn't help the smile that grew across her lips, it felt delightful to have his body against hers, it felt safe being in his embrace. Laying there quietly in his arms listening to him snore. It was a pleasant way to spend the early morning. She heard his breathing change, as one of his legs draped over hers, pulling her tighter against his chest leaving no space in between. His arm that was wrapped around her waist moved up. So the back of his hand rested against her left breast. As he buried his face further into her neck, his lips ghostly touching the space between her neck and shoulder as he inhaled her scent and grunted.

She laid still listening to his breathing shallowing out, followed by his soft snoring in her ear again. Slowly releasing her breath as she felt his morning wood poking her buttock. Her chest expanding making her left breast touch against the back of his hand. The warmth of his hand caused her nipple to elect and started scattering the butterflies that laid dormant to flutter in her stomach wildly. Closing her eyes tightly as she moaned out load, remembering she was only wearing her purple silk robe.

Andy woke up right away removing his body from hers, sitting up. "Sharon, are you okay? Did...did I hurt you? I'm so, so sorry." He blurted out in a sleepy voice, his hand touching the back of her shoulder.

Sharon rolled onto her back, turning her head to look over at him. Blush creeping along her cheeks and traveling down her neck to her chest. Thank goodness it was still dark and the only light coming in was from the full moon casting its ray of light in her bedroom. She smiled as she eyes adjusted and took in his sleepy appearance. "No...no Andy, you didn't hurt me. I'm so sorry for waking you up."

Andy rubbed his eyes then looked over at her. "But I heard you moan, are you in pain?" Moving her sheets aside and got out of bed heading towards her bathroom.

Sharon sat up and stopped him before he was out of her room. "Andy, wait!" Watching him as he turned around looking at her confused. "I'm not in pain, actually I feel wonderful, thanks to you." Feeling embarrassed she looks down at her hands that were in her lap.

Andy stood in her doorway, which seemed like hours as he processed her words. He moved his eyes to focus on her and how beautiful she looked even with Jack's angry hand prints around her throat and the stitches along her left brow. He enjoyed looking at her when she was embarrass. The way her fingers nervously played with her silk tie on her robe. His eyes moving up along her bruised body as the pinkness on her chest that crept up along to her cheeks. He shyly smiled as Sharon's looked up at him, smiling nervously back at him as she watched his eyes darken from just looking at her bruised body. God it felt good to be admired.

Andy walked back towards her and sat down on the bed, scooting next to her watching as she still played with her silk tie. He placed one of his hands under her chin, lifting it up, moving her face so she would look at him. The way she looked back at him made his heart flutter as she was nervously biting her lower lip. Using his other hand he placed it over hers, to stop her from fidgeting. "You know your beautiful when you do that?" He said with a smile on his face, gliding his thumb across her lower lip.

Sharon's teeth let go of her bottom lip, enjoying the sensation that his callous thumb felt along her lower lip. She nervously smile back at him, blinking her eyes rapidly to hold back her tears. It's been a long time since a man looked at her like that; let alone say she was beautiful. She turned both of her hands over that were in her lap, intertwining their fingers, smiling as she whispered. "Andy."

Andy watched her blink back a few tears, he moved the palm of his hand up on her cheek as her first tear ran down, wiping it away, but being followed by more. "Come here." Pulling her down with him, wrapping them both up in her bed sheets. Sharon snuggled closer to Andy, enjoy the heat that radiated from his body warming her up. Both closing their eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

\- 2 Weeks Later -

Sharon has been on her own for 2 weeks now. She just finished her last session with her physical therapist. Tomorrow she would go see her psychologist. Before she can go back to and perform her duties. She would also have to go to the gun range to get her firearm back. Sitting in the waiting room for Dr. Klaus to see her. Skimming through a health magazine, her attention focused on an article about dating after a messy divorce. Sharon was so engrossed she didn't hear Harriet call her name three times. Till Sharon felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, surprising Sharon. She gasped before she looked up at Harriet.

"I'm sorry Sharon, I didn't mean to startle you." Said Harriet in a soothing apologetic tone, removing her hand from Sharon's shoulder.

"Oh it's okay Harriet, it's my fault I was so buried in this article." Raising the magazine up. "Is Dr. Klaus ready for me?" Asked Sharon, while closing up the magazine and placing it back on the waiting room table.

Harriet nodded her head, smiling at Sharon as she stood up. "Yes Sharon, please follow me." Guiding her through the double doors and down the hall to his office. Harriet pushes the door open further walking in and pointing towards the large padded brown love seat. "Dr. Klaus will be with you shortly Sharon." She says with a smile as she closes the door.

Sharon sat there looking around his office, confident this will hopefully be her last session and a step closer to getting back to work. Sharon was getting stir crazy being home all the time, she craved being back at work and helping fellow officers, even if they hated her for it. Sharon sat back with her fingers in her lap looking around his office, admiring the plaques that hung on the wall of all of his accomplishments. She hears the door open and smiles as Dr. Klaus walks in with his notebook in hand.

"Good afternoon Sharon. How are you doing today?" He asked as sat down across from her.

"Good afternoon Pete. Honestly I'm going stir crazy being home all time, I miss my job, I miss my team, and I just miss being busy." Sharon said with a sad smile.

Mr. Klaus nods his head as his hands lay over his notebook. He grins at Sharon the replies. "Well Ms. Raydor I have good news than. You have improved and I have to say I'm very impressed. What you went through you have handle it very well." He smiled again as Sharon's face lightens up. "So, I have Harriet printing out your paperwork." He stood up and stuck out his hand towards hers.

Sharon couldn't stop the smile that grew on her lips, that traveled to her eyes and through her entire body. She was going back to doing what she loved. "Thank you Pete, for everything." Shaking his hand.

"No problem Ms. Raydor, and please don't over due yourself at work, alright?" As he let go of her hand, raising his left eyebrow at her.

"I won't Doctor." She smiled at him.

"If you ever need to talk, you have my number, so call me anytime." As they walked towards his door. Opening the door for her and followed Sharon to the front desk.

"I will, thank you." Sharon replies as they arrived at the front desk, they waited for Harriet to show up. Seconds later a smiling Harriet shows up and gives Sharon her paperwork.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After leaving the doctor office she headed towards PAB, to give Chief Pope her paperwork and hopefully with his approval go to the run range so she can return to work Monday morning. Sharon was about to pull into the garage when her heart started pounding rapidly, her palms and forehead became sweaty, she tried controlling her breathing but as she pulled in more she had to stop her car trying to control her breathing. Sharon screams when someone knocks on her window. Looking up and seeing it was Andy, he watches as she puts her car in park and he opens her door kneeling next to her.

"I'm sorry Sharon, I didn't mean to scare. Are you okay?" He asked calmly, his hand moved onto of hers that was gripping her steering wheel tightly. He watches Sharon as she was struggling to control her breathing. "Sharon." He said about three times then finally using her rank she snapped out of it.

Sharon looks over at Andy, giving him a small smile. "Andy." She whispers.

He could see the fear in her eyes, watching as her eyes traveled along the parked cars then stops on her parking spot. It hit him why she was having a panic attack. He glides his thumb along her white knuckles moving closer to her whispering in her ear. "Sharon, Honey Jackson can't hurt you anymore. Okay, you are safe now, you hear me? You are safe." His waits to see any change in her breathing. He starts to grin as she starts to calm down, loosening her grip on the steering wheel.

She lowers her head feeling defeated, tears filling her eyes. She thought she was ready to return to work, but once she pulled into the garage it was hard to gain control over her fears and with the flashbacks from that night taking over her. She hums as she feels Andy's fingers lift her head up, her teary eyes looking back at him. His chocolate brown eyes looking at her and his smile calming helping her down more as his spoke softly to her and his other hand took ahold of hers.

"Let me drive." He said, helping her out of her car and opening the back passenger door.

Sharon just sat in the backseat watching Andy pull into her spot and turning off her car. Watching as he leans to the passenger seat grabbing her purse, then opening he driver side door. Her eyes never leaving his as he opened her door and helped her out. Sharon stood in front of him, right hand grabbing the strap of her purse out of Andy's hand. "Thank you Andy."

His thumbs clear away her tears then travels down her forearms, lightly squeezing them and smiles. "No problem, I'll walk with you." As he moves besides her and places his right hand on her lower back as she smiles then hums.

The walk to the elevator as quite and he knew Sharon would open up to him when she's ready. He just hoped it would be soon, he missed spending time with her, and talking to her all night long about anything. As they both entered the elevator Sharon exhaled then rests her head on his shoulder speaking softly. "Thank you Andy." She closed her eyes and smiles when she feels his lips touch her hair.

The door opens and Sharon waves goodbye as Andy stayed in the elevator to go to his floor. Sharon made her way to Chief Popes office, his secretary Dawn. Who paged Pope, she nods her head to let Sharon go in. Sharon smiles then nods her head as she enters Pope's office.

Chief Pope greeter her with a warm smile and shook her hand then gestured Sharon to sit down. "Captain Raydor it's good to see you. You look well and I know your here to get back to work am I right?" He grins at her.

"Thank you Chief, and yes I am." Placing her purse down, she reaches into it and grabs both of her doctors paperwork. "Here you go Chief." Handing her paperwork over.

Chief Pope looks over her paperwork then places them down on her desk, looking over at her then grins. "Well Captain if all goes well at the gun range and you qualify, we'll see you Monday." Pope said as he stood up, walking Sharon to the door. "It will be good to have you back Captain." Opening his door with a genuine smile on his face for her wellbeing.

"Thank you Chief, it will be good to get back to work." Sharon said with a smile and walks out of his office towards the elevator. Sharon pushed the button waiting a few seconds, hearing the ding and the doors open. Sharon walks in then pushes the button to the gun range floor.

Sharon exit the elevator, walking down the corridor towards the double door and stopping at the counter.

"Welcome Captain Raydor, it's good to see you are doing well." Greeted Doug as he slid a piece of paper under the glass.

"Thank you Doug, how are the kids and wife?" Asked Sharon with a smile, taking the piece of paper and filling it out.

"Alice, Marie, and Bear are doing great, enjoying summer camp in Colorado. Annabelle is keeping busy with her flower shop and we are taking a trip to Cabo next week." Beamed Doug as he watched Sharon fill out her paperwork.

"That's wonderful, I remember Emily and Ricky loved going to summer camps. It's good that Annabelle is keeping busy. Reminds me to stop by and pick out some hydrangeas and purple roses after I leave here." Smiled Sharon, finishing up her information and then signed her name. Skipping the piece of paper under the glass.

Doug looked over her info and sliding her a box with her gun inside, a case of ammo and earmuffs. "Sounds good, alright Sharon good luck."

Taking the two boxes and earmuffs, Sharon turns around and heads beyond the bulletproof glass door. Walking door the lanes she stops at lane thirteen, placing her purse on the bench. Turning around she walks up to the booth placing the box down and opening removing her gun and started loading her clip. Once she had all the bullets in she placed the magazine inside the gun. Placing her gun down she pushes then button to bring the target closer.

Sharon spent an hour shooting her gun, Doug was very impressed with her shooting. "I must say Sharon you are one lady I wouldn't want to piss or be on the other side of your gun. Congratulations." As Doug laughs and stamps her slip approving her to carrying her firearm and return to active duty.

"I would hope not Doug." Sharon laughs as she takes out her holster from her purse and placing her gun inside. "Thank you." Sharon said as she took the slip of paper and heads down the corridor.

Sharon walks back to Chief Pope's office, waiting with a grin on her face as Harriet congratulates her. Harriet pages Pope and gives Sharon the okay to enter.

"Here you go Chief." Said Sharon happily as she gave Pope her slip.

Placing the slip on his desk and extending his hand out, smiling. "Congratulations Captain, I...we look forward to seeing you Monday, we have much to discuss."

"Thank you Chief, look forward to returning on Monday." As she removed her hand from his, smiling.

"Well then enjoy the weekend and see you Monday morning Captain Raydor." Replied Chief Pope.

"See you Monday." Said Sharon as she nods her head then turns around walking out of his office.

Sharon couldn't stop the smile that grew wider on face as she was getting her life back together. Stopping in front of the elevators pushing the down button. She waited as she watched the numbers go down till it dinged and the doors opened. Sharon smiles as she saw Andy standing with his hands to his side. His smile grew as he saw Sharon just standing there smiling at him. She moves forward and stands next to Andy, she grins as Andy looks down and sees four perfect head shots on her targets. He shoulder pumped and whispered in her ear. "Congrats Captain."

Making Sharon blush as she hums her response to him. They stood in silence till the doors opened. Arriving at the garage, Andy placed his hand on her lower back guiding her forward as they walked towards her car. Andy watches as Sharon takes out her keys and unlocks her doors. She looks up at Andy smiling as she placed her purse in her car. "Thank you Lieutenant."

Andy grins placing in hands into his pockets. "No problem Captain." Moving back and forth on his heels he clears his throat. "So uh...Captain...uh what do you say about going out to dinner tonight?" His voice hesitant and his eyes full of hope. "You know to celebrate your return." Taking his hands out of his pockets.

Sharon smiles at Andy. She has missed him dearly and she really didn't want to be alone tonight. "I would like that Lieutenant." Sharon blushes as Andy grins and opens her driver side door for her. Before Sharon gets in she's asked. "What time should I be expecting you?"

Andy leans over as Sharon gets into her car. She blushes again as Andy grins at her and replies. "I'll pick you up at your place at 7." Pushing back and says. "Oh and Sharon wear casual clothes." Andy starts walking backwards, winking at her. He grins when she starts to laugh. Andy watches as Sharon starts her car and drives off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sharon laughs as she sees where Andy is taking her. "Really Andy?" Looking out the passenger window seeing Hollywood Forever Cemetery with a banner with bold white words featured film tonight is Spaceballs starting time at 7:45. "Spaceballs? Oh Andy you're such a dork." She said between laughing.

"Yeah well, if it gets you to smile and laugh like that I'll take it." He said pulling into a parking spot. He grins when Sharon looks over at him and blushes.

"Like I said, you're such a dork, but a much needed dork in my life." She smiled as it was Andy's turn to blush.

Both getting out of his car, she watches as Andy moves to the trunk taking out a blanket and a medium blue cooler. "Here let me help you." Sharon walks over taking the blanket from his hands.

"Thank you, um pick where ever you want to sit." Nodded Andy as he gestured for to pick a spot.

Sharon turns around looking for the perfect spot for them to sit and enjoy the movie together. Finally finding an opening next to an old oak tree they headed that way. Andy placed the cooler down and helps Sharon place the blanket down. Both using heavy rocks on each corner to hold the blanket down, so it wouldn't blow up. Andy grabs the cooler and puts it behind them. He sits down, looking up at Sharon then pats the spot next to him. He grins when Sharon smiles and proceeds to sit next to him. Both of them had their legs stretched out leaning back on their hands. Their hands slightly touching, both feeling the spark of electricity that flowed through their fingertips. Sharon looks over at Andy seeing that he was just as effected but the jolt as she was. Sharon smiles then moved her hand over his, watching as Andy slowly moved his head to look at her.

Andy couldn't help but smile as Sharon smiled back at him. His thumb gliding along her pinky. The music began and they both turns their heads towards the screen. Thirty minutes into the movie Sharon sees Andy moved back and leans against the tree. Sharon feeling the warmth leaving her hand she moves back and sits next to him. She grins when he wraps an around around her pulling her closer to him. Sharon rests her head against his should, seconds later they started laughing.

Sharon enjoyed the way his laughter lightened her spirits as his body heat soothed her. Sharon rubs her head along his shoulder and then hums as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Sharon's other hand moved to his, their fingers threaded together as they enjoyed the movie. Andy hears Sharon stomach rumble, pulling away from her he reaches behind Sharon taking out two salads and two bottles of water. Sharon grins and mouths "thank you" as she opens up her salad.

Sharon helped Andy clean up then fold the blanket, both walking next to each other Sharon took ahold of his hand, both smiling as they walked to his car. Sharon knew that the ball was in her court and she would have to make the first move. Driving Sharon to her condo they made small talk and listened to classical music. Pulling into her garage Sharon turns her body facing him. "Would you like to come upstairs for coffee?"

Andy frowns and then exhales. "I would love to but we still have to solve this case and we have to be in early. So how about next time?" He looked over at her.

Sharon hides the sadness she feels knowing that Andy couldn't hang out a bit more. She nods her head and puts on a fake smile. "I would like that, Andy."

Andy holds her hand tighter and smiles. "Good because I miss spending time with you Sharon. I really do." Hesitantly moving done hair behind her ear.

Sharon leans her head into his hand and hums. "I miss spending time with you. If you get out early or have time, come over tomorrow night." Sharon said bring hopeful.

Andy grins running his thumb along her cheekbone. "I can do that, I'll call you later tomorrow to let you know what's going on." Andy said with a smile. His eyes getting lost in hers, how he just wanted to kiss her lips and glide his tongue into her mouth just to hear her moan but mostly to taste her. Andy was paying any attention to what she was saying until he felt her hand tighten around his.

"Andy?" Her eyes looked onto his.

Andy backed away slightly, clearing his throat, and blushing as he replied. "Sorry I was just thinking."

Sharon grins as she leans her head more into his hand. "Thinking about what?" She asked in a sultry tone.

Andy watched as her eyes turned a darker green as she hums. He swallows hard thinking if he should tell her what he was thinking, but he knew she liked honesty. Taking a deep breath in and praying it wasn't a mistake. "I was thinking how it would feel to kiss your lips and I wondered what you would taste like." He eyes never leaving hers.

Sharon blushed at his honesty and couldn't help the smile that played along her lips. "Yeah?" She whispers as she moved closer to his lips slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She smiles as his eyes widen and he had that goofy grin on his face while he nodded his head yes. "Good, because I have too."

At the last second they both closed their eyes as their lips touched. Andy didn't dare move, frozen still as her soft warm lips were on his. He moans as she pulls away slightly, rubbing the top of her nose against his then brings her lips back onto his. Both pulling away, just smiling happily as they finished their first kiss. "Goodnight Andy, I had a really lovely time tonight." She whispers as her warm breath runs along his lips.

"I did too Sharon, goodnight." Andy replies grinning as he watches Sharon pen his door and walks away towards the elevator. Once she was safely inside Andy did a little dance in his seat, he got the girl and couldn't wait to to see Sharon again.

Sharon was dressed and ready for bed when her phone went off. It was a text from Andy saying he made it home and was looking forward in seeing her again. Sharon smiles as she texted her reply, after pressing send she placed her phone down, turned off the light on her nightstand abs laid in bed thinking of how wonderful tonight was with Andy and how happy he made her feel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sharon was disappointed when Andy called and had to cancel their coffee that night but she went back to reading her book and enjoying a glass of wine. After ready halfway through the book and seeing that it was past midnight Sharon placed her bookmark in her book, closing it and leaving it on her table. Picking up her wine glass and taking it to the sink, washing it out she placed it in her dishwasher. Turning off all of her lights and checking her doors she walked down the corridor to her bedroom. Sharon took off her clothes and grabbed the t-shirt that Andy left at her place. Taking in his scent that was almost gone she pulled the covers away and stepped into bed.

Sharon was woken out of bed by someone banging on her door. Moving the covers off of her quickly and grabbing her gun she headed towards her front door to see who was intruding on her much needed sleep. Sharon steps forward on her toes, looking through the peephole to see a disheveled Andy with what looked like blood on his clothes.

Sharon opens the door quickly asking. "Oh my god Andy, what happened?"

"Sharon." He said in a whisper pulling Sharon into his arms hugging her tightly crying into her neck.

Sharon held tightly to Andy as he cried, running her hands up and down his back speaker softly to him. "Shhhhh it's okay, I'm here. I'm here." She kissed the side of his sweaty head.

They rocked side to side as Andy began to calm down. Andy moved them backwards into her condo, using his foot to close the door. "She was just a child Sharon, just a child." He whimpered into her neck. His body started to shake against fresh warm tears ran from his eyes and down her neck.

Sharon had no idea what he was talking about but just held him tightly to her just repeating in his ear. "I've got you Andy, I've got you. Just let it go, I've got you." As her hands running up and down along his back.

Andy takes a deep breath in, breathing in as much needed oxygen along with the strong smell of jasmine into his lungs. "She was the same age as Nicole, Sharon and someone just ran her over and didn't even bother to stop to see if she was alright." He clung to Sharon as he spoke into her neck, his body shaking violently as he cried again.

Moisture started to sting her eyes as she figured out what he was referring too. Her arms hugging him tightly. "Oh Andy, I'm so sorry."

Andy pulled out of their hug, taking ahold of Sharon's hand and guiding them to her couch. Sharon stopped them and started guided them towards his bedroom. He followed Sharon with no questions asked. He stood still as Sharon removed his tie placing it on her bed. Then started unbuttoning his best buttons then his dress shirt, moving them down his shoulders and then down his arms placing them next to his tie. She looks up at him as she placed her hands on his buckle. Sharon kneels down untying his shoes, helping him take them off. Standing back up she's hesitant. Andy nods giving Sharon the okay to take off and remove his pants.

Once Andy was out of his clothes, standing in his undershirt and boxers in front of Sharon. She pulls him into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you Sharon." He says softly.

Sharon hums as her arms tighten around him. "Let's go to bed, hmmmm?" She whispers in his ear.

He loosens his hold on her and backs away, moving to the other side of her bed where he watched her get in and realized she was wearing his shirt that he thought he lost. He grins as he slips into her bed along with Sharon. She moves next to him resting her head on his chest humming as his arm went around her. Sharon ran her hand along his chest while she listened to his heart beat.

"I went to three meeting tonight and I couldn't get Gracie Ann Gates out of my mind. I didn't want to go home alone and Provenza is off drinking. I just wanted to go some where safe, so I came here." He spoke softly.

Sharon lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest. "Oh Andy, I'm glad you went to a few meetings, I'm sorry they didn't help you very much, but you are always welcome here." Smiling sadly at Andy. "Always welcomed." Moving her head down, placing a kiss over his heart.

His arms tightened around Sharon. "Thank you Sharon, I just needed this. I needed you, you give me the strength to fight back my demons right now." Moving some hair away from her neck.

Sharon looks up at Andy and smiles. "You also gave me the strength to live again. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have recovered so quickly." Sharon said honestly.

Andy pulls her down against him and kisses her temple whispering. "I can't take all the credit. It was all you Sharon. You are much more stronger then you give yourself credit." Rubbing his hand up and down along her side, pulling on his shirt he says. "I thought I lost this shirt." He said with a grin.

Sharon blushes as she buried her face into his chest, mumbling. "I found it under blankets, I was going to return it. But your smell helps me sleep better at night." Smiling as she feels his arms tighten around her.

"Well I have another shirt you can borrow, I can imagine my scent is almost faded. Since all I can smell is jasmine and mint." He replied back to her with a grin.

Lifting her head up and looking into his eyes. "Really?" She asked surprised.

Andy smiles and says. "Of course, if it helps you to sleep at night, how could I say no. Plus you look good wearing my shirts." Lifting both of his eyebrows up and down.

Sharon snort laughs and hides her face again on his chest. "Good night Andy."

Loosening his hold he whispers. "Good night Sharon, thank you again."

Sharon hums resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat gradually slow down and start to snore. Sharon moved her left leg between his and closed her eyes.

Andy woke up well rested stretching his entire body and looked to his right and saw her side of the bed was empty. Andy gets out of bed, moving to her bathroom where he does his business then brushes his teeth. Walking out of her bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen where he sees Sharon wearing only his shirt and her black UGG's. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as he watched her cut up fruit.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me Lieutenant?" Said Sharon sarcastically with a grin on her lips.

Andy blushes as he moved forwards grab two mugs from her pantry then proceeded to the coffee machine. He stands next to her watcher her cut up state berries. "Good morning."

Sharon stops cutting and looks over at Andy smiling. "Good morning." Grabbing a strawberry and feeding it to him. She snorts as he eats it and mumbles thank you.

Andy places her mug next to her as she moved to the fridge to grab yogurt then spoons for their breakfast. "Andy could you grab the granola in the pantry behind you, please."

"Oh course." As he turns around, grabbing the granola then then moves to grab two bowls.

"Thank you Andy." As she stirs the yogurt, placing a decent amount in each bowl, grabbing the granola sprinkling it on top. Both grabbing strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, pineapple chunks, and mango slices into their bowls. Grabbing their coffees along with their yogurts and headed into the dinning room. After eating breakfast they sat on the couch watching television, Sharon looks over at Andy, seeing that he looked a lot better than he did last night.

"I'm doing good Sharon." Andy said as he turns and looks at her with a grin on his lips.

Sharon blushes as she smiles back, shrugging her shoulders as she says. "Just checking."

Both looking back at the TV, Andy brings his arm over her shoulder and Sharon scoots closer to Andy's side. Resting her head on his shoulder. They were interrupted by Andy's cell phone going off. He reached for his phone, rolling his eyes as he's best friend was calling him.

"It's Louie." Andy says than swiping right to accept his call. "Please tell me we did t catch a case?" Whined Andy.

"No you idiot, I was just seeing how you are doing? You took out last case really hard." Grumbled Louie.

"I'm doing good, I went to three meeting last night." Said Andy, he looked at Sharon rolling his eyes.

Sharon couldn't help but giggle out loud. Her eyes widen as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh you are more than alright. Your with the Captain huh?" Groaned Louie.

Smiling over at Sharon. "As a matter of fact I am." Andy said happily.

Louie rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you see it that woman, but all I know is that she makes you happy and I haven't seen the Captain smile...well since...never." Taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing it. "I can't believe I'm an saying this. But you better treat her right Flynn, that woman has been through enough. So don't be an idiot. Oh wait you are an idiot for falling for her."

"Geez thanks Old Man, but don't worry I plan on cherishing this one till the day I die." Taking ahold of Sharon's hand and smiled at her. He smile widens as he watches Sharon blushes.

"Yee gods Flynn, you're going to make sick. I'm hanging up now, glad you didn't relapse last night and your doing a-okay." Groaned Louise rolling his eyes and hanging up on Andy, before he could reply.

Andy shrugs his shoulders, placing his phone on the table and pulling Sharon back to his side. Sharon hums as she places her head on his shoulder again. Sharon waited a few more minutes to tell Andy about the good news. She waited till the show was over, sitting up. She grabs his hand intertwining their fingers and waited for him to look at her. Andy turns his head and looks at her.

Going over and over the words in her head Sharon blurts out. "I'm not a married woman anymore." Blushing as Andy's eyes widen than a dumb smile grazed his lips.

Andy had a lump in his throat, he has waited patiently for those words to leave Sharon's lips and it finally has happened. He cleared his throat then finally spoke. "So, does that mean I can ask you out on a date?" He asked hesitantly.

Sharon smiles, her hand holding his tightly. "Or I could ask you." She bumps his shoulder with his. "So, what do you say Andrew Flynn, you wanna go on an date with The Wicked Witch?" She asked.

Andy moves closer to placing his other hand on her face, his thumb gliding along the scar by her eye. "You're not The Wicked Witch to me, your just a beautiful woman who's name is Sharon Raydor." He swallowed and continued. "I would love to go on a date with you." He said with his eyes full of happiness and a smile that lit up her world.

She leans her head into his palm smiling at him. "I was thinking tomorrow night? Unless you get a case."

He smiles running his thumb along her cheek. "Anytime would be perfect. But what about Chief Pope and Assistant Chief Taylor?" Andy's voice full of doubt.

"I have a meeting with them both on Monday and I'll tell them than." She replied.

Looking down at her lips than back into her eyes. "What he they won't allow it since this while investigation this lawsuit and trying to find the leak?" Andy asked sadly.

"If they so no, than I'll retire. I've done my time and I'm not getting a promotion anytime soon." Shrugging her shoulders.

Taking both of his hands on hers. "Sharon, I can't have you do that, specially for me...I mean us, you love this job."

Removing one of her hands and placed it on Andy's face. "I do love this job very much, but I love you too."

Andy couldn't help but grin as Sharon just said that she loved him. Moving his hands on both sides of her face and looking lovingly in her eyes. "Sharon Raydor, I love you too. If this is." Moving a hand off her face and gesturing to them. "What you want, than I won't stop you from retiring. But instead of you retiring how about me. I mean I'm just a detective and well your job is more important than mine."

Sharon was shaking her head no, but Andy stopped her from continuing. "I'm serious, I'll retire. I'm getting old to be running after suspects and let's face it. I'm not getting any younger." He laughed and was joined by Sharon, seconds later turned into a snort laugh.

"Your partner is going to be so angry with you, but mostly me if that happens." Said Sharon running her thumb along his jawline smiling as his stumble tickled her thumb.

Andy smiles back as he nodded his head. "Yes, but he'll get over it eventually, if not just fill out his crossword puzzles for him or hide it." Said while laughing.

Sharon laughs. "Andy you are terrible. I will not do that to your best friend." Shaking her head no.

"Fine than Mrs. Prim and Proper. Taking all the fun out of this." He said as he moved closer.

"You're not the one who will have to work with him." Sharon said as her eyes moved down to his lips as they got closer.

"True." He said right before his lips touched hers. His Andy's moved back into her hair holding her their as their lips touched.

Sharon ran her tongue along his lips, grinning as he moans opening his mouth to her. The taste of coffee and fruit mixing together as their tongues twirl in harmony. Her free hand moving begins his neck while the other stayed on his face. They both pull apart smiling as Sharon rests her head on his chest as Andy's arms wrap around her holding her close.

 **{TBC}**


	7. Meeting

**I am so sorry it has taken me so darn long to update. With work & training new bakers, to my hubby starting a new business with his best friend, and to my son being on summer vacation it's been difficult to find time to write. Also getting other fanfics that were in my head that needed to get out.**

 **Thank you to those who are still following, liking, and reading this fic thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

Sharon woke up a little after four thirty in the morning, rolling over on her back laying in her bed, rubbing her eyes then stretching her arms out while she yawns. Placing her fingers on the edge of her sheets, throwing them off of her body. She moved her legs to the left of her bed, hanging them over her comfy UGG's. Maneuvering her feet into her boots she stood to and headed to her bathroom to get ready for work and the meeting with Chief Pope and Assistant Chief Taylor. Sharon smiled as she thought about the weekend and how smoothly it went being around Andy in a romantic way. How they stayed at his place, cuddling, watching old movies, Andy talking about all the Dodgers games he's been to, to them making out on his couch and holding hands.

Sharon finished styling her hair, then started working on her make up. After applying lipstick, she rubbed them together, she noticed the glow that covered her entire face, it just proved how happy she felt. Yes, Sharon Raydor was blissfully happy thanks to none other than Andrew Flynn. Who knew this hot-headed trouble maker was a gentleman, she knew he was hilarious, and a great story teller, but most importantly he was patiently waiting for her. Sharon's lips tingled as she remember kissing him farewell last night from her front door the electricity that traveled throughout her body, igniting those dormant butterflies in her gut to flutter wildly, making her whimper as he pulled away with that damn grin. She rolled her eyes at him when he winked at her. His words ringing in her ear. "In due time, Sharon. In due time." Winking again as he turned around and started walking away.

Shaking her head to focus on the task at hand, walking out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom towards her closet. Looking through a few of her outfits, settling on the sapphire blue dress with her black Vera Wang jacket. Looking through her massive collection of heels, placing her feet into the black glossy Armani's. Walking over to her full length body mirror admiring how the dress clung to her body, leaning over her bed grabbing her jacket and put it on. Sharon did one last looking over, smiling as she ran her hands over her outfit with a nod from her head, Sharon Raydor was ready.

Walking down the hall towards the kitchen, pausing at a picture Andy gave her. It was a black and white picture of her at his beach house. The wind slightly blowing through her hair, Sharon was sitting on the bench swing with her knees to chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on top of her knees as she looked out at the ocean waves as they crashed upon the shore as the sun was being engulfed by the ocean. Sharon remembered that she smiled as Andy shyly handed her the purple rectangular box. Him slowly watching me as I opened the box and started removing the lavender tissue paper away showing a silver frame with a black and white picture of her. Tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I looked up at him, pulling him into a hug and kissed him.

Sharon moved away from the picture, heading into her kitchen, turning on her coffee machine then grabbed her thermos. As she waited for the coffee to brew, going through the fridge, taking out soy milk and placed it on the counter next to her thermos. Walking around her kitchen as the coffee machine chirped, Sharon walks over pouring the steamy black liquid in her cup along with dash of soy milk. Grabbing her thermos, purse, badge, and finally her gun. Heading out the door and locking it, she headed to the elevators. Exiting the elevator and into the garage area she heads towards her car, after getting in and starting her car, she heads off to the PAB.

Sharon was proud of herself as she had no problem driving into the PAB parking garage this time and parking in her normal parking spot. Walking out of her car she grabbed her purse, as she heads towards the elevator, pushing the button waiting as the numbers lowered. Sharon grins as the elevator was empty and no one would ask her millions of questions on how she is doing. But then again people could care less about her since she was the leader of The Rat Squad and was mostly hated by everyone in PAB. But no matter what she kept her head up and strolled through PAB when the elevator doors opened to Chief Popes floor.

Walking towards the glass door, she lifts up her wrist to look at her watch. Seeing she had ten minutes before her meeting. It gave her time to look through her purse to find her card. After spending two minutes digging into her purse she found it, sliding it through and waiting only seconds for the the three tiny light to turn green. Once the lights turned green she opened the door walking towards Harriet's desk. Sharon smiled as Harriet told her Chief Pope left to get coffee but will be back shortly. Harriet told Sharon Sharon to take a seat while she waited for Chief Pope to return.

Sharon sets her purse down next to her feet, looking at her watch again. It has only been five minutes and them she would find out what Chief Pope & Assistant Chief Taylor want to discuss with her. As well as her telling them about her relationship status with Lieutenant Andrew Flynn. Sharon smiled from his words the night before.

"I could...you know go with you, you know when you notify Chief Pope & that backstabbing Assistant Chief Taylor." He said while rubbing her knuckles.

Sharon couldn't stop the snort laugh that came out, moving to face him she said with a smile. "No way." Her smile widens as Andy starts to pout. "Besides Taylor doesn't really like you either. I would love to have you there by my side, trust me I do, but it would be wise if I did it alone." Removing her hands from his, she cupped his face, smiling as his lips kept pouting. Moving her face closer to his she closed her eyes as their lips touched.

Andy moans when he feels her tongue glides into his mouth. Pulling away from her swollen lips he grins. "Well, as usual you are right, I can't stand Taylor, that lying asshole. Besides while your telling those two morons I'll go and tell the Chief about us." Andy said looking at her, while his fingers played with her hair.

Sharon nods her head humming. "Yes, I am always right." She laughed as Andy rolled his eyes. "I can only imagine what she will say, let alone the look of pure shock on her face when you tell her we're dating." Sharon said with a smile.

"Smart ass." He mumbles, trying hard not to laugh along with her but couldn't help it. She had a way to make everything calm even when she smiled at him or just by a simple touch of her hand. But in a way Andy had the same effect on her. "Actually the Chief might surprise you. She thinks we are already dating." Andy said softly, watching as her eyes widen a little bit.

"Really? Are we that obvious?" Sharon asked as the palm of her hand rubs up and down over his heart.

"No, but she is a detective, it's her job to notice when things change around her. Plus I've been spending most of my time with you when I'm not at work." Andy replied with his hand moving some of her hair to the other side. His thumb glides along the scar on her brow.

Sharon hums again and rest her head on his shoulder. "She is a great detective, I just wish she would just follow the rules." Sharon said softly into his neck, smiling as safe felt Andy's shoulders start to shake.

"If she followed the rules, we would have never have met again." Andy said pulling her closer to him.

Sharon moved her face more into his neck, inhaling his scent. She closed her eyes at the thought her life might have ended differently that night Jack attacked her. "We wouldn't be where we are now, huh?" She said sadly in his neck.

Andy ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, his heart felt heavy as he heard the sadness in her voice. "But we did meet, though I wish we met under different circumstances. But I'm grateful to see the Sharon Raydor behind the Darth Raydor suits." Kissing the side of her head, his arms pulling her body fully against his.

Sharon placed small kisses on Andy neck, smiling when she hears Andy moan. "We were here for each other Andy, I needed you after Jack. Just like you needed me after Gracie." Moving her head away from his neck, her eyes on his. "We were meant to be each other's rock." Sharon said softly a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"You're right about that, both of us needed each other." Running his hand along her face. "That night when I saw Jack kicking you, my heart stopped beating. It was Julio's movements that sprung me into action. The blood, oh god the blood was everywhere on your face..." Andy stopped his emotions getting the best of him as he started to cry in front of Sharon.

"Shhhhhh Andy, I'm okay now. I'm here because of you." Sharon says as she wrapped her arms around Andy hugging him tightly. She felt his warm tears travel down her neck as he cried. "I'm safe now." She said softly in his ear, her own tears started to fall.

Andy couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes, his life would be so different if Julio and him left later then they did. The thought of what Jackson Raydor could have done to Sharon. Her words ringing in his ears that she's okay because of him and she's safe now. He pulled away from Sharon, his eyes red and puffy but also dark with desire he cupped her face whipping her tears away and then kissed her passionately.

Sharon moans in his mouth as his tongue tangoed along with hers. The taste of salt and coffee mingled in their heated kiss. His hands threading in her hair as hers were behind his head and lower back. She moved over his lap straddling him as their kiss heated up. Andy moved one of his hands down her body stopping at her hip, holding her to him. Both pulling away breathless, struggling to catch their breaths as they rested their foreheads against one another. They smiled with flushed faces as they tried to regain their composure. Sharon stayed on his lap hugging him to her, smiling when Andy wraps his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

Andy looked at the clock on her walk behind him, seeing that it was ten thirty he kissed her one last time. Smiling at her swollen lips, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, when you are done with your meeting tomorrow, call me or shoot me a text, on how it went and maybe we could met up for lunch afterwards?" Andy said as his fingered played with her hair.

Sharon nuzzles her face into his neck, closing her eyes as she inhaled his masculine scent. Sharon pulled away and moved off his lap helping him up. As they walked hand in hand to her front door she replied. "Okay, I would love that." Sharon stood on her toes and kissed Andy goodnight. But ends up wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. Pulling away breathlessly she says. "I look forward to our lunch date, unless you get a case."

Andy just smiled at Sharon as he slowly walks backwards away from her. His hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. "Well I hope we don't get a case, cause I'm looking forward to our lunch date." Before he turns around he winks at her, smiling as he hears her laugh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sharon looked up as she hears two male voices that sounded just like Chief Pope and Assistant Chief Taylor. Sharon stands up when she sees them walking through the glass door, both of them stop talking when they see Sharon standing up smiling at them.

"Good morning Captain Raydor." Said Taylor with a smirk on his lips then took a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning Captain, I hope we didn't keep you waiting to long." Said Chief Pope, with an apologetic look on his face.

Sharon kept her smile as she nods her head no. "Good morning gentleman, no you didn't have me waiting to long."

"That's good, since your here let's step into my office and get this meeting started and talk about this lawsuit LAPD and Chief Johnson is facing." Said Chief Pope as he lead the way to his office.

As they entered Chief Pope sat behind his desk while Sharon and Assistant Chief Taylor sat next to her facing Chief Pope.

"The LAPD and Major Crimes division is no longer part of the lawsuit and it was just now only against Chief Johnson from what I gathered from Sergeant Elliot notes." Sharon said raising her left brow.

"When have you talked to Sergeant Elliot, Captain." Asked Taylor as he leans forward from the chair looking from Sharon to Chief Pope.

Sharon looks over at Taylor with her left brow still arched up. "I asked him for an update a few days ago, Sir." She kept her eyes on him. "Is that a problem?" She asked a little to harshly.

Taylor raised his hands in surrender. "Oh no, no Captain. I'm just surprised you are caught up. I figured you'd.." He was cut off by Sharon.

"You figured because I was on leave that I wouldn't be able to do my job? Why because I'm a woman?" She asked angrily as she glared at Taylor.

Taylor was about to say something but Chief Pope interrupted him. "Enough! Both of you!" He said sternly.

Sharon and Taylor both looked over at Chief Pope and say back in their chairs nodding their heads.

"Now that you are caught up with the new lawsuit from Peter Goldman, Sharon there are a few matters we need to discuss that involves you re-interviewing some of Chief Johnson's division." Chief Pope looked down at the names on the list then back up to Sharon. "You need to re-interview again Lieutenant Flynn, Detective Sanches, and Detective Gabriel." Chief Pope said as he closed the folder with their names on it.

"Okay, I can do that. But why do i need to re-question Lieutenant Flynn?" Asked Sharon with her left brow raised.

Chief Pope and Taylor just starred at Sharon for a minute then proceeded to say. "He has been incorporative to speak with Sergeant Elliot. We need you to re-question him and see if we can either eliminate him from being the mole or fire him for ratting out one of his own." Chief Pope said as he leans forward resting his elbows on his desk.

Sharon leans forwards and swallows hard before she says. "I know for a fact that Lieutenant Flynn is not the leak Chief Pope." She finished with a smile, and from the corner of her eye she sees Taylor's head turn towards her.

Chief Pope just looked at her in shock. "How do you know that for certain Captain?" He asked with one eyebrow raised, still resting his elbows on his desk.

"As you should know." Sharon looked over at Taylor aka the gossip train. "That Lieutenant Flynn has been with me majority of the time helping me with my recovery." Sharon said, looking back at Chief Pope while sitting back in her chair with a slight grin on her face as the shocked look on Chief Pope face and a grumble from Taylor.

"It could be possible when he wasn't with you or when you were asleep he could have informed Mr. Goldman." Taylor said as he stood up from his chair. "How long was Lieutenant Flynn was with you? And j can't see Lieutenant Flynn spending the entire with someone like you? He can't even stand you!" He finished talking pointing a finger at her.

Sharon stood up and walked in front of Taylor. "No, Lieutenant Flynn, would never sell out the LAPD. Not even in his drunken or hot headed days would ever think about selling anyone one of his team members, specially to a lawyer like Mr. Goldman." Sharon said venomously as she folder her arms across her chest, glaring at Taylor.

"Hold on, but excuse me for asking this Captain, but are you sleeping with Lieutenant Flynn?" Interrupted Chief Pope as he leaned back into his chair. His eyes glued on Sharon.

Unfolding her arms, she squares her body in his direction. "No, I am not sleeping with Lieutenant Flynn."

Chief Pope nods his head but his gaze and body told her, that he didn't believe her. Sharon cleared her throat. "But since we are on the subject of Lieutenant Flynn. I would like to inform you that Lieutenant Flynn and I are dating." Sharon said as she stood strong looking squarely at Chief Pope. She slightly smiled as his eyes widen and she heard a gasp from Taylor.

"Isn't it against LAPD policy for AI to be dating any police officer that is under investigation?" Said an annoyed Taylor.

Sharon snapped her head in his direction. "Yes, it is against regulation for IA to date an officer under investigation. But Lieutenant Flynn is no longer under investigation and he has been with me. So I know for a fact that Lieutenant Flynn is t the leak." Crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Taylor rolled his eyes and huffed loudly. "You sure Lieutenant Flynn isn't looking to get into your pants, Captain?" Placing his hands on his hips. "He's has a reputation of being a ladies man, you would be top notch on his belt of conquests." Taylor finished with a smirk.

Sharon glared at Taylor, it took all of her self control not to go over to him and punch him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Oh I know all to well on Lieutenants Flynn's past, Assistant Chief Taylor. You made that known all over the LAPD." She finished with such venom in her voice and her famous death glare.

Taylor was about to speak when Chief Pope stopped him. "Enough all ready, both of you!" He said loudly pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat now." He commanded.

Sharon unfolds her arms resting them to her side as she nods her head and sits back down. Taylor does the same but had his arms still across his chest with a scowl on his face.

Chief Pope takes a few minutes to think over the information his heard from Captain Raydor. His eyes landed on hers. "Since Lieutenant Flynn is no longer under investigation and you came to me. I see no problem with you dating, just please keep it professional at work." Lifting his left hand. "Which I know you will, I trust your judgment. You have been a great asset to the LAPD and I wish you luck with your new relationship with Lieutenant Flynn and that he better treat you better than your ex-husband." Chief Pope finished, giving Sharon a small smile.

"Thank you Chief." Sharon said as her shoulders began to relax.

"You can't be serious?" Taylor said angrily.

Chief Pope glared at Taylor's out burst. "As for you, you should learn to keep your mouth shut. Maybe it's you who's the leak!" Chief Pope shouted.

"I'm...I'm...I'm not the leak!" Taylor said defensively. "How dare you..."

"How dare I say that? Really? You have the biggest mouth here! Everyone who says anything around you, seconds later the whole LAPD finds out." Interrupted Chief Pope, pointing his fingers at Taylor.

Taylor was about to speak when Chief Pope stopped him by easing his hand. "We are done here with you. You may go the Captain and I have things to discuss." Pointing his index finger towards the door.

Taylor stood up angrily as he made his way to the door walking out and slamming the door.

It took all of her control not to burst into laughter at how Chief Pope handled Taylor, by putting him in his place once and for all.

"So, you and Andy, huh?" Chief Pope asked calmly with a small smile forming on his lips, leaning forward on his desk.

Sharon looked over at Chief Pope, nodding her head and was unable to stop the huge smile that grew on her lips. "Yes, it just came out of no where. I really can't explain it, it just happened." Sharon said as she shrugged her shoulder.

"You look real good Sharon, if I may say. What's the word? Oh love, love looks good on you, well on you both." Chief Pope chuckled. "Plus I noticed a good change in Andy's behavior lately at work, which I can only say is from you." He looked happily at Sharon. "I wish you both luck and thank you for following the rules, which doesn't surprise me but I'll put it in both of your files right away. But I still need you to re-interview Detective Sanches and Detective Gabriel's as soon as possible."

"Yes, Chief Pope. I'll talk to Chief Johnson and set up a day to redo their interviews." Said Sharon, as she slowly leaned forward grabbing her purse. Placing the strap along her should as she slowly stood up, smiling at Chief Pope.

"Oh and Captain." Chief Pope said softly.

Sharon stops and turned around facing Chief Pope. "Yes, sir?"

He smiled brightly at Sharon. "Welcome back Captain, you've been missed terrible."

"Thank you Chief." Sharon said nodding her head along with a huge smile on her lips. Sharon heads out of Chief Pope's office towards the elevator, reaching into her purse to text Andy.

{ **TBC** }


	8. Lunch Date

**Thank you for those who are still following this fic and thank you to the new followers!**

 **Enjoy!**

Andrew Flynn looked at his reflection in the LAPD bathroom mirror for the fifth time that morning as he adjusted his sapphire blue tie. Why this color tie, he just felt a deep connection to it, that he just had to wear it to wear it today, or some higher being saying "hey, hey you pick me to wear today!" Plus it matched his light blue shirt that blended well with his charcoal gray pants and dress jacket. His palms were sweaty and he hasn't been this nervous since his wedding day to Nicole's mother Diana. Andy was so busy fiddling with his tie that he never saw his best friend Louie walking into the men's bathroom.

"Yee gods Flynn, how much longer are you going to be in here starring at your damn reflection fixing that god awful tie of yours?" Groaned Louie as he stood next to Andy and started washing his hands. "It's not like you are going to tell the Chief you are marring Captain Raydor." Rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the thought of his best friend marrying that women.

With Andy's silence Louie looked up at Andy, slowly squinting his eyes at his best friend. "Your not seriously thinking about marrying that women are you?" He asked while drying his hands.

Andy glared at his best friend, placing his hands on the counter edge. "Not at this time, but maybe some day I could see myself marrying her." Andy looked back into the mirror, starring at his reflection. He could see them getting married, but knew Sharon was no where near that stage in their relationship. Shoot they haven't even made love yet, which wasn't s big deal for him. He enjoyed, no he loved spending countless nights just holding her against his body. The feel of her soft warm lips against his, the various moans that escape her lips as he deepens their heated but passionate kisses.

Louie punched Andy's arm really hard at the way Andy's face started lighting up and that damn smirk growing bigger. "Get your shit together Flynn and stop day dreaming about that damn women she's a distraction and, well just stop!" Louie said through clenched teeth, his hands balled up in fist next to his sides.

"Ow, did you have to punch me so hard?" Whined Andy as he glared at Louie and used his left hand rubbed his upper arm.

"Stop being a damn baby and get your shit together and tell the Chief your dating Satan's spawn." Said an annoyed Louie.

Andy watched his best friend march out of the men's bathroom. Shaking his head, squaring out his shoulders and taking in a few deep breathes then slowly exhaling them out. Andy headed towards the bathroom door, as he walked out of the men's bathroom he fixed his tie again and headed towards the squad room to talk with Chief Johnson about his relationship with Captain Raydor. Andy looked over at his best friend who was now seated as his desk hunched over doing his crossword puzzle. Andy smirks when he hears him mumble idiot to him. Shaking his head then looked at the rest of his team that were busy working at their desk, not paying attention to him. Andy knocked on Chief Johnson's door waiting for her to reply to let him in.

"Come in Lieutenant." Chief Johnson replied behind her office door.

Andy placed his hand on the door knob turning as he used his other hand to push the door open. As Andy made his way in he closed the door smiling shyly at Chief Johnson. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Chief?"

Chief Johnson gestured Andy to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Take a seat Lieutenant, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Her eyes watching Andy as he nervously sat down in front of her adjusting his tie around neck.

Andy swallowed hard before he spoke. "Um Chief, I just wanted to let you know that my um...my um relationship status has change with Captain Raydor." He said nervously, his eyes looking straight into gets.

"I see, I'm happy for you Lieutenant. But listen to me Andy and you listen to me real good." Her eyes glued to his as she leans forward resting her elbows on her desk. "You better treat her right after everything she's been through with that ex-husband of hers. And if you truly care for that women you better not break her heart." She said sternly at him her eyes casting her own southern death glare at him.

"Listen Chief, I will do my best to make Sharon happy and if anyone's heart is going to be broken, it's most likely going to be mine." Andy said as he eyes darted to his hands that rested on his knees.

Chief Johnson study Andy's body language and then spoke softly. "You love her don't you?" She asked out of curiosity.

Andy looked up at Chief Johnson, he knew she was smart but damn she was very good at her job. Andy smiled at Chief Johnson when he said. "Yeah, I do. I don't know how it happened, but I do know when I feel in love with her." His mind traveling back to when they were staying at his beach house. Sharon was walking along the shore line with her blue cardigan wrapped tightly around her upper body and her white sundress blowing from the breeze.

"Yoo-hoo Lieutenant!" Chief Johnson said loudly while waving her hands in front of his face trying to get Andy's attention back.

Andy snapped back into the now, his face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Chief." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"It's alright Lieutenant, that must of been one hell of a moment." She said smiling at Andy as she leaned back into her chair.

Andy still couldn't met up with her eyes as he nods his head yes. "It was, actually." He said softly.

"You know Lieutenant?" Chief Johnson said.

He finally looked her in the eyes. "What Chief?"

"Love looks good on you. I wish you both the best of luck and I'll change your relationship status as soon as possible." Chief Johnson said as she wrote some notes down on a piece of paper.

"You know Chief, I never really thought I would feel this way about another person specially with Sharon, but spending time with her and getting to know her. She's really incredible, humorous, and very forgiving." Smiled Andy.

"Forgiving?" Asked a curious Chief Johnson.

"Forgiving me for being such an asshole to her all this time and her willing to give us a chance at dating. I mean she has a huge heart and I'm thankful that she sees something in me that she likes." Andy finished with a small smile on his lips.

"Lieutenant...I mean Andy, you are a great person, an amazing detective, also a sarcastic ass, but you love with your whole heart. Yes, you have many flaws but you are making amends and I can see Sharon helping you make them, just like you helped her though her ordeal. Don't ever doubt yourself Andy, to have a women like Sharon want to be with you is the best gift in life." Smiled Chief Johnson.

"Thank you Chief, that really means a lot to me that you said those things. I just hope I don't mess up this relationship." He said softly.

"Andy, the only way you will ruin this relationship is if you started drinking, so Lieutenant don't start drinking again." Finished Chief Johnson.

"Trust me Chief, I've worked hard not to touch alcohol again. It ruined my life once, like hell I'll let it ruin my life a second time around." Said Andy.

"That's what I want to hear Lieutenant." Beamed Chief Johnson.

Andy stood up, fixing his jacket saying. "Thank you Chief, well I'll let you get back to your paperwork. I know I have my own to finish." Andy chuckled slightly as he moved towards the door. Heading Chief Johnson hummed her agreement.

After Andy left her office he feared straight for his, before sitting down he took out his phone and placed it on top of his desk. Sitting down at his desk he started re-reading his report before finalizing it and put it in his out going bin. Andy was so busy going over his report he didn't hear the elevator door ding or the sound of his girlfriends heels tapping against the LAPD tile.

"Good afternoon Captain!" Said Detective Sanchez happily.

"Good morning Detective Sanchez." Sharon said with a smile. Making Andy lift his head as he hears the two talking.

"How are you doing ma'am?" Julio asked as he stood up from his desk to let Sharon sit down.

Sharon shakes her head no smiling as Julio sits back down. "I'm doing great Julio, I've officially started work again but sadly have to go over yours and Detective Daniels statements." She said sadly.

"That's alright ma'am, I'm ready when ever you are." Julio said with a cheesy grin, which made Sharon laugh.

When Sharon was done laughing. "Thank you Julio, I was thinking after." Sharon pauses as she looks at Andy. Then smiles when he nods his head yes. "After Andy and I come back from lunch. Is that alright?" Said Sharon.

Julio looked over at and grinned at Andy who had a huge smile on his face and then back to Sharon's who was also wearing a smile on her lips. "That's fine ma'am, just as long as we don't get a case. You two have a great lunch ma'am." His eyes moving back to Andy's and winked at him.

Sharon saw the wink that Julio gave Andy as she walked over to Andy desk watching him as he stood up and put his jacket on. Andy smiled over at Sharon as he finished putting his jacket on, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Andy grinned when Sharon's cheeks turned a darker pink.

"You ready?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I am." Sharon replied.

Andy extended his arm out smiling at Sharon. "Well my lady, lets go get some lunch."

Sharon laughed as she looped her arm around his as they walked towards the elevator. Both smirking when they hear Louie mumble "idiots". As they stood waiting for the elevator to arrive, Sharon looked over at Andy and realized for the first time that his tie color matched her dress perfectly making her laugh out loud.

Andy raised his brows looking at her like she had a third head. "What's so funny?"

Sharon laughed harder making her snort, which caused her to burying her face in Andy's neck. In turn made him laugh too. Andy's other hand thread through her hand whispering in her ear. "I love hearing you laugh like that." Placing a kiss in her hair.

Sharon buries her face deeper into his neck as she hums. With her other hand moving to his hip as she continues to laugh in his neck. They held each other until they heard the elevator door ding, making them both pull away and they were happy that no one was inside, but then again they had nothing to hide. Their supervisors know now about their relationship and yes they knew Andy would get the brunt force of teasing from the other officers in the LAPD, since everyone was afraid of the Wicked Witch from FID.

Andy guides Sharon with his hand on her lower back as they walked into the elevator. Sharon watched as Andy pushed the button for the lobby and the doors closed. "So I was thinking of that little diner around the corner, for lunch?" Said Andy as he smiled at her, leaving his arm around her waist.

Sharon smiled back at Andy as she nods her head in agreement. "Oh I heard Gibby's Fat Shack has an amazing chicken caesar salad! I've been dying to try it out." Sharon said excitedly as she placed her head on his shoulder and hummed when she felt his hand squeeze her hip.

"I heard they have a phenomenal eggplant parmesan sandwich." Andy said placing a kiss on top of her head, smiling when he hears her hum again. "I love when you hum." He whispered.

Sharon lifts her head up smiling and was about to speak when the doors opened. They both look at each other for a moment just smiling then decided on heading out of the elevator to Gibby's Fat Shack as they held hands not paying any attention to fellow LAPD officers starring at them as they walk out of the PAB. As they made their way to the door Andy removed his hand from hers as he opened the door for her walk in. Smiling as she thanked him and walked inside. They sat at a booth near the back of the restaurant, with Andy sitting across from Sharon.

Andy cleared his throat after they placed their order. "So, uh how did the meeting go with Chief Pope and that backstabbing Taylor?" Asked Andy.

Sharon smiled as reached her hand over the table to take ahold of Andy's hand. "It was interesting to say the least."

Andy turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers. "Well can I at least get some details?" Smiled an anxious Andy.

Sharon smiled as she raised her left brow lifting her sweet tea to her lips and taking a sip. Andy watched anxiously as she took another sip then placed her glass down. She just smiled at him, he grinned when her eyes started to twinkle.

"Oh fine, Taylor couldn't believe that a person like you would ever be interested in me and used your past as a reason for me to not move forward in our relationship and insisted that you are the leak ratting out Chief Johnson." Said Sharon, her eyes watching Andy's as his brow risen as was about to explode until she placed her other hand over his. "But Chief Pope and I stood up for you and I informed them there was no way you could be the leak. Then Chief Pope put him in his place and told him to keep his mouth shut." Smiled Sharon.

Andy raised his left brow in surprise. "Chief Pope actually took my side?" He asked.

Sharon nods her head as she squeezed his hand. "Yes, and he wished us the best of luck and that he threatened you if you didn't treat me right." Smiled Sharon.

Andy couldn't help but laugh, and smiled more at Sharon's facial expression. "Sorry, but that's what Chief Johnson said to me earlier when I informed her of our relationship."

Sharon opened then closed her mouth then spoke. "I'm surprised she even cares." Said Sharon in amazement.

Andy squeezed her hand, smiling at Sharon to reassure her that it was good news. "With everything that had happened to you Sharon, Brenda wants the best for you and she's noticed a huge change in me and says it's because of you and frankly I believe you've helped me become a better man." Andy said softly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Sharon squeezed Andy's hand tightly. "I can see why you respect her Andy. As for you Andy, all I did was finally trust you when I didn't know I needed someone by my side." Sharon held his hand tightly in hers. "I never had someone I could count on, in a very long time. Jack would always leave and it was me who had to put everything back together and figure things out financially when he took all my money and ran off. Then you came along and showed me that it's okay to get help when I didn't even know I needed it. You showed me how to love again, Andy." Sharon said sincerely her eyes showing just how much she did love him.

Andy ran his thumb along her knuckles and swallowed the lump in his throat as his heart racing at her words showed me how to love again. Andy removed his hand from hers and stood up from the booth to sitting next to her. Retaking her hand his letting his thumb glide along her soft knuckles. "Listen Sharon, this isn't how I wanted to say this to you, but I truly care about you Sharon. I really...no geez, god I love you." His eyes misting over with the lump on his throat frogging his words.

Sharon brought their hands to her mouth and kissed the top of his knuckles. "I know you do Andy, oh I know you love me." Gliding her soft lips along his knuckles. "I love you too and it terrifies me. I loved Jack once and it took me years to build my heart back together, but with you it's a different kind of love I feel. It's deeper, more spiritual, like every fiber of my being calls your name. To fell your warm touch, to want to feel you hold me tightly at night and in the early morning, to you whispering sweet words into my ears." Sharon finished her cheeks burning with a nice tone of pink covering her them that's traveled down her neck and finally her chest.

Andy could take his eyes off of her as the waiter brought their food, once the waiter left Andy leans over whispering, so only Sharon could hear. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" He finished with a smirk on his lips.

Sharon snorted as she buried her face into his neck again. Her shoulders shaking from laughter that only Andy could provide, god she loved him abs couldn't imagine him not in her life. Pulling back slightly she slapped his chest then whipped a single joyful tear grin from her eyes. "God Andy, you are so cheesy at times. Where do you come up with these lines?" She said between laughter.

Andy pulls her back into him wrapping his arm around her shoulders laughing along with her as his other hand held hers tightly. "Well I am full of surprises." He said between laughing.

Sharon hums as she moves away slightly and kissed him. "You sure are, full of something." She said between kisses.

Andy smiled as he deepened their kiss, swallowing Sharon's moan as their tongues dances with each other playfully. They pulled apart slowly as they remembered they were; in a diner, but thankfully they were sitting in the back and no one would notice them. After they finished their lunch Andy held the door open for her and wrapped his hand around hers.

"What do you say after this investigation we go back to the beach house for the weekend?" Andy asked as their joint hands swayed back and fourth.

Sharon squeezed his hand and leaned into him with her upper body, resting her head on his shoulder as they stopped at a red light. "I would like that Andy, a whole weekend by the beach with you." She said happily.

He placed a kiss on top of her head. "Good, so let's find this leak so we can get the hell out of dodge!" Andy said playfully.

"If it was only that easy." Sharon said sarcastically.

"I know, I know." Andy said as he shook his head.

 **{TBC}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, but as promised from Death Awaits.**

 **Thank you for the new followers, favorites, and for everyone who still reads this story and leaves reviews. Thank you very much!**

Andy could sense Sharon's uneasiness as she kept looking down at her watch every few minutes. He knew something was up, since they haven't seen each other in over two weeks. As the rest of the team watched Chief Johnson and Detective Gabriel's interview Mr. Bateman, on his whereabouts the night the security guard was murdered. Right in front of an abandon house around his neighborhood. In which his daughter, Jenna Bateman met up with her over aged boyfriend Luke Bower to have under age sex. Not even after five minutes since Captain Raydor left did they see the door of Interview Room 1 open and Captain Raydor pokes her head in. Excusing for interrupting their interview, and she asked for Detective Gabriel to follow her.

Right then and there, they all knew who the leak was and it hurt deeply for everyone, to find out that one of their own had sold them out to the Mr. Goldman. But what they didn't is that Detective Gabriel had no idea his girlfriend was the leak and telling Mr. Goldman all of Gabriel's secrets from Major Crimes. They watched as Chief Johnson composed herself after watching Detective Gabriel walk off with Captain Raydor, continuing to interview Mr. Bateman. Once she had his confession and he was taken into booking that she locked herself in her office while the others quietly written their reports. Three hours later walked in Detective Gabriel's and Captain Raydor. They saw him walking slowly pasts their desks as he made his way to Chief Johnson's office. They watched him with his head bowed, the feeling of defeat written all over his body and they could have sworn they saw dried tears that had once flown down from his eyes earlier. The team watched as they both entered Chief Johnson's office and Captain Raydor shutting the blinds. Before she closed the blinds her eyes landed on Andy's, nodding her head as he raised his left brow and his eyes showing just how hurt he was that she didn't tell him it was Gabriel.

They watched as Chief Johnson's door opened and Captain Raydor waking out and closed the door behind her. She looked around at each of them, she could tell by the look in their eyes that Detective Gabriel was the leak. She was hoping they would let him explain what happen and understand that it was never his intentions to leak information to Mr. Goldman and hopefully forgive him. She nods her head and walks towards the elevator to go back to FID, finish up her report and head home to a hot bath and a large glass of Pinot Grigio. To forget about today and to drowned her sorrows of how hurt Andy was. Wishing he would understand that she couldn't tell him, yet again her precious rules got in the way. But if he loved her like he said he did, he should understand why it has to be this way. She exhaled loudly resting her head on the elevator wall as it traveled down to FID.

To say Andy was upset would be an understatement, he knew why Sharon didn't say anything to him about Gabriel. Her damn rules, it was always damn her rules. If she wasn't so damn funny, smart, a wicked sense of humor, and those eyes, her emerald green eyes that captivated him. The way she smiled at him and laughed at his dumb jokes. To her snort laugh that when it happened she would hide her face in her hands or in the crock of his neck. He shivered as he felt her warm breath tickle his neck hiding her flushed face from him. Chief Johnson's door opened and Andy watched as they both walked out of her office.

"As ya'll probably figured out that Detective Gabriel was the leak, but I want ya'll to listen to and understand that it wasn't his intention." Chief Johnson addressed her team. She patted Gabriel's shoulder to let him know it's time to let it all out there.

Andy was so upset that he told Detective Gabriel's, he better ask for a transfer and stormed out. He couldn't believe that another one of his partners would betray him and we'll their whole division. As he stormed out he looked down at his phone to see if Sharon had called or text him, but his phone showed nothing. Of course not, the way I glared at her, she had every right to be mad at him for being an idiot. To relieve his stress, he headed off to a much needed meeting and stop by Sharon's condo to tell her he was sorry for being an idiot and that she would forgive me.

Sharon stripped off her clothes and placed her silk robe on. Walking along her condo till she reached the kitchen, grabbing a glass then opened her refrigerator to grab a bottle of wine. Pouring a hefty glass, she took a sip, and walked towards her bathroom. Soon as she walked into the bathroom the smell of jasmine and lavender invaded her nose. She closed her eyes as she twirled her wine in her hand then took a sip. Humming as she placed her wine glass down and untied her robe. She hung her robe behind the bathroom door, walking to the sink and grabbed her wine. Taking another sip, she walked to the tub. Slowly emerging herself in the warm liquid, her body adjusting to the heat of the water as she sat fully in the tub. She hums when she lays her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. Letting the warm water soothe her muscles, the smell of lavender calm her nerves, and the wine to relax her mind from over thinking. Soon the smell of pine was introduced to her senses and she only knew one person who wore that. A smile formed her lips as she felt Andy's warm lips touched her forehead and his humid breath feathering across her flesh as he whispered.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot."

Sharon hums opening her eyes, gazing up at his sadden brown eye that begged for her forgiveness. She reached up and placed her wet hands on the side of his face. "Andy, there is nothing to be sorry about." Sharon said softly pulling his face down and kissed him, her tongue pushed through his mouth. She hums as the taste of his mint tea and the taste of her sweet wine mingled in harmony.

Andy pulled away slightly opening his eyes slowly, gazing into her emerald green eyes shining up at him. Andy smiled at her while his hands took ahold of hers, kissing her wet knuckles.

"Hey." Andy said softly, kissing her knuckles on her other hand.

"Hey." Sharon said sweetly. The blush creeping along her cheeks and down her chest that were hidden under the bubbles. She kept her eyes locked on to his as he kept her knuckles pressed on his warm lips. "Come join me?" Sharon asked, the grin on her lips grew bigger as she watched Andy eyes widen.

"Are...are you sure, Sharon?" Stuttered Andy. Surprised she invited him into the tub with her. They would be naked and their flesh touching. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of her seeing him naked for the first time.

"Yes, Andy. I'm sure." Sharon said with a smirk on her lips. Her hands squeezed his lightly.

"Okay, okay." Andy said nodding his head. He brought her hands to his lips again and kissed her knuckles one last time, letting them go. His eyes were glued on Sharon's, as she stared at him. Standing up he brought his hands to his tie and slowly unknotted it. Pulling it from around his neck and placed it on the counter top. Losing eye contact with Sharon, his eyes traveled to his dress shirt watching each button being unbuttoned by his fingertips. Andy shrugged his dress shirt off his shoulders and placed it next to his tie. His hands nervously unbuckling his belt and pulls it from his belt loops, and placed it on the counter next to his dress shirt.

Andy pulled his white undershirt from is pants, turning around so his back was facing Sharon as he lifted it up above his head and placed it over his other shirt. His eyes moved to the mirror in front of him, his eyes on Sharon's toes that rested on the tubs faucet. He grinned when he saw her dark purple nail polish. His eyes following the trail of her gorgeous long legs until the bubbles blocked his view. His fingers undoing his button and pulled his zipper down. Andy stepped out of pants, bending over picking them up and folded them, then placed them over his other clothes.

Andy turned around and smiled at Sharon, her eyes roaming over his body stopping at his eyes. The blush that crept along her cheeks made her look even more beautiful. Andy leaned against the counter, lifting each leg up to take off his socks and dropped them on the floor. Andy walked towards the bathtub smiling at Sharon. He stopped in front of the tub, he watched Sharon move forward to make room for him.

After Sharon scooted forward, she turned her head seeing Andy lifting his leg up. "Andy, you know you can take off your boxers." She said with a little humor in her voice. She smiles when she hears Andy hesitantly say. "Ohh I just thought." She could hear Andy removing his boxers and she smiles again when Andy cleared his throat. She watches the water ripple and rise higher as Andy steps in behind her. Stretching his legs outside of hers, his hands gliding down her back and across her stomach puling her shandy him as he leans back against the tub.

Sharon closed her eyes and hums when she feels his arms circle around her and pulled her against warm body. She smiled when she felt his lips caress her temple and his arms tightened around her waist. "I love you Andy." Sharon said, leaning her head into lips, and her hands landed over his.

"I love you Sharon." Andy replied. His lips kissing down her face and stops at her neck. "So, Sharon since your investigation is over with Chief Johnson. I was wondering when you wanted to go back to the beach house and get away for a few days?" Andy finished speaking and peppered kisses on her neck. Her hums making him smile, specially when she tilts her head more, giving Andy more room to kiss behind her ear.

Sharon waited till Andy was done peppering her with kisses when she playful asked. "Lieutenant Flynn are you asking me out on a romantic getaway?" She smiled when she felt him take a deep breath in and waited for his response.

"Well uh, well uh, if you want it to be romantic yes. But don't want you to think that we have to make love on this trip. I mean I'm not, I'm not expecting you too you know..." Andy stuttered with his words. He felt Sharon let go of his hands. He closed his eyes and held his breath in wait to hear the worst.

Sharon removed her hands from his and turned her body around. His hands stayed on her hips and also used the water to keep her afloat while she gazed at his face. His entire face was pensive waiting for her to say no. Sharon placed her wet hands on his chest, her thumbs gliding over his heart, smiling at him. "Andy I was joking and if this trip does become a romantic one." Sharon stops when she sees Andy open his eyes. His chocolate brown gazing tentatively into hers. Giving her the courage she needed to continue. "I love you Andy and I would really like it to be a romantic getaway."

Sharon smiled when she felt his hands moved up along her back.

"Really?" Andy asked breathlessly. Unsure if he heard her right, did she just say she wanted it to be a romantic getaway.

Sharon moved closer to him, causing the water to almost flow over the tub, her lips hovering over his. "Yes Andy, really." Her warm breath touching his lips. Sharon hums and closed her eyes happily when she felt his lips cover hers kissing her passionately.

 **{TBC}**


	10. Road Trip

**Thank you to those who still follow this story. Sorry it's been taking awhile to update my fics. Live has a way of putting them on hold or my mind goes blank.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Again all mistakes are my own.**

Sharon hums when she hears Andy's voice echoing from the living room and down the hallway and finishing off into her room. "Sharon I'm back. I'm sorry I was late getting back. You know how long those lines are at the cafe in the morning." Said an annoyed Andy, who walked towards her bedroom.

"Oh Andy's, it's quite alright." Replied Sharon. As she started to apply foundation on her brush and started stroking it over her concealer. Blending them together for the perfect balance but finding it hard to concentrate with Andy standing behind her.

Andy watched Sharon blend her blush onto her foundation. As Andy continued to watch Sharon put on her make up. He leaned his body against the bathroom door frame. His eyes averted down to her back, admiring the sight of Sharon Raydor leaning forward against the counter and up on her toes applying eye shadow. His eyes traveled from her backside down to her perfectly dark purple manicured toes. Soon his eyes followed a path up her gorgeous toned calves. Watching as they flexed once in a while as she would lean back than forward. His eyes moving further up, past the back of knees thanks to her pale yellow sundress that lifted up coving her thighs. His eyes moving up along the hem of her dress. That was loose from the waist down but tight fitted up top. Andy moved his eyes to the mirror getting a lovely peak of her cleavage that was partly concealed by her white cardigan that hugged her.

Andy moved his eyes up along her throat till finally they connected with Sharon's emerald greens eyes, her hand froze in mid-air just over her right eye. They both froze in place as they continued to smile at each other.

"Do you like what you see?" Sharon asked playfully as she went back to applying mascara on her eyelashes.

Andy moved inside, leaning against the bathroom wall, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh I certainly do." Andy replied raising both of his eyebrows and that smile she loves.

Sharon was blushing and was having a hard time trying to stop smiling from Andy's words. He always made her laugh and smile. Sharon leaned back down are her feet. Putting her make up away and placed it into her drawer. Placing her hands on the ledge of the counter rubbing her lips together.

Andy moved forward off the wall, enveloping his arms around Sharon's waist. Pulling her back against his chest, placing a chaste kiss behind her right ear when he hears her hum. Leaning her head against his and placed her hands over his. Both watching each other in the mirror as they swayed left to right. Andy turned them around, placing his hands on her waist pulling her against his chest. Her forehead resting on his chin within seconds they both closed their eyes as they swayed to the music in their head.

Sharon moved her head up from his chin as she slowly moved her head to the side, grazing his soft lips with hers. The kiss was meant to be chaste but soon turned heated as their mouths open and their tongues did their own dance. Sharon hummed and her arms tightened around his neck. Andy moans in her mouth his left hand buried in her hair while his right hand traveled a inch lower from her hip rubbing that area in a circular motion with a light squeeze here and there.

Pulling apart to finally breathe, Sharon rested her forehead against his. Both struggling to control their breathing. Eyes still closed, both of theirs chest's rising and falling at the same time. Hands holding each other tightly as they finally were in sync.

Sharon's eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes locked onto his. Even after their discussion last night of her becoming his boss. He still wanted to be with her. Yes with her and of course her rules. Sharon smiled when she looked down at his lips to see her lipstick was all around his mouth. Lifting her right up she used her thumb to wipe off her lipstick.

"Sorry." Sharon muttered, her cheeks began to burn.

Andy's hands moved to her hips. "I don't mind. Specially when you kiss me like that." Andy replied in a flirty tone. His hands moving up and down her back. He grinned when Sharon rolled her eyes laughing. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"I just need to put my sandals on, grab my bags, and then we can get on the road." Smiled Sharon. Turning around and walked into her bedroom. With Andy right behind her. He watched her enter her closet then exit with a white pair of sandals with yellow gems that matched her dress. Walking over to Sharon who sat down on the bed to put her sandals on.

Sharon looks over at Andy who was leaning down in front of her. She watched as he took ahold of her foot and put on her sandals. She stared in amazement, her heart began to race and her body was getting warmer. How could just a simple gesture of putting her shoes on turn her on so much. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning when Andy placed her sandal on her foot. Placing a kiss on her knees, his eyes sparkling back at her.

"Thank you." Sharon said seductively. Leaning forward and kissed Andy.

Andy placed his hands in her hair and deepened their kiss. His tongue dancing along side gets. Swallowing her moans as her hands moved to the beck of his head. Andy reluctantly pulled away both panting with the lack of oxygen from their passionate kiss.

"We should get going or we will never leave." Andy said breathlessly. Her laugh made his heart skip a few beats. Andy slowly stood up dressing himself. Who knew kissing Sharon Raydor could be so intoxicating.

Sharon wiped around her mouth and cleared her throat as she stood up. Fixing her dress and cardigan she replied just as flustered. "Yes, your right. Let's get a move on." She walked pasted him quickly so he didn't she how much he effects her with his kisses and the way his hands touch her.

••••••••••

Andy would sneak glances over Sharon's sleeping form from time to time while he drove towards his beach house. The way she slept reminded him of the first time her took her there. But this time her body, mind, and soul weren't beaten, bruised, and sore. He could still see what remained of the scar that was above her brow, which would sadly always be there. Andy smiled to himself at every time he would kiss that scar. She would hum, bury her face into his neck, and her arms would tighten its hold around his waist, holding him close.

Andy was nervous, but excited to be spending this time alone with Sharon. Even if it didn't become a romantic getaway. He enjoyed being around her. He was thrilled to know they would be working closely together now. With her becoming his boss. He was nervous at first. When she told him about her promotion to Major Crimes. That she wouldn't want them to be dating anymore. But as usually Sharon Raydor surprises him by telling him she wanted to continue with their relationship and see where it goes from here. Her only request or should I say rules. Yes this woman loved rules.

To say he was excited to spend this much needed time alone with her at his beach house was an understatement. With Daniel being the rat. Yes he didn't know his girlfriend was working for Goldman. But it still hurt knowing he was the reason for the division being investigated and those damn fucking lawsuits. To having the Chief attacking Phillip Stroh to get his DNA and lock him up. To Sadly having her to retire for her actions.

Andy had visions of them strolling hand in hand along the beach, the wet sand oozing between their toes. While the waves crashed upon their legs washing the sand away and cooling off their feet. Maybe going swimming and the possibility of them laying out on the soft sand while inhaling the fresh ocean breeze as the sun's blazing rays warmed them. Andy's grin grows wider at the thought of them snuggling by the fire pit he would be digging later in the sand, both of them roasting marshmallows, while looking up at the night sky watching the stars twinkle and some shooting across the night sky.

 **{TBC}**


	11. The Discussion

**Thank you to those who are still reading this story. Sorry real life has taken all my attention away from writing. Plus been binge watching the last few episodes of Major Crimes.**

~~~ The Discussion ~~~

Andy walked nervously towards Sharon's front door. With his hands in his pockets, his head hung down with a frown on his face from thinking. All the while his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest. Taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth slowly. Trying to center himself and not to think about the negative thoughts that were running around in his head. But he was finding it hard to do.

~ A Few Weeks After Chief Johnson Left ~

Sharon was hunched over her desk, going over a report that didn't need to be finished until Tuesday. She was overthinking how she would tell Andy that she would become his boss. Yes, there were no rules against dating in your devision. But professional there will have to be more boundaries set for them at the Office. Since she will be his boss in a few days. Tilting her head to the right, looking at the clock on her bookshelf. The luminescent light registering it was 12:35.

Her heart starting to beat faster. Sharon closed the folder placing it in her laptop bag. She took a deep breath in as she slowly stood up slowly. Running her hands down her blouse and fixed her skirt. Turning around and grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. Placing each arm in her sleeves. Pulling her hair out from inside her jacket. Running her hands down her jacket and placed them in her pockets. She walked out of her office and towards the elevator to Major Crimes floor and head to the break room. Sucking in her lower lip as she waited for the elevator doors to open. At this time they would usually meet. Plus at this time, occasionally if they aren't at a crime scene. Andy would come back from lunch with the guys and meet up with her to bring her, her favorite cup of coffee. The way he always looked and smiled at her was eating heavy on her heart. What if he gets angry at the idea of her being there constantly. They all ready share a place, but with his work schedule he's usually away most of the nights. But what really weighed heavily on her heart was the "what if" he resents me later on in our relationship for being his boss?

The chirp from her phone, brought her back to reality. Looking down at her phone and opening up Andy's message. She laughed replying to his message. "On my way! Once it was sent she clutched her phone to her. Thinking of his smile and that ray of sunshine that meant for me too. Shaking her head, crumbling the negative "what if's" away and leaving her heart full. Andy loves and respects her, she knows they would be okay and their relationship will flourish.

Sharon walked into the break room where Provenza was stirring his cup of coffee talking about this woman he is seeing. He stops talking when he sees his idiot of a partner smiling like an love sick fool. Louie grumbled when it registers who here's with them. He nods his head while he greeting Sharon. "Hello Captain Raydor."

Sharon schooled her features before she smiled back at Provenza. "Hello Lieutenant." Walking towards Andy.

"Hi." They both said in unison and chuckled. Andy grins more when Sharon cheeks turning pink before she looks down and her auburn hair covers part of her face. Provenza rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend wrap his arm around Captain Raydor's waist and kissed her cheek. While his other hand handed her, her coffee. Andy was talking into her ear and he witnessed her slapping his arm. Louie turned around to leave, but he stops when he hears the both of them laughing. It's been a long time since he heard his best friend really laugh. Then he hears her snort, rolling his eyes whispering. "Idiots." While pushing the door open and headed to his desk. He was thrilled for his best friend finding love again. Even if it's with that woman. "Idiots." He mutters to himself, before taking a sip of coffee grinning.

Andy had his eyes on her watching as her fingers fidgeted with her cup of coffee. He reached his hand over to hers and envelopes his hands over hers. Her eyes that were bearing the nervousness and her over thinking mind connected with his concerned eyes. "What's going on?" Andy asked. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He watched Sharon exhale, her hands moving and threading her fingers with his.

With Andy's warmth radiating from his fingers. It helped Sharon to centered herself. She breathed in and exhaled out. Giving his hand a light squeeze to reassure him that it would be good news. Well she hoped.

"I have something important to discuss with you. But we can't have that discussion here." Sharon paused, breathing in and out once. Her eyes never leaving his. "So dinner at my place tonight? We could talk before or after dinner.." Sharon finished with a nervous smile.

Andy worriedly nods his head slowly while his fingers squeezed Sharon's hand with the same pressure she had before. "Of course Sharon. How about we have this discussion before dinner." His eyes studying Sharon's face. He could see the nervousness that she was trying to hide. With that in his mind, he knew she had something serious to discuss. But what though. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat. Have I done something to make her want to break up with me? Did I leave no toilet paper in the bathroom again? Oh geez or left my dirty clothes on the floor in the bedroom. All these scenarios running through his head.

Sharon watched Andy as he was fading away with all of his ideas of what Sharon wanted to talk to him about. Sharon placed her hand on his upper arm. Her hand started to run up and down his forearm. "Andy, I'm not breaking up with you." Sharon said returning a smile back to the man in front of her that nodded his head and a smiled on his face too.

Sharon let go of his arm when the break room door opened and Julio walks in. He grinned when he sees them sit up straighter and how quickly they let go of their hands. Placing them on their mugs, bring it to their lips.

Walking pasted them to grab a coffee mug. He saluted them with a smile. "Hello ma'am and hello Lieutenant."

"Hello Julio." Andy and Sharon replied together. Both taking a sip of their coffees to hide their embarrassment.

With Julio's back facing them. He chuckled at how far those two have come. He watched them butt heads, yell at each other, to being friends, and now watching them date. It's rare to see something positive in this world nowadays. Besides putting criminals behind bars. Turning around after fulling his mug. He looks at them as they sit in silence talking with their eyes. He nods his head when they look back over at him. Julio smirked and continued to walk out of the break room, leaving them alone once again.

~~~~~ The Discussion ~~~~~

Andy adjusted the lapels of his dress jacket and ran the palm of his hands down smoothing out any wrinkles. His hand pushing into his pant pockets. His fingers grabbing ahold of his keys. Looking down at the key Sharon gave him. Andy hummed as he placed his key in the hole, he took a deep breath in and turned the key. His hand turned the knob, pushing the front door open. Taking three steps in and shutting the door. While taking off his each shoes, did the smell of lemons, basil, and fish invaded his senses. As he inhaled the tantalizing smell again, with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes slowly, grinning as Sharon, who smiled at him as she walked towards him. Wearing a gray cardigan with her green tank top, and black leggings. Her hair was like the ocean that waved out and behind her head.

"Hello Andy." Sharon said happily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Pressing their bodies together, Sharon buried her face in to his neck. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the felling of warmth with his arms hugging her. The smell of his cologne, calming her down.

Andy wraps his arms around and placed a kissed on her hair. "Dinner smells divine, Sharon." Andy says in her ear. His arms holding her tightly to him when her hears her reply with another hum.

Sharon loosened her arms around Andy's neck. Her fingers playing with the lapels of his dress jacket. While his were on her hips. Their eyes locked onto each other as they stood there. Sharon walked around Andy, her hands pulling his jacket of his arms. "Dinner is still in the over. Why don't you go freshen up and met me in the living room." Sharon said walking to place his jacket behind one of the dinning room chairs.

Andy grins, walking towards Sharon. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the lips. Smiling more when she leans more into him and kisses him back, passionately. Her tongue gliding along his lips. As they were seeking access into his mouth. Andy opens his mouth, both moaning when their tongues began to dance. Andy reluctantly pulls away from Sharon. He looks down at her swollen lips and back into her dark emerald eyes. "Okay, I'll be right back." Andy kisses her one last time. Smiling as he walked away from Sharon and down the corridor towards her bedroom where he has some of his clothes here. As Andy was grabbing a change of clothes. His eyes landed on a picture of them. It was a picture of them on a date sitting on a beach near the pier, just a few weeks ago. Taking ahold of the framed picture. His thumb gliding over her happy face as they watched street performers making music from house hold items on the dock. Placing the picture back down on her dresser, he headed into the bathroom to freshen up.

Andy walked out of her bedroom and down the hall. He paused when he sees Sharon seating on the couch, her glasses on reading a book while she waited for Andy to appear. Taking a deep breath in, he walked into the living room. He smiled at Sharon when she finally looks up at him. A smile on her face, while she marks her spot in her book and placed it on the coffee table. Sharon patted the seat next to her, while Andy rounded the corner of the couch. Andy sat down close to the arm of the couch and a few inches away from Sharon. Leaning against the back of the couch. He looked nervously over at Sharon, trying to put on a brave face at what was about to happen. He folded his hands and placed them in his lap.

Sharon rolled her eyes while she scooted closer to Andy, till they were shoulder to shoulder. She reaches over and placed one of her hands over his. Her fingers working their way through his, as their fingers intertwine Sharon leans in, her lips ghosting his earlobe and whispers in his ear. "Relax Andy." Giving his hand a light squeeze for reassurance.

Andy looks at their joined hands that were in his lap. His eyes drifting up to her face. Her smile that always made his heart flutter and his knees go weak. "I'm trying." Replied Andy softly with a tiny hint of nervousness. Squeezing her hand with the same amount of pressure she applied to his seconds ago.

Sharon nods her head, as she hums. Clearing her throat she says "Andy, remember that meeting I had with Assistant Chief Pope and Chief Taylor last week?" Her eyes on his, watching as his nodded his head. Swallowing the huge lump that was in her throat, she continued. "They offered me a promotion." Her thumb rubbing the outside of his. She started to smile when Andy grinned happily at her.

"That's wonderful news Sharon." Beamed Andy. Smiling he continued. "So, Chief Raydor, huh? I like the sound of that." Andy grinned, but he could see the sadness in her eyes. That this wasn't what she was promoted too. "What is it Sharon?." Removing his other hand from his lap. Moving it up towards her face, moving some hair behind her ear. "Talk to me." He pleaded with a frown. His hand moved to the back of her couch. His fingers seeking the soft warm flesh on the back of her neck. His heart flutters when he sees her eyes close when he comes in contact of her sensitive smooth flesh. While his other hand squeezed her hand.

Sharon wished she was being promoted to Chief. But with the promotion freeze still in effect at the LAPD. Well that goal was set aside. Taking a deep breath in and slowly opened her eyes. The look of concern written clearly in his chocolate orbs. Applying the same pressure that he did she spoke. "I was promoted to Major Crimes." Her eyes never leaving his. Watching him as he put the pieces together. Her heart started to flutter slowly. The pain slowly creeping through her veins. When she feels his hand slowly releasing hers. Watching as he placed his head in his hands. She was dreading what he might say next.

Andy's heart was slowly crumbling, his world collapsing around him. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked up at her. Trying his best to hold the moisture that would soon erupt into salty waves. "So, does this mean it's over between us?" Andy ask with despair in voice.

Sharon scooted closer to Andy. Her hands moved to cup his face. Making him look directly at her. Her heart breaking too at the sadness that was visual from his brown eyes. Sharon felt the tears starting to fill her eyes, her vision starting to blur, and the lump in her throat returning. "No, Andy. That's the last thing I want." Forcing the lump down in her throat. "I love you very much Andy. But if we are going to continue this relationship there will have to be certain rules set in place." Her thumbs wiping some of the moisture that fell from him eyes.

Andy took ahold of her hands, bringing each of her hands to his lips. Placing a kiss on each of her wrists. "I love you too Sharon." His eyes on hers. The warmth spreading throughout his body. This marvelous woman who will soon be his boss. Still wanted to be in a relationship with him. It fascinated him how this woman had a thing for rules. The same woman who created rules to protect fellow officers from themselves and others, but also to protect LAPD itself. With her hands still in his hands and his warm breath blowing on her fingers. He asked with a genuine smile on his face. "So, Boss. What are these new rules?"

Sharon snort laughed, feeling embarrassed she looked down to hide her flushed, but ecstatic face. Shaking her head at this man in front of her who loved breaking every single one of her rules back in the day. Now seemed to fit perfectly in her orderly world. Yes, it was frustrating at first but getting to know him during her incident and spending a lot of down time with him during recovery. She enjoyed being around him. She enjoyed the laughter that he got to flow out of her and she did in fact smile more often when he was around. Noticing that he and the rest of his team in Major Crimes would follow certain rules she had made. She was over the moon with happiness when Andy got the nerve to ask her out.

Sharon brought one of their joint hands to her lips. His soft warm flesh felt divine against her lips. "Rule one: No inappropriate talk in the work place." She smiled when Andy rolled his eyes but nodded okay. "Rule two: No kissing, touching, or sexual interactions in my office or any place for that matter at the PAB." She raised her left brow when Andy was about to say something. She smirked when she saw him close his mouth and nod okay. "Rule number three: We must stay professional at all times. I don't need a knight to save me, just my lieutenant who has my back." She watched Andy as he shook his head in agreement.

He knew she didn't need him to save her or that she wanted to be saved. That there will be times when we get hurt, that's part of our jobs. But it doesn't mean he likes the idea of Sharon getting hurt again. But if he wanted to continue with their relationship he had to follow this rule. "I feel like there is more rules." Andy replied, trying to sound annoyed. But pulled her closer to him. Her head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head when he hears her hum.

"There is one last one. Rule number four: No gawking at my legs while at work and specially at a crime scene." Sharon leaned back and placed her index finger over his mouth to keep him quite. "I mean it or I'll wear dress pants for now on." Sharon said sternly but was finding it hard to keep a straight face. She knew Andy had a huge thing for her legs. Her legs were his kryptonite as his smile was hers.

Andy exhaled loudly. "I guess I have no choice but to follow those rules. I love you to much to let you go. And it would kill me to see you with another man and not be with me." Pulling her against him again. His hand gliding up and down her side. While the other massaged her scalp. Enjoying the little hums that escaped her.

Sharon placed her hand over his heart. "Good, I don't think I could ever recover of I lost you. Andy you are it for me. Truly you are. I don't want anyone else but you." Sharon whispered against his chest. Her fingers stilled as she counted his heart beats. Grinning when she felt his beats quickened and his arms tightened around her.

Andy whispered in her hair. "You're it for me too Sharon." Placing a kiss on top of her head. "I'll do my damn best not to disappoint you." He grins when he felt her lips graze his neck.

They sat cuddling on the couch listening to to music playing blues in the background. Sharon lifted her head up when she heard Andy yawn. "Will you stay the night?" Her thumb gliding left to right on his shirt.

Andy smiled, taking ahold of her hand, brining her hand to his lips. Placing a kiss on each of her knuckle smiling. "Yes." He said lovingly.

"Good." Was all Sharon said before she stood up. Helping Andy to his feet and guiding them towards her bedroom.

 **{TBC}**


	12. Chapter 12 Road Trip

**Sorry for the long long long wait to update this story. Life has been keeping me busy, but with school starting again I should be able to updated sooner. Thank you to those who leave feedback and to the new and old followers.**

 **As always all mistakes are my own. Since I use my phone to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

Following the flow of traffic down highway 110. Andy maneuvers from the middle lane to the left lane. Driving for another eight miles. Getting off the exit on West 25th Street. Following the road for another 4 miles and taking a left on Barkentine Road. The shade from the tall palm trees blocking the morning sun. About s quarter of a mile. Andy takes a slight right on Rancho Palos Verde, than two blocks later a left then another left. Going straight for three miles. The ocean view stunning. He loved coming up here as a child, but not so much as an adult. Until Sharon came into his life. Andy stops at the four way stop sign. Heading straight till he hits the fork in the road taking a right. Going straight ahead for about seven miles. Stopping and left at the four way stop sign. Soon the black asphalt road turned in to fI've sand. Him knowing that in five minutes they would be arriving at his beach house.

Andy would glance over at Sharon from time to time. To check up on her. He knew she was alright but with the suns ray that would sneak in now and then between the palm trees. Had he mesmerized by her beauty as she slept. The way the sunlight, highlighted the gold and reds in her auburn hair as she slept. Captivated by those highlights, that also made her skin glow. Andy was hypnotized as he continued to stare at her. Her facial muscle were relaxed as she slept. The crows feet around the corner of her eyes nonexistent. As her lips held a faint curve, upwards.

Andy wonder what she was dreaming about. Maybe she was dreaming about him, or possibly about her children. His eyes traveled down her throat stopping at the her cleavage. He watched her chest rise and fall at a reasonable pace. His eyes traveled back to her face when she moans and turns her body towards him more. His heart began to race. As his heart rate quickened. It pumping his blood faster, spreading the warm liquid from his chest traveling rapidly throughout his veins, warming his entire body and also his members. Tugging at his earlobe and counting backward to calm him down. But with the beating of his racing heart was very loud in his ears. Making him adjust his legs while his rubbed his ear. It seemed to calm him down a little bit.

Andy began to smirk, knowing he's the very reason Sharon's been really happy recently. He enjoyed her company and the way her face would light up as she laughed at one of his corny jokes. But his favorite part of Sharon. What he really loved, is when she would shy away from him. He couldn't help but ogle her. Specially when she would let loose one of her snorting laughs. Her smile reaching her eyes and the pink grew across her entire face. Her eyes widening in embarrassment, as her hands covered her face. Peeking her eyes out between her fingers. Shyly looking at him. He could see her happiness illuminating from those vibrate green eyes of hers. When she slowly removed her hands from her face.

Her aura pulling him in, to certain beloved doom. A doom he would gladly face head on with her. She was his, as he was hers. Two beings destined to be together, in this chaotic world. To see her happiness radiate from every pour of her being. Was his goal, to give and show her love like no other lover before him. She looks beautiful, content, and most importantly healthy; both physically and mentally. What that Jackass put her through. Is something no woman, or anyone should have to go through. To have this beaten down but brave woman open her heart again, specially to him. It was an honor, but most importantly a gift he wasn't going to throw away. By all means he wasn't a saint. But the love he truly felt for this woman. The same woman he once resented and made sure she knew how much he disliked her rules, was his second chance. Who knew the enemy of my enemy could be my soulmate. Just goes to show how fucked up this world works. In a mysterious way, where two people who couldn't stand to be near each other fall in love. His eyes were back on the road, occasionally glancing at his lover. Looking out her window watching a pelican fly over the horizon.

Taking a right and seconds later a left. Following the sandy path to his beach house. Andy pulled his car into the driveway and placed his car in park. Quietly turning turning off the ignition and placed his keys in his from pocket. Reaching over, he tried his best to stay silent when he pushed the button to release his seat belt. He didn't want the noise to startle Sharon. After he seat belt was off. He reached over taking Sharon's glasses out of her right hand and placed them in her case. Placing them inside her purse. Andy reaches over and slowly pushes the button to release her seat belt. Using his hands, trying to untangled his slumbering lover from the seat belt. He cringed when the seat belt slipped his grasped and hit her in the face. "You idiot." Andy muttered to himself. Looking up at Sharon's face, he was surprised she didn't even move let alone wake up. But started to feel bad because her cheek was starting to turn pink.

Andy leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, whispering "I'm sorry Sharon."

Sharon hums, stretching her limbs, and slowly began to open her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the afternoon light. Seeing Andy who was in her face. "Sorry for whaa...?" Bringing her right hand to her cheek. "Why does my cheek hurt?" Sharon asked as her fingertips touching her skin.

Andy looked down, then back at her. "I accidentally hit you with your seat belt. I'm sorry Sharon. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I should have jus..." Andy didn't get a chance to finish his long apology when Sharon took ahold of his face and kissed him. He closed his eyes when he felt her soft lips on his. Her tongue sliding along his lower lip. Making Andy hum, his hands moved to cup her face, pulling her closer to him. He deepened their kiss when he felt her left hand take ahold of his leather jacket and her right went behind his head. He grinned when Sharon hums in his mouth as her fingers began to play with the hair on his neck.

Both were smiling while they rested their foreheads on one another. Sharon's hands slid down the lapels of his leather jacket, her finger smoothing it out leather material. While Andy played with the tips of her hair, and the other hand his thumb was gliding along her jawline. His eyes mesmerized by the golden strands from the suns light. His eyes moving to her swollen lips. His eyes meeting up with hers. His breath catching in his throat at how lite green her eyes were and the love that radiated from them. His heart beating fast as he took ahold of her face again and kissed her deeply. Their tongues dancing to a slow rhythm while they kissed. Both moving apart slowly to catch their breath. Their eyes fluttering open at the same time, smiling at each other. "Hey." Andy finally said as he looked down, his cheeks flushed.

Sharon runs her fingers through her hair while she licked her lips and rubs them together. "Hey yourself." Sharon said playfully, reaching her hands forward and started fixing his hair. When she was satisfied with his hair. Her eyes landed on his lips, making Sharon laugh. Bring her hand to his chin. She was about to wipe her lipstick off his lips until his hand took ahold of her wrist. Her eyes darted to his hand and then moved to look into his questioning eyes.

"You have a little something around your lips." Sharon said amusingly. Gesturing with her other hand, her lipstick.

"What it's not my color?" Asked Andy surprised. Making duck lips and grinning at Sharon. He laughed when he watches her roll her eyes and started laughing with him.

"Oh Honey, it's certainly your color." Sharon said between laughing. She brought her thumb to his lips and started wiping her lipstick away. Sharon hums when she feels Andy's thumb glide along her wrist.

"Thank you." Andy said his eyes watched as hers were on his lips.

Sharon finally looks up at Andy, smiling back at him. "You're welcome."

Andy returned to his seat and reaching for the handle and exits out of his car. Sharon watches him walk around the front of his car to her side. Her smile widens when Andy opens her door and sees his hand extend outwards for her to take. Sharon placed her hand in his. Wrapping her fingers around his hand as he did the same. Andy waited till Sharon moved her legs outside the door before helping her up.

Sharon released his hand. Gliding her hands down her dress, smoothing out any imperfections. Once Sharon was satisfied. She lifted her hands and placed them on his chest. With her fingers spread out, she leans forward on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sharon pulling away slightly, her face flushed as the warmth started in her guts and traveled through her veins. Making her feel more alive than she has ever felt before. All caused from this very man in front of her. She grins at him while her hands slowly ran down his chest, one drops to her side while the other took ahold of his hand.

Andy smiles and guides Sharon up the stairs towards the door. Sharon watches Andy unlock the door and pushes it open. Sharon was about to walk in when Andy pulls her back into him. He grins at her confused facial expression. Andy let go of her hand, bending over and picked her up.

"Andy Flynn, what on earth are you doing?!" Sharon squeals. Her hands circled around his neck.

Grinning ear to ear hearing Sharon squeals. "I'm carry my lady through the threshold. That's what I'm doing!" Andy replied confidently. Using his foot to kick the door farther open.

"But Andy, your back!" Sharon said with a mix of concern and a tiny bit of giddiness in her voice. It's been a very long time since a man had the balls to sweep her off her feet and literally carry her through any doorway. But her mind wonder back to his back, it was going to hurt him later. Not saying she was fat, but her body isn't as toned as it use to be.

Andy tighten his arms around her. Placing a kiss on the side of her head. "Sharon it's alright. I'm fine, I promise." Placing her on her feet. His hands on her waist. He grins when he see Sharon step forward and her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you." Sharon replied with a smile, moving closer to him. Leaning forward again on her toes, until their chests touched, her lips slowly descending onto his soft lips. Sharon hums when she opens her mouth and his tongue dancing along side hers. Her heart racing faster and faster. The beat of heart drumming in her ears. Her guts on fire that spread throughout her body making her hot with desire. The need to feel his hands and mouth all over her naked flesh had intensified tremendously in seconds.

Her hands moved from behind his head to his shoulders. Moving her hands under his jacket and starts pushing it off of him. Sharon grins when she swallows Andy's moans when she pushed him against one of the walls. Her hands moving down his chest to the waist line of his pants. Her fingers fumbling with his belt buckle, moaning in his mouth when she felt Andy's hands moving away from her hips. One traveled into her hair holding her face in place as he deepened their kiss. While the other traveled down to her butt and squeezed it shamelessly.

Sharon growls into his mouth when he switches their position. With her back against the wall, Sharon lifts her right leg around his hip. Humming into his mouth as she felt his hand travel up her leg, stopping just below the thigh where her dress stops. His hips grinding into her, both swallowing each other's moan.

"Sharon." Andy whispered resting his forehead against hers. He stared at her swollen kissed lips. His heart pounding inside his chest, while his warm breath blew on her face. His fingertips trancing lazy patterns slowly up her soft flesh of her thigh, traveling under her dress. His body flushed against her. Relishing the feel of her body against his. The tightness of his jeans slowly killing him as his manhood saluted the warmth that radiated from this heavenly body against him. The smell of her perfume making him want to rip her clothes off and have her against this very wall.

Closing his eyes tightly he took a few deep breaths in. Calming himself, this isn't how their first time is suppose to be. Sharon deserved better than a fuck against his wall. She deserved to be loved and pampered, but most importantly to be ravished by his talented tongue. To hear her moan his name by coming from just his mouth. His removed his hand from her thigh and placed it under chin. Lifting her head up he smiled shyly at her.

Sharon heart rate was slowing down and the beating in her ears decreased as she regained some control over her emotions. Sharon closed her eyes and felt her cheeks began to burned from embarrassment. She's never been this careless before. But than again she's never been truly in love, like she is now. The way Andy makes her feel, the desire in his kisses, that we are equals, to be loved, and most importantly she felt safe with him. Yes, she felt safe. Sharon opens her eyes when she felt his hand on her chin. Seeing the love in his gaze. She knew the reason why he stopped, what they were doing. This wasn't the right place for their first time. The love she felt pouring from for him made her knees feel weak.

"I love you." Said Sharon. Placing her her leg down on the floor. Her hands on his chest feeling his heart beating just as steady as hers. Smiling at him while her thumb glides along his chest.

Andy moves his hand along her cheek. His thumb gliding along her soft skin of her cheek. "I love you too." Smiling back at her. His other hand pulling her away from the wall and into the middle of the living room. "I'm going to go outside and get our luggage. Why don't you sit down, relax, and make yourself comfortable." Andy said with a smile.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "How about I help you with our luggage. And after that we make lunch and have a picnic on the beach?" Sharon said while her fingers drawling designs on his shirt.

Andy took ahold of Sharon's hand that was on his chest. "Sharon, I want you to relax." Andy said bringing her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

Sharon smiled warmly at him. "Andy just being with you helps me relax." Which is true, being with him soothed her. She's never had this kind of connection with Jack.

Andy took ahold of her hand, threading his fingers with hers. He brought her hand to his lips again. Placing chaste kisses on the back of her hand. "Okay, but after this. You have to promise me you will try to relax." He paused but raised his left eyebrow. "We are here to relax and enjoy each other's company." Andy finished sternly with that smirk that gets her butterflies fluttering.

Sharon lifted her right eyebrow. "So, lets get this straight." Trying her hardest not to crack a smile. Their joint has swaying left to right in front of them. "It's okay for you to work, but not me?" Sharon said playfully with a grin.

Andy used his other hand and moved some of her hair behind her ear. He grins at her. "Pretty much. You'll have a lot to deal with in the next few weeks. It's not gonna be easy letting The Witched Witch into our coven so easily." His thumb sliding across her outer earlobe.

Sharon rolls her eyes and smacked his chest for calling her The Witched Witch. "Oh trust me I know!" Between laughing. "But I'm ready to walk into that circle and be burned to the stake." Gliding her hand up along his shirt, stopping over his heart. "Oh, I know how to deal with you and your team." Her hand tapping over his chest. "Besides I can't wait for you and the rest of the team to start following the rules." Sharon said with a huge smile on her face.

Andy groaned as he rolled his eyes, tugging Sharon towards the door grumbling. "God, woman. You and the rules." Sharon hums, as they walked towards the front door. Andy let's go of her hand as he grabs their luggage from the trunk.

 **{TBC}**


End file.
